Kitzune children
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Naruto fue atacado por un desconocido, pero por una razón solo el Kyuubi salió herido de gravedad, en biju en darse cuenta que podría morir y no renacer por culpa del ataque, decidió crear un ser para que le sustituya, pero paso algo que el biju no conto y ahora debe dejar en manos del Uzumaki, ¿naruto podrá con esa responsabilidad?.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

En el país del fuego, en Konoha, El equipo 7 después de volver de la misión del país de la Olas, pasó algunos días de descanso, hoy era un día soleado sin llegar a ser caluroso, perfecto para hacer entrenamiento o una misión, el equipo 7 estaba en su lugar de reunión.

"llega tarde, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto apoyando las manos en su nuca aburrido.

"¿Por qué llegamos a la hora, si él nunca llega a su hora?" Pregunto Sakura confundida.

"¿Por cortesía?" respondió Sasuke sin mucha importancia.

"Hola" saludo Kakashi tranquilamente con su libro en mano.

"¡LLEGA TARDE!" saltaron Naruto y Sakura enojado.

"resulta que..." intento Kakashi dar una explicación pero el rubio lo corto

"da igual, vamos a por una misión, Dattabayo" salto Naruto emocionado.

"hoy no hay misión, solo entrenamiento" respondió Kakashi tranquilamente.

"Seré mejor que tu" señalo el Uzumaki a Sasuke de forma de desafío.

"Naruto, aún no he dicho que tipo de entrenamiento es, podría ser entrenamiento de equipo" explico Kakashi, que sonrió al ver como el rubio se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento?" pregunto Sakura con interés.

"tendréis ganas de no haber levantado hoy" sonrió con normalidad, pero daba un aura aterrador.

Tres horas más tarde.

Se podía ver a los tres gennin tirado en el suelo agotado, mientras Kakashi leía tranquilamente el libro.

" _No sé si escribir a mi equipo en los exámenes chunnin_ " pensó el jounnin seriamente " _en ese examen Naruto y Sasuke podrían crecer como ninjas, pero Sakura_ " veía de reojo a la Haruna que estaba boca abajo y no daba señales de moverse ni un milímetro " _no ha mejorado en casi nada en este tiempo, aunque si viera que no solo en el equipo, si no que los demás gennin le esta dejando atrás, tal vez se ponga las pilas_ " cerro el libro _"si, sé que ninguno aprobaran, pero con esto Sakura sabrá que no puede estar distraída en llamar la atención en Sasuke, Sasuke sabrá que el equipo es importante y Naruto aprenderá que no puede llamar mucha la atención, si esa experiencia podría ganar en los exámenes chunnin, sin que tenga que arriesgarme en una misión que podría costar la vida_ " sonrió Kakashi ante la idea " _y si por casualidad algunos aprueba, podre enfocarme en los otro dos, aunque dudo que pase_ " se veía como Naruto se levantó y empezó a discutir con Sasuke, haciendo que Kakashi diera un suspiro y confirmara que ninguno aprobarían.

Lo que no espero Kakashi, ni nadie es que apareciera un sujeto encapuchado, el jouunin inmediatamente sintió su sed de sangre e intento destapar su sharingan, pero el hombre fue más rápido que Kakashi y ataco a Naruto.

"muere demonio" saco una pequeña Katana de color purpura y apuñalo a Naruto en el abdomen, dejando sin tiempo para que Kakashi reaccionara, el ninja copy al llegar agarro al hombre de la capucha y lo entapo contra el suelo con rabia, esperando que no fuera muy grave.

"¡Sakuda!, ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?" pregunto Kakashi enojado, algo que los gennin nunca habían visto a su sensei. _"¿Cómo demonio entro a Konoha? Y si es uno de los nuestro, ¿Cómo ha podido acercarse a Naruto tanto?_ " pensó el jounnin muy serio "¿Qué estabais haciendo?, No erais los que vigilara que no pasara ¡ESTO!" preguntó Kakashi a cinco Anbu que acababan de llegar.

"Kakashi-san, yo…" intento el Anbu explicar pero el ninja copy no lo dejo.

"hablare el Hokage de esto y preparaos para el castigo, baje la guardia porque estabais aquí, parece que no podre ni relajarme" dijo Kakashi cuando siente que el hombre se recupera del golpe.

"al fin me vengue" sonreía el hombre con completa felicidad.

"dime un motivo para que no te corte la garganta ahora" hablo Kakashi sacando un kunai.

"me da igual, lo único que me quedaba era la venganza contra ese demonio y al final lo conseguí" empezó el hombre a reír, cuando Kakashi sin reparo le lanzo un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente con la nariz rota.

"llevar a ese hombre con Hibiki y Anko, decirles que lo saque todo y que no sean flojo con ese hombre, es una orden mía" ordeno el ninja copy y fue a ver como estaba Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei es raro, la herirá parece profunda pero no sangra y Naruto esta inconsciente" hablo Sakura confundido y preocupada.

" _Puede que sea por el Kyuubi, intenta que Naruto no muera por desangrado_ " pensó Kakashi seriamente "llevare a Naruto al hospital, hoy se suspende el entrenamiento" cogió al Uzumaki con cuidado dispuesto a irse.

"pero nosotros no estamos y parece que Naruto no es tan..." intento Sasuke en no perder su entrenamiento, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por el Uzumaki, pero el ninja copy no dejo que hablara más.

"¡he dicho que hoy no hay más entrenamiento!" miro Kakashi enojado, haciendo que los dos gennin se queden callados y se fue del lugar con prisa.

"Entiendo que esté preocupado por Naruto, pero ese enojo no es un poco excesivo, no fuimos quien hirió a Naruto, además no vi que fuera grave, si lo fuera hubiera sangrado mucho, seguro que mañana lo tenemos aquí como siempre" pregunto Sakura confundida sin haber visto con que arma ataco a su compañero.

" _Sakura no vio que fue apuñalado por una Katana, eso atravesó su tórax con seguridad, pero es verdad, debería haber sangrado mucho_ " pensó Sasuke seriamente y confundido.

En el Hospital.

Kakashi estaba en la sala de espera, se le había pasado el enfado, pero ahora sentía culpa a si mismo por no reaccionar a tiempo y pensaba cambiar el modo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, pero para eso tenía que tener permiso del Hokage, porque tendría que decir a Naruto su herencia familiar, al menos su lado de madre, cuando llego el Hokage, se podía ver que no estaba muy feliz con el asunto.

Con Naruto.

El Uzumaki se despertó, lo único que recordaba era que estaba entrenando con su equipo cuando ataco un hombre, inmediatamente se puso en guardia, pero lo único que veía era un gran pasillo oscuro con muchas tuberías y el suelo levemente empantanado.

" _¿Qué hago aquí?"_ pensó Naruto levemente confundido " _aunque siento que esto es familiar_ " empezó a caminar esperando encontrar la salida o a alguien.

Con Kakashi.

El ninja copy dijo lo que paso y el tercer Hokage miro enojado, era verdad en que los Anbus deberían haber impedido el ataque, después de todo él lo había puesto para eso, también pensaba regañar al jounnin, pero al ver como no paraba de mirar a la puerta de ven en cuando, sabía que Kakashi ya se estaba autocastigándose y decidió no echar más leña al fuego.

"Hokage-sama pienso cambiar el tipo de entrenamiento, voy a ser más estricto" dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

"Ya hablemos de esto y el consejo decidió que fuera entrenado de esa forma a tu equipo" hablo Sarutobi tranquilamente.

"Pues me niego seguir, porque hoy a mostrado que un día de esto mataran a Naruto, ante de que sea lo suficiente fuerte, por no entrenarlo bien" antes la palabras de Kakashi, el Hokage se puso a pensar con seriedad.

"¿Qué clase de arreglo piensa hacer?" preguntó el anciano con seriedad.

"Pienso sacar provecho de sus habilidades al máximo, debe de tres día de entrenamiento, tres de descanso y el resto para misiones, solo será tres día de misión, uno de descanso y el resto de entrenamiento" hablo Kakashi como seria su horario "Sakura le entrenaría en genjutsu su buena cualidad y Taijutsu que es el que le falta ella, Sasuke le enseñaría manejos de sellos que le va bien y control de chakra que le falla levemente, en Naruto le enseñaría Füinjustu y control de chakra" explico Kakashi las materias en enseñar.

"Kakashi, si enseña Füinjutsu tendría que decir sobre su herencia Uzumaki" hablo el tercero seriamente.

"Si, pienso decirlo, por eso te pido permiso para enseñar a Naruto Uzumaki, todo sobre Kushina Uzumaki y sus herencia familiar" se inclinó Kakashi para que viera que iba enserio "si quiere sentir aliviado, no diré nada sobre su padre" dijo de inmediato para que no negara su petición.

"Debería dejar que me lo piense Kakashi, aunque pensaba decírselo en persona cuando sea chuunin, veo que es peligroso para el en no saber al menos su lado de madre" medito Sarutobi "te daré la respuesta en dos días" dijo el anciano seriamente.

" _tiene que consultar con el consejo jounnin_ " pensó Kakashi seriamente " _Por suerte casi todos son padres de los amigo de Naruto, me preocupa lo que no son_ " miro la puerta, donde estaba siendo tratado al Uzumaki.

Con Naruto de nuevo.

Naruto seguía caminando, le pareció escuchar una respiración de algo y decidió seguir ese sonido, al llegar se encontró una gran sala y delante una gran reja, aunque parecía algo estropeada, debido a que las puertas estaba abolladas, llenas de cortes y estaba levemente torcidas, parecía que una gran bola de hierro se había estampado contra ella con gran fuerza, por suerte parecía que la cerradura era lo suficiente fuerte para que no abriera e incluso podría asegurar que era eso lo que mantenía las rejas en su sitio, cuando escucho un sonido.

"eso vino de dentro" murmuro el Uzumaki que pensó entrar y mirar que había dentro.

" **no entres** " se escuchó una débil voz, detrás de la reja.

Naruto se quedó estático y miro con más determinación a la reja y se percató que era una jaula, pudo notar algo en su interior y ese algo era grande y de color naranja oscuro, inmediatamente reconoció como el biju de nueve colas, aunque ahora parecía un animal que parecía enfermo, en la forma que estaba tumbado y respirando.

"¿Qué paso?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto confundido.

El Uzumaki vio como el Kyuubi abrió un ojo y lo miro durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en que decir o si debía o no en responder.

" **ese hombre no te ataco a ti, si no a mi** " se veía como el biju paro para tomar aire " **seguramente quería vengarse del ataque de hace 12 años, seguramente el hombre este feliz con esto, si supiera que fui obligado por alguien de su especie, seguramente se le borraría la cara de felicidad"** hablo el zorro débilmente.

"espera, fue en contra de tu voluntad" miro el Uzumaki en shock.

" **¿atacaría a una pueblo donde podría ser sellado en un niño como tú?"** preguntó el zorro con sarcasmo.

"Vale, no hacía falta responder con esa forma, Dattabayo" murmuro el Uzumaki levemente enojado, pero vio como el biju cerro de nuevo el ojo "¿está bien?" pregunto preocupado.

" **No sé con qué arma ataco, lo único que sé es que me está matando lentamente y de forma segura** " respondió el zorro con dificultar y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

"¿segura?" no entendió el Uzumaki el significado de la palabra.

" **normalmente cuando un biju muere, su chakra se dispersa y tarda al menos tres años en reunirse y volver a la vida, lo que hizo ese hombre es que mi chakra está siendo eliminando y no dispersado, algo mortal para los bijus, al ser identidades de chakra** " explico cómo pudo el zorro su naturaleza biju.

"¿no puedo hacer algo?" preguntó el rubio preocupado, sorprendiendo levemente al zorro.

" **No, pero sería malo que el biju mas fuerte muera, sería malo tanto para el mundo, como para tu aldea** " miro Naruto confundido al no entender de qué se trataba " **lo entenderá un día lo que te estoy diciendo** " intento levantarse pero no fue capaz.

"¿de verdad no puedo hacer nada?" pregunto de nuevo el Uzumaki, haciendo que el biju medite seriamente.

" **sería un alivio para mí, si alguien repara el sello y modifica para que no me extraiga chakra, al menos hasta que me recupere** " respondió el zorro al ver la insistencia del rubio

"y en el caso que no te recuperara" miro Naruto preocupado.

" **Tengo algo pensado si pasa eso y ¿podría no meterte en problemas?, ya no puedo darte chakra como hice en el puente, eso aseguraría mi muerte y a partir de ahora perderá tu recuperación rápida** " miro el Kyuubi de reojo al rubio.

"Ok" respondió el rubio cuando se percata de una cosa "¡espera!, era tu quien me curaba con rapidez, pensé que era normal" salto el Uzumaki sorprendido.

" **lo normal es tu resistencia y podría dejarme de molestarme ya, necesito todo el descanso del mundo para recuperarme** " dijo levemente enojado. " _ **necesito concentración para hacer mi plan de respaldo**_ _"_ pensó el zorro que cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Naruto disponía a decir algo más, cuando abrió los ojos, podía ver que estaba en una cama y tenía una máscara de oxígeno puesta y algo puesto en su brazo, que seguramente sea suero, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el tercer Hokage.

"Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentra?" preguntó el anciano preocupado.

"mejor que él seguro" contesto Naruto quitándose la máscara de oxígeno y sentándose con normalidad

"¿él?, te refiere a este" señalo el Tercero el abdomen de Naruto.

"Si, el ataque iba hacia él, nunca vi al zorro tan...tan débil" contento el Uzumaki preocupado.

Eso preocupo el Hokage, temía que si el zorro le pasara algo, también le pasara a Naruto, por eso Sarutobi pidió que dijera todo lo que sabía, el rubio al ver el anciano tan preocupado decidió decir todo lo que paso con el Kyuubi, al termina el hokage empezó a caminar de un lado a otro preocupado y eso preocupo a Naruto mas.

" _Eso confirma por los médicos de porque no tenía una herida profunda, solo uno superficial, no era que el Kyuubi lo curo al instante, es que el daño fue a parar a él_ " dio una calada a su pipa y suspiro _"también confirma que el sello se dañó, pero como el Kyuubi está débil, el biju no puede escapar, pero que sea el mismo que pida que lo repara, significa que el biju está al borde de desaparecer y salir podría ser su perdición_ " se asomó por la ventada para ver el pueblo " _por casualidad se muere y los demás aldea lo supiera, no dudarían en atacar, sería el fin de Konoha, tenemos que evitar su muerte, tengo que encontrar a Jiraiya para que repare el sello, pero me preocupa el plan de respaldo del biju, espero que no tenga que ver nada con su contenedor_ " dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Naruto.

Sin embargo, Naruto sintió un dolor en el estómago, haciendo que se hiciera un ovillo, mientras un chakra rojo rodeaba al rubio, el Hokage dispuso hacer algo cuando estallo un humo, cubriendo toda la habitación.

Sarutobi estaba en shock, ni en todos sus años había visto algo como eso, después de disipar el humo, había una niña de unos ocho o siete años, pelirroja, tres rallas en cada mejilla, no no era porque estaba desnuda encima de Naruto, que estaba igual que el Hokage en shock, era que tenía oreja de zorro y nueve colas.

" _Nueve colas_ " volvió a contar Sarutobi para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban _"¿es el Kyuubi?_ " miro confundido, no era capaz de sentir malicia de esa pequeña, pero podía notar que su chakra era idéntico al biju.

"¿eso era lo que estaba pensando el zorro?, Dattabayo" intento moverse sin darse cuenta que despertó a la pequeña.

Los dos hombre se tensaron, pero para sorpresa de los dos, los ojos dela niña era azules y no rojos.

" _Si las marca de Naruto fue influenciado por el chakra del Kyuubi, también podría aplicarse en la otra dirección_ " pensó el anciano el extraño fenómeno del color de ojo de la pequeña, cuando se da cuenta de una cosa " _eso podría significar que lo que está matando al Kyuubi podría transmitir a Naruto_ " eso dejo helado al tercero que fue a ver el sello de Naruto.

Lo que no espero el anciano, es que la pequeña al verle se tensó, abrazo a Naruto mientras levantaba su nueve colas, en esa forma parecía un cachorro asustada y que quería protección de sus padres, ese pensamiento hizo clic en la mente del tercer Hokage.

"¿su respaldo es un heredero?" murmuro el anciano no muy confiado a la pequeña, cuando la pequeña al sentir su desconfianza y recibir sin querer el humo de la pipa, salto para arañarlo.

"espera, alto, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto al ver cómo empezó a arañar, al Hokage que lo pillo con la guardia baja e intentando sacar la niña encima sin hacerla daño.

En otro lugar.

En un lugar entre las montaña, en un bosque oculto, se podía ver varias sombras, entre ella una muy pequeña.

"se ha confirmado que Kurama ha creado un heredero o heredera, quiero que investigue por qué y trae ante nosotros, sin fallos, entendido" ordeno el hombre dando entender que era el líder.

"Como ordene, no fallare" hablo dando entender que era una chica.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

Bien, este capítulo es el comienzo, pero no secontinuaran hasta que acabe el fics de renacer del clan Uzumaki, cuando acabe, pediré cual fics comenzar, si lo público ahora es para que la gente lo lea y decida cuál de los tres que publique, sea la siguiente en continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Hiruzen estaba en su despacho preparándose para la reunión que tendría en pocos minutos, tenía la cara llena de arañazos, cortesía de la pequeña Kitzune, suspiro y miro levemente por la ventana con seriedad.

" _fue difícil de separarla de Naruto, al final lo tuvimos que sedarla, creo que no quería separarse porque cree que Naruto es su padre biológico, pero tenemos que confirmar que el Kyuubi y ella no son el mismo ser"_ medito seriamente y miro un sobre que acababa de llegar hace poco "por favor que no sea lo mismo" murmuro antes de abrir el sobre y leyó el contenido "el kyuubi aún sigue en Naruto, débil pero aun dentro, pero confirma que la pequeña tiene un chakra idéntico al biju, hay casos de padres e hijos que heredan el mismo tipo de chakra y parece que es el caso" miro seriamente el Hokage los resultado de las pruebas. "¿cómo puedo evitar que el pueblo la coja y cuelgue antes de matarla?, por venganza de sus seres queridos que el Kyuubi lo mato" se preguntó el Tercero completamente preocupado "incluso temo sacar el tema en la reunión, pero dejarla sin protección puede ser peor todavía, si un pueblerino lo descubre seria su muerte" se levantó el hombre para ir a la reunión.

En el hospital.

Naruto miraba a la pequeña que dormía en su regazo, se sorprendió antes cuando la pequeña Kitzune se negó en separarse de él, para confirmar si era el Kyuubi o no, ante ese acto y ver como la niña le miraba con esos ojos de súplica, un sentimiento de protección broto en él e intento de que no se lo llevara, pero el Hokage le convenció de que no era necesario y que no lo aria daño a la pequeña.

De repente la pequeña se despertó y miro a los lados asustada, pero al ver que estaba con el Uzumaki se abalanzo contra él y empezó a restregaba su mejilla con la del chico y mover sus nueves colas felizmente, haciendo sonreír a Naruto pero se percata de algo.

"¿Qué nombre debería ponerte?" preguntó el rubio, haciendo que la pequeña inclinara la cabeza confundida al no entender lo que decía su padre.

En la sala de Reuniones

El Hokage se sentía incómodo al ver que todos miraban confundidos, sobre el estado de su cara.

"Hokage-sama, ¿Qué paso a tu cara?" pregunto unos de los ninjas que reunión el valor suficiente para preguntar.

"bueno lo que voy comentar tiene relación con el estado de mi cara" miro preocupado por la reacción del consejo ninjas.

Con Naruto de nuevo.

"te llamare Yasaka-san" sonrió el Uzumaki y vio que la pequeña imitaba su sonrisa "¿ho?, te gusta imitarme, imita esta cara" empezó a hacer burla y ve a la pequeña hacer lo mismo, ganándose una risas de ambas partes, uno pensando que era divertido, mientras la otra solo lo imitaba.

De nuevo en la sala de Reuniones.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, el saber que Naruto sufrió un ataque era serio, pero por eso el Kyuubi está muriéndose, era más serio y descubrir que el biju creo a un pequeña para que siguiera por él en el caso de no sobrevivir, hacían que los otro casos fueran menos importante.

"un biju con forma humana, interesante" hablo Danzo rompiendo el silencio de la sala "si lo educamos y la entrenamos seria el arma perfecta para la villa, no tendríamos que sacrificar más niños para tener el poder de un biju, es una gran ventaja sin saber aún su verdadera potencial" antes las palabras de Danzo, todo el mundo se dio cuentas que sus palabras eran ciertas y que sería una gran potencia de poder para Konoha si utilizaba bien sus cartas.

"Si, veo tu intenciones Danzo" hablo el Hokage seriamente "el problema será de la gente que tiene un gran odio hacia el Kyuubi, si descubre de la existencia de la pequeña, lo querrán muerta después de torturarla" eso no le agrado a los presentes, pero era verdad que podría pasar eso.

"sea lo que sea, ella tendrá que ser ninja" hablo Shikaku seriamente, haciendo Danzo sonreír "pero no podemos hacerla como un arma" se le borro la sonrisa el anciano de la Raíz " si la hacemos como arma, cualquiera podría manipularla, tenemos que hacer que sea fiel a Konoha, tenemos que hacer que aprecie este lugar para que ella piense que merezca la pena luchar por ella, la pregunta es ¿Cómo?, porque como dijiste Hokage-sama los aldeanos prefería muerta antes que le den una oportunidad a la pequeña" medito el Nara con seriedad.

"¿Cómo es su actitud?" pregunto Tsume la líder del clan Inuzuka.

"Parecía como un cachorro recién nacido, incluso le cuesta caminar sobre su dos piernas" recodo el Hokage como Naruto lo levanto para que dejara de arañar, pero veía como la pequeña no era capaz de mantener de pie.

"¿Qué fue lo primero que vio?" volvió a preguntar la mujer.

"Naruto" respondió con sinceridad el Hokage

"¿qué paso cuando te acercaste a ella?" pregunto de nuevo.

"intento esconderse detrás de Naruto" contesto solo eso, no quería decir que sin querer le lanzo humo de su pipa, haciendo que saltara sobre él y terminar con la cara arañada.

"me lo temía, ve a Naruto como su padre o madre y ella no sabe nada del mundo exterior, incluso es capaz de no saber quién es ella en realidad" medito Tsume seriamente.

"Yo podría confirmar entrando en su mente, así podemos saber si es actuación o si es verdad que es un recién nacido" intervino Inoichi tranquilamente.

"Pues va a ser difícil separar de Naruto" señalo el Hokage la cara, ese gesto provoco la carcajada de los ninjas al saber al fin porque tenía esa cara.

En el hospital.

El equipo 7 decidió visitar al Uzumaki, Kakashi pensó que así podría mejorar sus lazos de equipo y decir sobre el cambio que haría en los entrenamientos, pero cuando llego la enfermera le impidió el paso, confundiendo al equipo 7.

"¿Por qué no se puede entrar?" preguntó Kakashi a la enfermera, haciendo señas a los gennin parar que entrara disimuladamente.

"No es hora de visitas, tendréis que venir mañanas a visitar a tu Alumno" respondió la enfermera que no se percató que Sakura y Sasuke había entrado por el pasillo sin ser visto.

Después de terminar de hablar con la enfermera, Kakashi con agilidad siguió a su alumnos, estaba pesando que era raro que no pudiera pasar, pero el Hokage no prohibió en visitar a su alumno y no vio que los anbus estuviera en los alrededores, pensó que el Uzumaki solo necesitaba algo de descanso, aliviando de que no fuera nada grave.

Al entrar en la habitación de Naruto, todos quedaron en shock, el Uzumaki no estaba solo, había una niña en la cama y parecía que el rubio le estaba quitando la camiseta, la única prenda que tenía la niña en ese momento, sin ella estaría como dios la trajo al mundo.

"NA-RU-TO" dijo lentamente Sakura levantando el puño dispuesto en golpear al rubio.

"No Sakura-chan, si me hace algo Yasaka-chan te atacara" intento poner bien la camiseta a la pelirroja, haciendo que la pequeña mirara levemente enojada.

"me da igual, desnudar a una niña cuando está en reposo es algo, algo…asqueroso" intento golpear, pero la pequeña al sentir la hostilidad, levanto su orejas y sus nueves colas gruñendo hacia la Haruno.

"¡Sakura!" grito Kakashi de repente haciendo que la peli rosa se quedara quieta "retrocede lentamente hacia mi" ordeno el jouunin seriamente.

"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto Sakura señalando a Naruto, error fatal por parte de la chica, la pequeña Kitzune lo tomo como ataque a su padre y se lanzó contra la peli rosa.

Afuera de la habitación.

El Hokage estaba llegando a la sala, juntos con Tsume y Inoichi, cuando escucho un grito y golpes, haciendo que los tres se asustaran y abrieran la puerta de golpe, la sorpresa que se llevaron los adulto a ver a la Haruno gritando insulto, agarrándose con una mano a su pelo para evitar que la pequeña no lo arrancara, mientras con la otra quería golpear a la pequeña, pero Kakashi lo impedía, Naruto había cogido a la Kitzune por la cintura para separar a la Haruno, pero la pequeña había agarrado al pelo de la peli rosa, con sus manos y boca, Sasuke miraba sin saber qué hacer, porque nunca había visto una niña con colas de zorro.

"Suelta a Sakura-chan, Yasaka-san, si lo suelta te compro ramen" pero el zorro estiraba con más fuerza.

"¿Cuándo lo suelte la mato?" gritaba la Haruno intentando que no le arrancara el pelo de la cabeza.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó el Hokage seriamente y se olvidó de avisar a Kakashi que no podía visitar a su alumno o al menos aun no.

"'¡mi pelo!" intento la Haruno golpear a la pequeña, pero Tsume lo impide.

"Déjamelo a mi" miro la mujer a la niña y gruño levemente con seriedad, ese gesto hizo que dejara de tirar la zorrita, pero aún no soltaba el pelo, pero al ver como la Inuzuka volvía a gruñir con más fuerza, hizo que fuera hacia Naruto con dificultar al no saber caminar bien. "es verdad Hokage-sama es una cría, su comportamiento y movimiento coincide de un recién nacido" hablo Tsune con seriedad y ve que la pequeña intenta quitarse la camiseta.

"no, no vuelva a quitártelo Yasaka-san" intento que la pequeña no se desnudara delante de todos, haciendo que la Kitzune inflara los moflete enojada.

"Naruto, ¿esto es tu ropa?" pregunto Tsume señalando una maleta que estaba en una esquina.

"Si, son mi ropa de repuesto" respondió el Uzumaki confundido.

Vio como la líder del clan Inuzuka cogió una camisa y se lo entrego al rubio para que se lo pusiera a la niña, Naruto con dificultar la puso, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando la pequeña intento quitarse, pero paro y olio la ropa, al reconocer el olor del Uzumaki sonrió y no intento quitárselo, parecía muy feliz al ver como movía sus nueve colas.

"Por ahora Naruto, si quiere que tenga la ropa puesta, has que lleve tu ropa hasta que se acostumbre, ¿entiende alguna palabras cuando habla con ella?" pregunto la mujer y ve que Naruto niega con la cabeza "entiendo, parece que tendrá que enseñar a hablar y leer" explico Tsume seriamente.

"Sakura, Sasuke salir de aquí, tenemos que hablar los jounnin" ordeno el Hokage los gennin del equipo 7, que salieron confundido.

"Hokage-sama ¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó el ninja copy confundido.

"Por ahora observa, después te lo explicare" ordeno el Tercero tranquilo.

"¿Cómo me acerco para no acabar como la Haruno?" preguntó Inoichi a Tsume preocupado.

"acércate lentamente, si te mira y levanta la colas, quédate quieto pero no aparte la mirada y tu Naruto acaricia la cabeza en ese momento para que entienda que no es un enemigo" ordeno la mujer con seriedad.

Inoichi se acercó a Naruto, la pequeña inmediatamente miro y levanto las colas, haciendo que el hombre se quedara quieto y el Uzumaki acariciada la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña sintiera cómoda y bajara las colas poco a poco, haciendo que Inoichi volviera a acercarse pero lentamente para no alertar a la pequeña y llego a estar al lado de Naruto y la pequeña.

"Quieto Inoichi, pon la mano para que lo huela, pero desde abajo, si lo hace hacia arriba lo tomara como un acto de ataque" indico Tsume lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Inoichi hizo lo que su compañera dijo y vio como la zorrita miro levemente desconfiada la mano, pero se acercó y lo olio, estuvo unos segundos oliendo, como si estuviera intentando adivinar las intenciones de Inoichi, pero al final miro a Naruto confundida, esperando ver a su padre en que tenía que hacer.

"bien Inoichi as tu técnica lentamente si gruñe detente y que Naruto la calme" dio Tsume las ultimas indicaciones.

Con lentitud Inoichi hizo los sellos e intento tocar la cabeza de la pequeña, inmediatamente la zorrita la miro, haciendo que se quedara quieto el hombre y espero que Naruto la calmara, al ver como el rubio calmo a la pequeña, consiguió tocar su cabeza y hacer la técnica.

Se veía como Inoichi tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras la pequeña parecía que estaba confundida, cuando el hombre con lentitud quito la mano, haciendo que la pequeña volviera a olerlo y cuando termino volvió su atención al Uzumaki.

"¿Qué has visto?" pregunto Hiruzen seriamente.

"No mucho, sus primeros recuerdo es de Naruto y tú cuando supuestamente nació, he mirado si es debido a un técnica o que su memoria está sellada en otra parte de su mente, pero no hay nada, confirmando que su mente es nuevo como su cuerpo, no tiene conexión ni recuerdo del Kyuubi, es solo una cría que no sabe nada, ni siquiera sabe para qué fue creada y piensa que Naruto es su padre" hablo Inoichi con seriedad.

"¿Kyuubi?" pregunto Kakashi confundido al no saber nada.

"Ese ataque está matando al biju de nueve colas con seguridad" respondió el Tercero sorprendiendo al ninja copy " el biju como respaldo, si no es capaz de salvarse creo esta pequeña, pero parece que solo tiene su chakra, ni recuerdo, ni conexión a el" respondió el Hokage algo tranquilo, ya podía tener al consejo shinobi a su lado con saber que solo tiene el chakra del nueve colas y no tenerlo con los motivos que dio Danzo.

"si muere el biju, ¿Qué efecto tiene en Naruto?" pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

"ninguno, a excepto que lo que este matando al Kyuubi se transmita a Naruto" hablo el tercero serio "Por eso Naruto, tiene prohibido en utilizarlo, ¿entendido?" ordeno el anciano con autoridad.

"¿Eso significa que no puedo entrenar?" pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"No, puede seguir entrenando, pero no podrás sobrepasarte como antes" indico Hiruzen seriamente.

"De acuerdo, Dattabayo" agacho Naruto abatido.

"Dattabayo" hablo la pequeña intentando animar a su padre.

"Aprende rápido, nunca vi a un animal aprender a esa velocidad" hablo Tsume sorprendida.

"Ahora que estamos seguros quien es Yasaka-san, ¿Cómo empezamos a tratarla?" pregunto Inoichi con seriedad.

"Tenemos hacer que aprenda nuestro idioma y que aprenda ocultar sus orejas y colas de zorro para que pueda salir por el pueblo y ocultar quien es en realidad" medito Hiruzen los pasos que tenían que hacer con la pequeña.

"hay un pequeño problema" hablo Tsume de repente "al tener cualidades de animal, ella no se separa de su padre por nada, significa que le seguirá a todas partes, incluso en el baño" eso preocupo a los adultos "significa que estará en peligro cuando Naruto tenga que entrenar o salir de comprar las necesidades diarias" explico la mujer su preocupación.

" _Es un problema_ " pensó el Tercero seriamente.

"Puede estar en el entrenamiento, no me molesta, tengo experiencia con mis perros" hablo Kakashi con tranquilidad, aliviando al rubio en saber que no perdería su entrenamiento.

"entonces necesitamos a alguien que cuide y hagas las necesidades diaria, hasta que la pequeña sea lo suficiente independiente de Naruto" hablo Inoichi intentando pensar en una solución.

"¿Por qué no a Sakura-chan?" sonrió el Uzumaki al tener a la chica en su casa, como si fuera una pareja, pero un gruñido le saco de sus pensamientos y vio como la pequeña estaba enojada.

"Parece que la pequeña ya sabe que Sakura es esa chica de pelo rosa, aconsejaría que no fuera ella, si es que quiere que Sakura se quede calva, un animal no olvida fácilmente y menos a uno que intento hacer daño a la manada" aconsejo Tsume rechazando la idea de la Haruno.

"buscare alguien para el trabajo" hablo Hiruzen y miro a los presentes. "hoy te queda aquí Naruto, mañana con ayuda de Tsume y Kakashi iréis a tu casa, pero a una hora que no allá tanta persona fuera" ordeno el Hokage con autoridad.

Por la noche, Naruto se despertó, pero no estaba en la habitación, si no delante de la jaula del Kyuubi.

" **¿mocoso?"** escucho la débil voz del kyuubi en su interior.

"Si, estoy aquí, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto y recordó la pequeña "¿tú fuiste que creo a Yasaka-san?" Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

" **Yasaka-san, elegiste un buen nombre para ella** " le agrado el biju el nombre de la pequeña " **si, ella será quien me sustituya en el caso que muera por esto** " respondió el Kyuubi débilmente.

"pues es una sorpresa que tuviera forma humana" miro confundido el rubio.

" **eso es porque fue uno de los dos errores que cometí** " respondió el zorro sin apenas fuerza.

"¿es un error hacerla tan bonita?" Pregunto Naruto, haciendo reír débilmente al biju

" **¿Pensaba que me conformaría con un aspecto normal?, quería demostrar los superior que somos los zorros, aunque adquirió forma humana, aun sigue siendo la mejor de las dos especie** " sonrió el biju con orgullo a su trabajo.

. "¿Cuál es el otro error?" miro sin entender nada.

" **ella debería estar a mi lado y no fuera, debió ser porque el sello está dañado y lo expulso fuera, por un mecanismo de defensa que tendría el sello en su interior** " respondió el biju, porque no tenía fuerza para enfadarse o para discutir con el rubio. " **el segundo error fue que hice que tuviera forma física, fue para evitar que el veneno o una maldición o lo que sea, no fuera a parar a ella, para eso cogió como base a ti al ser un ser físico, pero no debería haber sido humana y menos mujer** " sin embargo el Kyuubi sabía por qué paso eso " _ **ella tomo forma humana y mujer por el deseo de tener una familia, esos pensamiento se filtraron en ella debido a que estoy en tu mente"**_ penso el mirando de reojo al chico.

"¿pero para que me has llamado? No veo la urgencia de decirme eso" pregunto el rubio confundido.

" **es para decir que sea tu quien cuide de ella como su padre, lo aria yo pero estoy medio muerto y encerrado** " dijo la ultimo con enojo.

"¿yo?, ¿Esta seguro que estoy preparado para esto?" pregunto Naruto no muy confiado en sus capacidades.

" **eres el único que conozco lo suficiente para saber que no la utilizara como un objeto de poder** " hablo claro el zorro, había percibido el sentimiento de protección que tuvo el Uzumaki cuando intentaron separar de la pequeña, sabia por parte de sus antiguos contenedores lo aterrador y protector que se volvía los seres humanos antes un ser querido, por eso quería que fuera él y no un extraño, al menos con él podía ver cómo estaba la pequeña cuando él quisiera.

"Entiendo lo cuidare con eficacia, es una promesa" prometió Naruto con seguridad en sí mismo.

" **Una última cosa, no quiero que sea maniática del ramen"** hablo el Kyuubi con autoridad, aunque su voz era débil.

En el hospital, en la habitación donde dormía el Uzumaki, de repente Naruto se levantó de la cama muy enojado.

"¿Qué tiene en contra del ramen?" Miro enojado el rubio, pero al mirar a los lados vio que estaba en la habitación del hospital "cobarde" murmuro el Uzumaki, cuando noto como la pequeña dormía a su lado haciendo un ovillo y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza "si te cuidare, es una promesa" sonrió Naruto volviendo a dormir.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **OTAKUFire** : por suerte vi el anime de Spice Wolf y por eso sé a qué te refiero pero no, ya que la pequeña la ve como su padre y me alegra que siga a este también.

 **Zafir09 :** gracias por sugerir esos nombres, Elegí a Yasaka me gusto más este y no será pareja, si no hija XD.

 **tavoXPX:** gracias, este fics y la de cambio de destino, ha sido por ahora lo más votado y eso me sorprendió, porque pensé que sería los gemelos y no fue así XD.

 **spark297** : pues la respuesta está en este capítulo, voy a actualizarlo de vez en cuando para no abandonarlo, pero veo que por ahora este y otro esta parejo.

 **Joker-san:** lo puedo intentar pero sería complicado la verdad, por ahora actualizo los tres al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la noche.

Kakashi junto con Tsume fueron al hospital, decidieron ir ahora porque había menos gentes por las calles, reduciendo el riesgo de que la verdad de Yasaka salga a la calle, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver lo que Naruto y la zorrita estaba haciendo.

Se veía como Naruto estaba enseñando a caminar a Yasaka correctamente, el rubio se ponía cara a cara con la pequeña y dejaba que la niña se montara en sus pies para que asimilara los movimientos que hacia el Uzumaki.

"bien, ahora movemos el pie derecho" hace Naruto el movimiento "ahora el izquierdo" vuelve a moverse "ahora hazlo sin mi ayuda, aunque aún te sujetare por las manos para evitar que te caía, mueve el pie derecho y después el izquierdo, Dattabayo" ordenaba amablemente el rubio.

Se veía como Yasaka con dificulta caminaba, Naruto sonrió ante el proceso de la pequeña, alegrando a la zorrita que movía alegremente sus colas mientras caminaba.

"completamente voy a pedir que sea marido de mi hija, porque sería un padre fabuloso" ese comentario sorprendió a Naruto y se sonrojo ante el piropo de la mujer.

"yo solo estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella, Dattabayo" miro Naruto a la zorrita que sonreía "ahora la prueba final" dijo el Uzumaki que la soltó.

Yasaka se quedó estática, no sabía que hacer pero al ver como Naruto abrió los brazos, entendió que tenía que ir hacia el pero tenía miedo de caerse.

"Yasaka, sé que puede hacerlo eres muy inteligente, ¿no quiere ir con papa a casa?, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto con alegría.

La zorrita aún estaba asustada y no entendía bien lo que decía el rubio, lo único que quería es ir donde estaba Naruto y empezó a caminar lentamente para no tropezar y caerse. Cuando Yasaka estaba punto de llegar a su padre escucharon un clic, haciendo que la pequeña diera un salto hacia Naruto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" miro Naruto a Tsume y despues a Kakashi.

"No se" miro la mujer de reojo al ninja copy.

"me pregunto que será" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, mientras ocultaba una cámara de fotos "aunque fue bueno que le enseñara a caminar, porque nos vamos ya" hablo el peli gris ocultado su jugada " _será un buen recuerdo para el_ " pensó el ninja copy con una sonrisa.

En la salida del hospital.

Naruto y Yasaka caminaban llevándose de la mano, el Uzumaki hacia eso para que si tropezara la pequeña le diera tiempo para cogerla, mientras Kakashi y Tsume vigilaba a los alrededores asegurando la zona, al llegar al piso inmediatamente la zorrita fue hacia la cama y se tiro sin pensarlo, confundiendo al chico.

"Naruto, ella reacciono así porque huele que este es tu hogar, aunque no te dé cuenta, este piso está impregnado con tu olor, lo que significa que ella se dio cuenta que es tu hogar y que esa es donde duerme y por eso ella querrá dormir contigo en esa cama" explico Tsume tranquilamente.

"¿he?, pensé que tendría que dormir en el sofá, hasta que encuentre otra cama" miro Naruto sorprendido.

"los cachorros, sin importa de qué raza sea, no quiere separarse de sus padres, eso se aplica a ella, aunque su tamaño indique lo contrario" miraron a la zorrita que agarraba fuertemente la almohada de Naruto con alegría "no te preocupes ella con el tiempo entenderá que no es necesario dormir los dos en la misma cama" sonrió la mujer al ver que Naruto estaba atento a todo lo que ella decía.

"Naruto" llamo Kakashi que estaba mirando el interior la nevera "¿solo tiene ramen?, no creo que sea bueno para ella, por hoy lo dejamos pasar porque es tarde, pero mañana tendrá que comprar fruta, verduras y otras cosas " se veía como Naruto quería decir algo, pero al escuchar un gruñido en su cabeza entendió que no podía negarse, si no quería que el biju de su interior estuviera enojado con él.

"¿Cómo hago la compra si ella no quiere separarse de mí?" Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"Yo te traeré esta vez, después de todo tengo experiencia con los cachorros, tanto humano como animal, después tendrá que buscar a alguien" propuso Tsume tranquilamente "otra cosa antes de irnos, ella defenderá su territorio con fiereza" miro el Uzumaki confundido "lo que quiero decir que si alguien entra sin tu consentimiento en la casa, ella atacara a esa persona sin piedad, ten cuidado con eso, ¿vale?" advirtió la mujer con seriedad.

"Entiendo, tendré cuidado y gracias por la ayuda" sonrió Naruto alegremente.

"¿seguro que no puedo adoptarlo?" preguntó Tsume a Kakashi.

"dudo que niegue el apellido de su madre" hablo el peli gris tranquilamente.

"¿el apellido era de mi madre?" miro Naruto sorprendido, él pensó que eligieron alguno al azar pero no fue así.

"Si y lo dijo ahora es porque conseguí permiso del Hokage, para decir todo sobre tu madre" sonrió Kakashi al ver como se iluminaba la mirada de su alumno.

"¿de verdad?" afirmo Kakashi con la cabeza "¿Cuándo?, ¿Ahora?" dijo Naruto ilusionado.

"Lo siento, tendrá que ser mañana en el entrenamiento y ve temprano para que nadie vea a Yasaka-san, nos vemos mañana" hablo Kakashi antes de irse.

"hasta mañana" se despidió Tsume tranquilamente.

Naruto miro la salida de su casa durante unos segundos, estaba muy ilusionado, mañana sabría cosas de su madre, cuando Yasaka agarro su manga confundiendo al rubio.

"¿Qué pasa?" miro confundido al ver como la pequeña tiraba de la camiseta hacia abajo y parecía que se estaba conteniendo algo, pero cuando escucho un ruido de agua y un charco debajo de ella entendió todo "¡el servicio!" Intento ir pero ya era muy tarde y la pequeña empezó a llorar levemente. " _creo que empieza mi infierno ahora_ " pensó Naruto al darse cuenta que criarla no sería tan fácil.

Al día siguiente,

En Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento. El equipo 7 se reunió muy temprano para entrenar. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke miro seriamente, cerro unos segundos los ojos y volvió a abrirlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí estaba Kakashi esperándolo para entrenar, pensó que era una broma de Naruto, pero al ver el Uzumaki tumbado en el suelo agotado y una niña zorro durmiendo en su regazo, descarto la idea, mientras Sakura se escondía detrás del Uchiha, temía que la zorrita volviera a atacarle

"me alegro que vengáis temprano, porque la explicación será breve" dijo Kakashi seriamente, confundiendo a Sakura y Sasuke "pero antes despertar a Naruto" ordeno el jounnin a sus alumnos.

"me niego" hizo Sakura una cruz con sus brazos "me ataco" señalo a la zorrita que movió su oreja levemente asustando a la Haruno que fue detrás de Sasuke.

"ella solo se defendió Sakura, tu ignoraste el aviso que dio cuando levanto sus colas, el que avisa no es traidor" hablo Kakashi seriamente.

"¿pero qué es?" pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.

"No recuerda como los perro de los Inuzuka adquieren forma humana, es lo mismo, pero es un zorro en vez de un perro y por una razón piensa que Naruto es su padre" explico el jounnin esperando que se crea la mentira.

"bueno tiene los mismo bigote y ojos, no me entrañaría que pensara que son familiares" hablo Sakura al percatarse la marca que tenía la mejillas los dos.

"Baka, despierta" dijo Sasuke tranquilamente que lanzo una piedra pequeña con suavidad para no hacer daño, pero lo suficiente para despertar al Uzumaki, pero se sorprendió como la zorrita sin despertarse bloqueo el ataque "interesante" sin que Kakashi pudiera hacer nada lanzo otra piedra, sin embargo se tuvo que agachar al ver como la zorrita con maestría le devolvía la piedra con una de sus colas "Kakashi, creo que ella no quiere que lo levantemos " miro sorprendido el Uchiha ante el rival que tenía en su misión de despertar a Naruto.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" murmuro Kakashi "¿qué tal?... Naruto hay ramen gratis" dijo el jounnin esperando que funcionara.

"¿Dónde?" se levantó de repente Naruto, haciendo que Yasaka se callera del regazo y empezara a gemir levemente de dolor "Kakashi, mira que has hecho" miro enojado el Uzumaki que abrazaba y acariciaba levemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero ella no nos dejaba despertaste, después de todo ¿quiere saber quién fue tu madre?" dijo Kakashi, llamando la atención del equipo 7.

"¿Cómo es ella?" se acercó Naruto, pero llevaba en brazos a la zorrita con algo de dificultar.

"Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, era una mujer muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, según escuche desde niña ella siempre había tenido un gran temperamento generalmente cuando se emocionaba, pero a pesar de eso era una persona generosa y muy amorosa. Ella tenía una gran parte de tu personalidad Naruto, ya que en ocasiones se exaltaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, no se rendía y no se dejaba ganar fácilmente, se puede decir que tu heredaste su personalidad, incluso tenía un tic verbal como tú, ella decía Dattabane en lugar de tu Dattabayo" hablo Kakashi la personalidad de Kushina.

"¿de verdad?, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto aún más emocionado "¿Cómo era su aspecto?" preguntó el Uzumaki con interés.

"sabía que quería saber, por eso traje una foto de ella" dijo el jounnin que enseño una foto.

En la foto se veía una bella mujer de pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta, hacia el signo de la paz con una gran sonrisa, Naruto se quedó mudo al ver lo hermosa que era su madre.

"que hermosa mujer" murmuro Sakura "¿Dónde está?" dijo la Haruno olvidando que Naruto era huérfano.

"Murió en el ataque del Kyuubi, sin embargo no fue el biju quien lo mato" miro Kakashi hacia el cielo con una mirara seria, incluso podía verse levemente algo en él, como ira hacia alguien.

"¿me puedo quedar la foto?" preguntó el Uzumaki esperanzado de que le dejara quedarse.

"Si, puede quedártelo" sonrió Kakashi al ver como Naruto sonrió feliz y se acercó para coger la foto, pero no espero que Yasaka mirara al ninja copy y le diera una lamida en su mejilla.

"Vaya Kakashi ganaste su confianza" apareció Tsume con una bolsa de comida para entregárselo al Uzumaki.

"¿pero porque?" preguntó el jounnin confundido.

"Vamos tiene varios perros y no te da cuenta que ella instintivamente supo que hiciste a su padre feliz y ella te lamio la cara como agradecimiento" rodo la mujer los ojos ante la respuesta del sensei del equipo 7.

"Entiendo" sonrió Kakashi al saber que la próxima vez podría asecharse a Naruto sin que la pequeña le viera como amenaza.

"pero no entiendo, ¿porque le explica eso ahora?" pregunto Sasuke confundido.

"eso es porque entrenara en el arte de su clan, los Uzumaki era temidos por sus Fūinjutsu" explico el jounnin la razón.

"¿quiere decir que recibirá entrenamiento especial?" pregunto Sasuke sintiendo algo de enojo pero lo ocultaba.

"No, cada uno será entrenado de forma distinta y de forma seria, pensaba hacerlo poco a poco pero el ataque de Naruto me hizo tomar las cosas con más seriedad" miro Kakashi seriamente dando a entender que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"entiendo" sonrió el Uchiha al saber que su entrenamiento será más serio e intenso.

"Yasaka-san quédate aquí" dijo Naruto pero vio como la pequeña agarraba su chaleco, indicando que no quería que se fuera.

"sabía que pasaría esto" hablo Tsume y pensó en cómo ayudar al rubio con ese nuevo problema.

"Naruto as el Kage Bushin, por ahora no será nada físico, por lo cual me vale el clon" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente.

"¿pero cómo aprende el original?, Dattabayo" pregunto haciendo que Kakashi abriera como plato en su ojo visible y Tsume mirara sorprendida.

"Naruto, ¿no sabes que todo lo que el clon aprende vuelve al original?" Pregunto Tsume sin creérselo.

" ¿he?, ¿de verdad?" pregunto Naruto dejando a cuadro a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué clase de educación recibió en la academia?" pregunto Tsume levemente mosqueada.

"según escuche, solo Iruka se tomaba enserio su enseñanza" hablo Kakashi pensando en cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que Naruto necesitaba un repaso en general. "Naruto, retiro lo dicho, no quiero un clon, quiero 10 clones" ordeno Kakashi con seriedad.

"¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" pregunto Sasuke pensando que le estaba dejando de lado.

Kakashi miro al Uchiha y a la Haruno unos segundos, cuando creo dos clones, uno para cada uno.

"Vamos Sasuke, te enseñare como manejar mejor tu sharingan" hablo el clon, cuando escucho un gruñido.

Todos miraron a Yasaka confundidos, la pequeña miraba con enojo al clon de Kakashi y Tsume se percató de la causa.

"Kakashi manda a entrenar a Sasuke y a Sakura, tengo que decirte una cosa personal" miro Tsume con fiereza, haciendo que los clones de Kakashi llevaran sus alumnos a entrenar, dejando a Naruto y Yasaka. "creo que se porque reacciono de esa forma" miro la mujer levemente a la zorrita.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kakashi confundido.

"creo que la pequeña reaccione instintivamente a su enemigo natural, después de todo el Kyuubi fue manipulado por ellos, en contra de su voluntad en varias ocasiones, sería mejor que no pronuncie la palabra Sharingan y Uchiha delante de ella "se escuchó un gruñido de la pequeña dando la razón a la mujer "y mejor que Sasuke y tú no enseñéis esos ojos, si no quiere acabar con la cara arañada como el Hokage" dijo Tsume con seriedad.

"si tiene razón" miro Kakashi a su alumno "as los 10 clones Naruto" ordeno el ninja copy con seriedad.

Naruto creo los Kage bushin, Tsume y Kakashi miraron como la pequeña zorrita miro sorprendida a todos los clones del rubio, cuando la pequeña se acercó y se lanzó contra uno de ellos.

"Yasaka-san no te preocupes yo me quedo, el que se van son los clones, Dattabayo" acaricio Naruto a la pequeña para que se calmara.

"¿Qué?" miro la mujer sorprendida "ni con mi olfato era capaz de saber quién era el original, ¿Cómo lo supo ella?" murmuro Tsume algo preocupada y empezó a oler algo.

"puede ser casualidad que aceptara quien era el original" hablo Kakashi intentando calmar un poco a la mujer.

"No, me creería si fuera por instinto, porque he visto casos de eso, pero ella se fijó en todos antes de lanzarse, significa que estaba analizando quien era su verdadero padre, sea cual sea la cualidad que utilizo, ella no caerá antes los hengen, tiene razón en algo ese vejestorio de Danzo, esta niña tiene mucho potencial y aún no ha sido enseñada para ser ninja " empezó la mujer en preocuparse lo que pasaría si Danzo pusiera la manos sobre ella, pero aún seguía oliendo algo.

"Entiendo, parece que tendré que reforzar las vigilancia aún más" miro Kakashi de reojo a unos arbustos, cuando Tsume le agarra de la oreja.

"ella no es un enemigo" murmuro Tsume indicando que ella sabía quién era la visitante al sentir su aroma desde hace rato.

"¿ella?, te refiere a esa chica H…" Tsume tapo la boca confundiendo a Naruto.

"entrena a los 10 clones" miro la mujer a Naruto "te voy a dejar la compra en tu casa, pero debería buscar a una chica, que sea buena persona, NO violenta, que sepa cocinar y que no sea solo ramen Naruto" se vio como el Uzumaki intento decir algo pero lo callo con eso ultimo " y que te aprecie Naruto, sé que es difícil encontrar a una así, pero lo hay" sonrió y miro de reojo a unos arbustos.

"bueno Naruto, tu enseña a Yasaka a algunas palabras simples, mientras entreno a tus clones, porque después no va a poder hacerlo" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa malévola confundiendo al rubio.

Kakashi se llevó los 10 clones dejando al original con la zorrita, al llegar al lugar donde entrenaría se paró y miro seriamente.

"dividir en grupos de tres" ordeno Kakashi confundiendo a los clones.

"Kakashi sensei, si hacemos esos grupos, sobra uno" hablo unos de los Kage bushin del Uzumaki.

"No, porque ese aprenderá sobre la historia de los Uzumaki antes de entrar en el tema sobre Füijutsu" explico el jounnin el motivo de la división.

"ya lo hicimos, Dattabayo" dijo unos de los clones.

"Bien, el primero grupo aprenderá lo básico de Taijutsu, el segundo lo básico de ninjutsu y el tercero lo básico de genjutsu, si tenéis duda consultarme, de mientras enseñare la historia de los Uzumaki con el clon que sobra" se acercó Kakashi al clon para empezar la lesión.

Después del entrenamiento.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, indicando que paso todo el día entrenando, al reunirse el equipo 7, se podía ver el resultado del entrenamiento.

Sasuke estaba cubierto de golpes y polvo, aunque sonreía indicando que el entrenamiento era un buen desafío, con Sakura estaba pálida y temblada levemente, a su lado estaba Kakashi levemente enojado al descubrir una cosa.

"bueno, antes de que deshaga los clones Naruto, quiero decir una cosa" miro levemente a la Haruno."No quiero que nadie haga una estúpida dieta, porque el resultado es esto" se veía como Sakura miraba al suelo dolida al ser la ejemplo "los efecto son, peor capacidad de concentración o mayor tiempos de recuperación física, descenso del rendimiento, unido a una preocupación excesiva por la imagen que un ninja no necesita para nada, de que sirve ir de guapa si acaba en un ataúd, sin ir tan lejos, en misiones os podéis encontraros extremadamente cansados, sufrir golpes de calor con facilidad, estar de mal humor algo que el enemigo aprovecharía y sobre todo ser una gran carga para el equipo" dijo lo último enojado

"Yo Kaka…" se vio como la Haruno sintió mareada antes de desmayarse.

"Sasuke puede irte, mañana el entrenamiento será igual de intenso y necesita descansar y comer bien" aconsejo el jounnin seriamente, que cogió a Sakura entre sus brazos con cuidado.

"Ok, Kakashi sensei" se fue el Uchiha, aunque se podía notar que cojeaba levemente.

"Naruto antes de nada, cuando deshaga los clones te desmayara" dijo Kakashi preocupado.

"Si siempre utilizo los Kage bushin, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de ahora?" miro el rubio confundido.

"la diferencia de los Kage bushin que utilizaba en combate con lo de ahora, es que no tiene tanta información como esto" señalo el ninja copy a los clones "te desmayara por exceso de información y fatiga mental" explico Kakashi la diferencia que había.

"¿Qué va hacer con Sakura-chan?" pregunto Naruto, cuando Yasaka gruño levemente.

"tendré que hablar con su madre, seguramente ella no le agradara que allá saltado la cena y hare que este en el hospital estudiando un poco sobre el cuerpo humano, así entenderá que comer menos no es igual a estar más guapa" suspiro Kakashi.

Naruto entendió y deshizo los clones haciendo que desmayara, pero Kakashi consiguió que no callera al suelo, la zorrita se tensó y empezó a destrejarse su mejilla con la del Uzumaki esperando despertarlo.

"No te preocupes, solo esta inconsciente, se despertara después de dormir un rato" sonrió Kakashi para que la pequeña no se preocupada y lo puso con suavidad en el suelo.

"dor..mir" pronuncio la zorrita con dificultar y se puso al lado de su padre para dormir.

" _Ella ya entendió el significado de dormir y solo tiene 3 día de vida, puede que una semana ya sepa hablar con normalidad_ " pensó Kakashi sorprendido. " _espero que ella sea la indicada para cuidarla_ " miro de reojo a los arbusto ante de irse con Sakura en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando alguien salió entre los arbusto y fue hacia el Uzumaki, se acercó tan sigilosamente, que la pequeña no se percató de su presencia, cuando la visitante toco el pelo del rubio para ver como estaba, en ese momento la zorrita se levantó de golpe al sentir alguien y miro a la recién llegada.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : bueno eso no puedo responder, pero este capítulo ya lo insinúa quien es, ¿verdad?.

 **Joker-san** : Yasaka es digno de admiración al enfrentarse a Saukra XD

 **Zafir09** : gracias, la escena de Inoichi lo saque al recodar cuando el sacaba información del hombre que capturo Jiraiya (justo antes del ataque de Pein) y espera que Yasaka aprenda a hablar, la pobre Sakura no podrá con eso XD.

 **OTAKUFire** : gracias y será divertida y más la travesura que ara la pequeña XD.

 **spark297** : no te preocupes, si veo complicaciones lo pondré en pausa, por ejemplo el de los gemelos que lo voy a pausar en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: la siguiente en actualizar es el renacer el clan Uzumaki y los gemelos, aunque este ultimo se pondra en pausa durante un tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando alguien salió entre los arbusto y fue hacia el Uzumaki, se acercó tan sigilosamente, que la pequeña no se percató de su presencia, cuando la visitante toco el pelo del rubio para ver como estaba, en ese momento la zorrita se levantó de golpe al sentir alguien y miro la recién llegada.

Hinata estaba quieta, había escuchado que era como Akamaru y creía que Naruto era su padre, pero estaba seguro que eso no era verdad, al menos en la parte que decía que era como Akamaru, ella recordaba que cada vez que el compañero de Kiba se transformaba en la forma de su compañero humano, para mantenerlo gastaba chakra, algo que ella no estaba haciendo actualmente, significa que era su verdadera forma y eso le dejo confundida.

"¿Cómo te llama?" sonrió Hinata tiernamente, haciendo que la zorrita inclinara levemente la cabeza confundida ante esa actitud de la Hyuuga "¿Cómo te llama Naruto-kun?" volvió a preguntar y miro levemente al rubio con afecto, lo que no esperaba Hinata es que la zorrita se acercó a su cara de repente y empezó a olerla.

"Y…Yasa…ka" dijo la zorrita con dificultar al terminar de olerla.

"¿te lo puso Naruto-kun?" tardo un poco la zorrita responder con la cabeza, como si intentara comprender algo "es un bonito nombre" volvió Hinata a sonreír tiernamente, haciendo que la zorrita volviera a mirar confundida "¡¿he?!" grito Hinata al ver como la pequeña utilizo los muslos de la Hyuuga como almohada y se durmió tranquilamente. "¿Qué hago?, si despierta Naruto-kun que le diré" dijo Hinata intentando no entrar en pánico.

"que ere la encargada de cuidar de Yasaka-san" apareció Tsume junto con Kakashi.

"¿he?, ¿cuidarla? Pero Naruto prefería que fuera Sakura" miro tristemente, cuando la pequeña se movía incómodamente.

"descartado, Yasaka no soporta la presencia de Sakura, digamos que un poco más y Sakura se queda sin pelo en la cabeza" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabe que soy la indicada?" pregunto la Hyuuga no muy segura, haciendo que volviera a incomodar un poco a Yasaka, llamando la atención de Tsume.

"Porque eres la única que la pequeña ha aceptado como familia, igual que Naruto" sonrió la Inukuza tranquilamente.

"¿yo familia de Yasaka? Eso significa…" se empieza a sonroja y levemente feliz, pero por un motivo la zorrita se sentía más cómoda ahora.

"si eres la madre de Yasaka-san" sonrió Kakashi ante la expresión de sonrojo de la chica.

"¿pero cómo sabéis que ella me ve como su madre?" pregunto Hinata aun colorada.

"Ya es hora de comer según los cachorros, creo que Yasaka-san aún tendrá hambre, después de todo Naruto solo tenía ramen en su casa" sonrió Tsume maléficamente, confundiendo a Kakashi y a Hinata con ese comentario.

Sin previo aviso, la zorrita se levantó y se metió debajo de la chaqueta tocando la piel de la Hyuuga y empezó a subir hacia la zona de los pechos, cuando la peli azul sintió que algo mordía en una zona sensible de su pecho entendió porque la líder de los Izunuka dijo eso.

"es…es..espera Ya..Yasa..Yasaka-san, mi…mis pechos no…no dan le…leche…a… a aunque sea un poco más gra..grandes que las demás, ¡ayudarme!" salto Hinata intentando que Yasaka dejara sus pechos en paz.

Se podía ver como Kakashi miraba a un lado sonrojado, mientras Tsume intentaba no partirse de la risa.

Después de que Tsume consiguiera que la pequeña dejara los pechos de la Hyuuga, explico quién era realmente Yasaka, sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

"entonces si es un cachorro de zorro" murmuro Hinata que acaricia la cabeza de Yasaka, había vuelto a utilizar las piernas de la Hyuuga como almohada.

"Si y parece que ella te ves como tu madre" se podía ver como Hinata se sonrojaba por la experiencia de hace unos minutos. "si quiere evitar eso, aliméntalo bien y sanamente" se podía ver como Hinata afirmaba con la cabeza completamente roja.

"Nos vemos, tenemos que avisar al Hokage que tenemos a alguien digno que quien cuide de la pequeña, aceptada por ella misma" se veía como Kakashi sonreía, fue divertido ver esa situación de hace un momento, además había conseguido hacerlo una foto, el sonrojo era para despistar su jugada.

En la torre Hokage.

Tsume entro sin avisar, asustando al Hokage, este disponía a regañar cuando vio que también estaba Kakashi.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto Hiruzen al saber porque estaba esos dos aquí.

"encontramos a alguien que puede actuar como madre, aceptada por la misma Yasaka" explico Kakashi tranquilamente, aliviando un poco el Kage en saber que ya había encontrado a alguien.

"Hokage-sama, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?" miro Tsume levemente pensativa.

"Dime, responderé si está dentro de mis límites" fumo tranquilamente su pipa

"¿el Kyuubi tiene habilidades extra?, me refiero a parte de ser un ser grande y de gran chakra" pregunto la mujer seriamente.

"No que yo sepa, pero…., la primera jinchuriki tenía la habilidad de sentir las malas emociones, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?" miro el Hokage con interés.

"eso explica todo, porque negó a Sakura de primera hora y acepto a Hinata con facilidad, la pequeña puede sentir las malas emociones, seguro que lo heredo del Kyuubi original" explico Tsume

"¿Por qué piensa que lo heredo y no es otra cosa?" pregunto Hiruzen seriamente, eso sería de gran ayuda en misiones de espionaje, sabrían si había sido descubierto o evitar ataque sorpresa antes las malas intenciones que tendría el enemigo.

"Kakashi, recuerda como la pequeña reaccionaba cuando dormía en las piernas de Hinata" pregunto Tsume, haciendo que el Hokage mirara sorprendido al saber que era la Hyuuga la elegida.

"se sentía incomoda cuando la chica..." se quedó Kakashi unos segundo pensativo "cuando la chica se sentía triste y recuerdo que cuando Hinata dejo de estarlo, la pequeña dormía feliz" miro sorprendido ante el dato.

"Si, seguro que al no sentir nada malo de Hinata hacia ella y Naruto supo de inmediato que no era peligrosa y acepto su compañía, pero aún estoy pensando que hizo para que aceptara en ser su madre" intento Tsume en encontrar la respuesta.

"Tal vez instintivamente pudo notar los sentimiento que tiene Hinata-san hacia Naruto" hablo Kurenai que se asomaba la puerta "¿pero esa niña es lo que se rumorea por aquí? ¿Por qué mi alumna tiene que actuar como su madre?" pregunto Kurenai al no haber escuchado la conversación entera, si no la parte final.

"¡ha!, eso explica porque se quedó mirando confundida cuando Hinata miro a Naruto, intentaba saber que emoción era e instintivamente supo que le atraía a Naruto después de olerla" sonrió Tsume al entenderlo todo e intentando no responder a la pregunta de Kurenai.

"¿Cómo?, si es una niña" preguntaron todo al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

"etto… las chicas creamos algunas hormonas cuando estamos enamoradas y soltamos esas hormonas cuanto estamos antes el chicos que nos gusta, seguro que la pequeña olio eso y pensó que era su madre por eso" explico Tsume tranquilamente.

"entiendo" hablo Kurenai tranquila, pensando que su pupila estaba más cerca de estar con la persona que amaba y olvidando la pregunta.

"Por eso ella tiene que vivir con Naruto" soltó Tsume la bomba.

"¡espera!, ¿Está segura de esto?" pregunto Kurenai preocupada por su alumna, mientras el Hokage estaba pensando si era buena idea o no.

"Si, dudo que la pequeña quiera separarse de Hinata ahora que la ha reconocido como madre, solo lo dejara si Naruto se queda con ella y al revés cuando Naruto quiera irse, Hinata es quien se tiene que quedar, en resumen, Yasaka no quiere quedarse sola, quiere esta con unos de sus padres y la mejor forma es que los dos estén juntos" explico Tsume tranquilamente.

"entiendo, hablare con Hiashi, seguro que aceptara" hablo el Hokage, después de todo Hiashi sabia la verdad de la pequeña y seguro estaría de acuerdo si unos de los suyos ayudaran en crear un buen aliado, mejorando el estatus de su clan al saber que eran capaces de manejar cualquier situación, incluso si era un biju.

" _creo que voy a comprar varios carretes para la cámara_ " pensó Kakashi con una gran sonrisa, imaginando las diferentes situaciones que tendría la pareja.

Más tarde con el Uzumaki.

Naruto se despertó, se sentía desorientado al notar que ya era de noche, cuando se dio cuenta que la zorrita no estaba durmiendo con él.

"¿Dónde está Yasaka-san?" Miro a todos lados y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Estaba Hinata y Yasaka dormidas juntas, la Hyuuga abrazaba inconscientemente a la pequeña con ternura, esta se acurrucaba entre los brazos de la chica para sentir mejor el calor y protección que le daba la Hyuuga, haciendo imposible el Uzumaki en despertarla por la bonita escena.

" _¿Por qué esta Hinata aquí?_ " pensó el rubio confundido, pero al ver como abrazaba a la pequeña zorrita, entendió que fue ella quien lo estaba cuidando mientras estaba inconsciente.

"al fin despertaste" miro Naruto hacia un árbol y se dio cuenta que era Kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro naranja, en una rama "si no te ha dado cuenta Naruto, Hinata será quien cuide de Yasaka-san cuando está ocupado entrenando o comprando, pero recuerda que ella también es gennin, ella también necesita asistir sus entrenamiento y una cosa importante, es una chica, ¿tiene la casa limpia para una visita de una hermosa dama?" ante ese comentario Naruto se puso blanco.

"Yo..yo aún no he limpiado" murmuro el Uzumaki preocupado.

"bueno, no es que ella vaya a quedar a dormir o por el estilo, pero te aconsejaría que lo tenga todo limpio, porque puede que Yasaka vea a Hinata como su mama y quiera que pase la noche con ella" ese comentario puso más nervioso el Uzumaki "despiértala a las dos, dormir aquí puede ser peligroso para Yasaka-san, yo voy a asegurar el camino" dijo Kakashi que cerro el libro y desapareció.

Lo que no sabía Naruto es que Tsume estaba también presente y fue con el copy ninja para asegurar el camino, no entendió la mujer de porque no dijo dos cosas importante que tenía que decir al Uzumaki, pero al escuchar la palabras de Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír de forma diabólica ante la idea de Kakashi.

Naruto con cuidado despertó a las dos, Hinata al ver al Uzumaki se sonrojo de la vergüenza y pidió disculpa por dormirse, mientras Yasaka miraba confundida por el cambio de actitud de la Hyuuga y restregó su mejilla con el de la chica.

"Ella te está animando" sonrió Naruto alegremente "aunque no sé por qué" miro el chico confundido.

" _creo que me está animando para que confiese mis sentimientos_ " pensó Hinata abatida en darse cuenta que la zorrita se había percatado de sus sentimiento.

"Casa, Casa" movía Yasaka sus colas alegremente.

"Si es hora de ir a casa, Dattabayo" se levantó y cogió la mano de Yasaka, cuando la pequeña también cogió la mano de la peli azul.

"¡Casa!" sonreía la zorrita alegremente.

"creo que quiere que nos acompañe Hinata" sonreía algo nervioso el Uzumaki recordado que no tenía la casa limpia aun.

"No me importaría acompañarte" sonrió Hinata con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas " _al fin podre visita a su casa_ " pensaba la Hyuuga alegremente.

Caminaron tranquilamente la pareja y hablaban entre ellos (más Naruto que Hinata), aunque por una razón le pareció escuchar un clic de una cámara, pero pensaron que era su imaginación, al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Hinata se despidió, pero la zorrita agarro la mano de la peli azul, indicando que no quería que se fuera.

"Yasaka-san Hinata tiene que ir a su casa" intento Naruto que soltara a la Hyuuga.

"¿casa?" señalo con su otra mano la casa de Naruto, suspirando el Uzumaki al dase cuenta que no entendió nada.

"Yasaka-san" agacho Hinata levemente a la altura de la niña "te prometo que mañana volveré a esta aquí y jugaremos mucho" sonrió la peli azul tiernamente.

"¿mañana?" pregunto la pequeña que agacho las orejas y colas tristemente al entender esa palabra.

"Si, es una promesa de meñique" Hinata con cuidado cogió con su menique el de la niña e hizo la promesa, para después besarlo en la frente de la niña tiernamente, haciendo que la pequeña se sorprendiera por ese acto de afecto.

"¡mañana jugar!" sonreía la zorrita alegremente y fue adentro para que fuera ya el día siguiente.

"parece que tiene experiencia con los niños, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto algo nervioso, para que no entrara en su casa y viera el destrate que tenía.

"es porque tengo una hermana menor" sonrió Hinata alegremente pero al recodar que era con Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

"Pues nos vemos mañana, que tenga una buena noche, Hinata" se despidió Naruto con un guiño sin saber que eso aria un gran impacto en el corazón de la peli azul y cerro la puerta.

Hinata se sonrojo al máximo y se agarró el pecho, para respirar rápidamente para calmarse.

" _Naruto me guiño, él no había hecho ese gesto nadie, excepto a Sakura para ganar su atención, ¿significa que estoy ganando terreno?_ " sonrió la chica que fue a su casa alegremente.

En la residencia Hyuuga.

Hinata llego a su casa y vio unas cuantas maletas, le entro la curiosidad y disimuladamente activo su Doujutsu y supo de inmediato que era sus cosas, asustando enormemente a la chica.

"Ya llegaste" apareció su padre seriamente, asustando mas a la chica.

"Pa..padre, ¿por…porque esta mis cosas fuera?" pregunto Hinata aterrada, pensaba que estaba siendo expulsada del clan y por eso no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.

"cálmate, no será expulsada si eso es lo que piensa" eso calmo un poco a la chica "solo que vivirás fuera" eso confundido mucho a Hinata, porque vivir fuera era lo mismo que ser expulsada, pero su padre había dicho que no estaba.

"¿Por qué tengo que vivir fuera? Padre" pregunto Hinata intentando sonar calmara pero fallaba levemente.

"Me he enterado que te han dado la misión de cuidar de la zorrita" dijo seriamente y sin cuidado en sus palabras.

"Se llama Yasaka-san" salto Hinata de repente pero se acobardo al recodar quien era su padre.

"Parece que esta misión es beneficiosa para ti también, cúmplela y as que el clan se orgullezca de tu trabajo" eso alegro a la peli azul pero no pudo evitar tener una duda.

"¿pero dónde viviré?" pregunto Hinata confundida.

"Con el Uzumaki" cerro los ojos Hiashi, no le hacía gracias dejar a su hija sin protección ante un chico a solas, pero los ancianos que estuvieron presente en la reunión con el Kage, le agrado saber que uno de sus miembros era elegido para esta misión y que si todo salía bien, tendría no solo un ninja poderoso en Konoha para su protección, si no que mejoraría el estatus de su clan, pudiendo hacer mejores tratos con el exterior de Konoha, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido confundiendo a Hiashi que abrió los ojos y vio a su hija desmayada completamente roja "espero que Naruto sepa tener sus manos quieta" murmuro Hiashi y ordeno a algunos sirviente llevar a Hinata a la cama y preparar las cosas, pensó que sería mejor que fuera por la mañana para que así las cosas se asimilara mejor, por el bien de su hija y sobre todo de Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto se despertó, podía oler un aroma agradable y pensó que el vecino estaba cocinando cuando sintió un peso encima.

"¡MAÑANA!" grito Yasaka feliz encima del rubio.

"si entiendo, quiere jugar con Hinata, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

Se levantó para lavarse la cara, cuando descubrió que la casa estaba ordenada y veía algunas maletas en el suelo, confundiendo enormemente al rubio.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Naruto a su mismo cuando ve a alguien en la cocina.

"buenos días Naruto-kun, el desayuno ya…" dio Hinata la vuelta pero se quedó estática, porque el Uzumaki no tenía la camiseta puesta " _Naruto sin camiseta, Naruto sin camiseta, Naruto sin camiseta_ " pensaba repetidamente para asimilar la información, cuando se sonrojo y se desmayó.

"¡Hinata!" fue Naruto hacia la chica desmayada y se percata que tenía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa levemente holgada, pero al estar tumbada boca arriba, se había pegado a su figura, mostrando lo buen desarrollada que estaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando vio a Yasaka a acercarse y mirar los pechos de Hinata mientras chupaba su dedo, cuando levanto la camiseta para meterse dentro de ella e ir a su destino que era la delantera de la chica.

"¡espera!" levanto Naruto agarrando a Hinata de la cintura para evitar que la zorrita hiciera lo que estaba pensando "la comida está allí, no aquí" señalo con la mano, erro fatal, al hacerlo se le fue el cuerpo de la chica y para que no callera al suelo sin querer agarro el pecho de la Hyuuga resaltando más y notando su suavidad "¿los pechos son así de suaves?" murmuro Naruto a sí mismo, pero al mirar, vio que Hinata se había despertado y estaba sonrojado al máximo, cuando Naruto quería explicar que fue un accidente, la chica se desmayó de nuevo.

Más tarde.

Hinata, Naruto comían el desayuno completamente rojos, mientras Yasaka comía de mala gana la comida que estaba dando la Hyuuga.

"Yo…" intentaba Naruto explicar lo ocurrido de esta mañana, pero no era capaz de sacar el tema.

"Yasaka intento amamantar a través de mí, ¿verdad?" Murmuraba Hinata, no se atrevía utilizar la palabra pechos por la vergüenza que tenía.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó el Uzumaki sorprendido.

"Porque ayer lo intento, Yasaka me ve como su verdadera madre" volvió a murmura la Hyuuga. "pensé que Kakashi-san lo comento" miro levemente a Naruto dando una expresión enternecedora al tener las mejillas encendidas.

"Kakashi-sensei solo me dijo que era quien cuidaba nada más" dijo Naruto y recodo la indirecta que dijo el ninja copy sobre que posiblemente que la zorrita lo quisiera como madre, entendió que fue una broma de su sensei, cuando recodo otra indirecta que dijo el peli gris "Hinata, ¿vas a vivir aquí?" pregunto Naruto levemente avergonzado, cuando Hinata disponía a responder el rubio no lo dejo "¿Qué digo?, como una chica tan bonita, viviría en este lugar" ese comentario provoco otro sonrojo a la chica.

"voy a vivir aquí" murmuro Hinata.

"¿he?" miro Naruto confundido.

"voy a vivir aquí" murmuro un poco más fuerte, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso.

" _Dios, no guarde las cosas que una chica no debía ver_ " pensó Naruto, cuando nota que Yasaka estaba jugando con algo, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera pálido.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad, pero antes que pudiera verlo Naruto lo cogió y lo destruyo confundiendo a la Hyuuga.

"era basura que olvide tirar, nada más, Dattabayo" sonreía nerviosamente " _adiós mi colección de foto de Sakura_ " lloraba internamente el chico, sin saber que Yasaka sonreía feliz al saber el contenido que tenía.

"Ahora que me fijo Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué Yasaka-san solo lleva una camiseta para vestir?" miro levemente sonrojada a la pequeña.

"esa es mi camiseta, si intento cambiar algo que no utilice se lo quita" explico Naruto el problema.

"eso quiere decir que no tiene ropa interior" afirmo Naruto "Yasaka-san ven conmigo" agarro Hinata a la pequeña y se llevó al cuarto de baño.

Más tarde

Se podía ver en el salón, como la pequeña levantaba la camiseta y miraba la braga blanca que tenía puesta, la zorrita no entendía para qué servía esa cosa de tela, pero al ver que tenía el olor a su madre y que ella también lo tenía uno parecido, decidió no quitárselo, pero aun así miraba confundida e intrigada.

"Por favor baja tu camiseta, te puede resfriar" dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, sabía que si Yasaka no se lo quitaba, significaba que esa braga pertenecía a Hinata e intentaba no imaginarlo con eso puesto.

De repente Yasaka agacho la camiseta y miro angustiada, Naruto reconoció ese patrón, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, Hinata acarro la mano de la zorrita y lo llevo al servicio, al salir la zorrita caminaba tranquilamente junto con la peli azul.

"¿Cómo sabía que tenía que ir al servicio?" Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"es porque soy una chica, Naruto-kun" se sonrojo Hinata, dando a entender al rubio que era cosas de chicas y decidido no seguir el tema.

Más tarde.

Naruto, junto con Hinata y Yasaka, estaba en la zona de entrenamiento, Kakashi estaba explicando que harían hoy y como ayer creo dos clones para que entrenara a Sakura y Sasuke por separado, Naruto miro feliz cuando Kakashi se acercó a la pequeña familia.

"¿recuerda lo de ayer?" afirmo Naruto con la cabeza.

"si, un ejemplo es que los Uzumakis somos pariente lejanos de los Senju, tenía tan buena relación que los jounnin lleva el símbolo Uzumaki en sus chaquetas en su honor" explico el rubio, ganando una sonrisa al ninja copy.

"Bien, te enseñare el arte del Füijuntsu, sin embargo Naruto, solo puedo enseñar lo más básico, mi conocimiento es escaso y aún estoy esperando el permiso para ver las pertenencia de tu madre para ver si hay pergaminos con Füijutsu en su interior" explico Kakashi tranquilamente.

"¿puedo declarar las pertenencia de mi madre?" preguntó Naruto levemente preocupado por recibir la negativa.

"no lo sé Naruto, ella también era ninja y por seguridad cuando uno muere y no tiene familiares cercanos, se elimina para evitar que caigan en mala manos, por suerte el Hokage lo guardo porque sabía que era su hijo, pero pedir ese clases de permiso tiene que ser como mínimo chunnin" explico Kakashi el inconveniente que tenía. "por ahora nos apañamos con esto" saco Kakashi un papel y un pincel y se lo da al Uzumaki.

Continuara…

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **jonatanantonio :** aquí la continuación y Naruto y Hinata ya empezaron a acercase aunque de forma rara.

Yasaka es solo un cachorro de zorro, pero empezara a aprender rápido y querrá que sus padres estén juntos, eso provocara situaciones divertida y vergonzosa para la pareja, por ahora sabe que Sakura es su enemiga natural(en juntar a sus padres).

Kakashi intentara enseñar todo lo que sabe, pero no es maestro en Füijutsu, pero ya tengo pensado quien le enseñara cuando Kakashi no pueda enseñar más y no será Jiraiya.

 **Luisdox:** aquí la tiene y se explica porque Yasaka ataco a Sakura sin pensar dos veces.

 **Joker-san:** si hago que sea de peso porque entiende de animales, aunque con el tiempo empezara a salir menos, para que salga otro más.

 **Zafir09:** bueno el Kyuubi solo quiere lo mejor para ella, por eso hizo que inconscientemente este en alerta con todo lo que esté relacionado con el Sharingan, digamos que el biju puso un detector de peligro Uchiha dentro de ella para que huya en caso de encontrar con uno.

 **kakaroto232** : si tanto que lo ve como su madre XD

 **OTAKUFire** : estaba claro que era ella XD, yo también me pareció mal que entrenara a Naruto seriamente cuando se fue Sasuke, cuando un sensei debería intentar enseñar a todos por igual y no solo a uno, como hizo en el examen chunnin, aunque no es lo mismo tres que treintas alumnos XD y se sobre la misión de la cara de Kakashi, por eso puse de la foto y que va a explotarlo al máximo su habilidad XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : bueno la escena de Sakura lo puse al recodar que ella se saltó la cena también cuando hicieron la prueba gennin, mire por internet que efecto tenía hacer esa clase de cosas y descubrí que era muy peligroso hacer eso, no dude en ponerlo en el capítulo, sobre Sasuke, no te preocupes Yasaka si atacara a Sasuke, ¿Cuándo?, cuando la pequeña deje de estar solo atento a Naruto y Hinata.

 **PD** : próxima actualización, cambio de destino, lo tendré listo en tres o cuatro días o más (tengo cierto asunto que tengo que resolver)

 **PD2** : si veis algún error, por favor coméntamelo, algunas veces me lo paso sin querer y cuando lo repaso lo veo por encima y solo veo las falta graves pero no las pequeña.

 **PD3** : he arreglado un error en el capítulo uno y tres, en el uno no decía la edad de Yasaka, ese error salió porque fanfiction no acepta números y yo lo puse exactamente en número, para que no tengáis que leerlo ella tiene unos siete u ocho años de edad, el error del capítulo tres, es el nombre de Sakura, en su lugar escribir Sasuka, ya fue corregido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

* * *

Naruto llevaba horas dibujando sellos, intentaba crear lo mismo sellos que su sensei hizo como ejemplo, pero al final fallaba cuando lo ejecutaba.

"en que me equivoco" murmuraba el Uzumaki frustrado.

Más adelante estaba Hinata, Yasaka y Kakashi sentado, parecía que el peli gris estaba escuchado algo que decía la Hyuuga.

"entiendo, por una razón siente que tu Taijutsu le falta algo" pensaba Kakashi seriamente.

"Si, pero no consigo que es, ¿algún consejo?" pregunto Hinata, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yasaka, que dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de la chica.

" _ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí cuidando a Yasaka-san, podría pedir a Kurenai que cambiemos alumnas, le enseño taijutsu a Hinata y Kurenai enseña a Sakura genjutsu, saldríamos todos ganando ante el intercambio temporal, pero tiene que ser antes del examen chunnin que será dentro de una semana y media"_ pensaba seriamente el ninja copy. "Se me ocurre una idea para empezar, pero antes tendré que consultar con tu sensei" Kakashi mira a Naruto unos segundo cuando se le ocurrió otra idea "¿sabes el Kage bushin?" preguntó el jounnin.

"No, porque no tengo tanto chakra para crear tanto clones como Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata con sinceridad.

"pues para el ejercicio que tengo preparado, quiero que aprenda esa técnica" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión, haciendo que Yasaka se levantara alerta con las orejas y colas en alto, para después mirar confundida al ver a su padre con la cara negra y el pelo echado hacia atrás por la explosión.

"Kakashi sensei, ¿podría explicarme de nuevo?, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto antes de desmayarse.

"Naruto-kun" fue Hinata hacia el rubio, mientras Yasaka mirara confundida al no enterarse de nada.

"su problema es su control de chakra, en el momento que introduce en el sello" murmuro Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

Después del entrenamiento, en la casa del Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba nervioso, era la primera noche en que pasaría con Hinata en el mismo techo y por una razón sentía que algo grande pasaría y no sabía si era bueno o no.

"Ya está listo la cena" dijo Hinata poniendo la cena.

"huele bien, será una gran esposa, además de ser un gran ninjas, me está empezando a envidiar un poco la persona que se case contigo, ¿verdad Yasaka-san?" dijo Naruto haciendo que la zorrita mirara algo confundida al no entender bien.

" _creo que debo de cambiar de táctica y ser más directa_ " pensó Hinata comiendo su comida levemente desilusionada.

Después de la cena.

Naruto se cambió su ropa de dormir, cuando vio como la peli azul ya cambiaba, se preparaba unas sábanas para dormir en el suelo, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

"Hinata no puede dormir en el suelo, la cama es para ti y Yasaka-san" miro Naruto preocupado por la chica.

"Pero es tu cama Naruto-kun" murmuro Hinata levemente avergonzada en pensar en dormir en la cama del chico que le gustaba.

"No sería caballeroso dejar que una chica duerma en el suelo, además eres mi invitada, seria descortés que durmiera en el suelo" intento el Uzumaki que la Hyuuga durmieran en su cama

"de acuerdo" acepto la peli azul y fue a la cama, allí estaba Yasaka subida y miraba confundida.

"¿Papa?" señalo la zorrita confundida de que no viniera su padre a dormir con ella.

"dice que dormirá en el sofá" dijo Hinata dulcemente para no incomodar a la criatura.

"¡No!, ¡papa dormir!" dijo Yasaka golpeando con las palmas a la cama.

"parece que tendrá que dormir tu Naruto-kun" suspiro la peli azul, cuando la pequeña no le deja salir de la cama, confundiendo a la Hyuuga.

"¡No!, ¡papa, mama dormir!" dijo la zorrita enfadada y con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

"creo que quiere que durmamos en la cama los tres" murmuro Hinata levemente sonrojada.

"Pero la cama es pequeña, con dos era difícil, con tres estaríamos apretados, Dattabayo" intento el Uzumaki que entrara la pequeña en razón.

"¡MAMA, PAPA DORMIIIIR!" empezó la pequeña a llorar, cuando empezó a formarse algo en su pequeña boca.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruto confundido, la Hyuuga no lo veía porque estaba detrás de la pequeña.

" _ **mocoso**_ " se escuchó en su cabeza la voz del Kyuubi " _ **si no quiere que tu piso salga volando en mil pedazos, acepta dormir con la chica, esa cosa es peligrosa**_ _"_ dijo débilmente el biju.

Naruto supo que era peligroso en el acto, si el biju aun estando débil, se había molestado en hablarle, significa que esa cosa era grave y por seguridad suya y de su casa, decidió aceptar su destino.

"Ok, dormiré con las dos" dijo Naruto acercándose esperando que captara el mensaje.

"¿dormir?" pregunto Yasaka que había deshecho la esfera negra, indicando que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente.

"Si" contesto Naruto, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja.

" _Voy a dormir con Naruto-kun, Voy a dormir con Naruto-kun_ " pensaba la Hyuuga mas sonrojada.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto dormía tranquilamente, cuando sentía el aliento de alguien, al abrir lentamente sus ojos se encontró con la cara de Hinata muy cerca de la suya, se sonrojo el Uzumaki de la proximidad y percatarse de lo linda que se veía la chica dormida, además los rayos del sol al darle en la cara hacia ver más bonita de lo que es, no podía evitar mirar su tez de piel, parecía de porcelana pero a la vez era suaves al tacto, hacia bien contraste con su pelo azul oscuro, pero cuando miro a sus labios, no pudo evitar preguntarse a que sabría, si era suaves o no y mil preguntas y en eso en mente lentamente fue a juntas sus labios, cuando quedaba pocos milímetros, la Hyuuga dio una expresión de molestia confundiendo al Uzumaki.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo? no debería aprovecharme de ella cuando esta durmiendo"_ se regañó mentalmente, pero se quedó de piedra cuando Hinata dio un leve gemido, no sabía si era de dolor u otra cosa, cuando mira hacia abajo y ve que su mano está en el pecho de Hinata _"¿Qué demonios hace mi mano allí?"_ intento mover la mano, cuando se da cuenta de un detalle. _"¿desde cuándo los pechos de Hinata tiene diferentes tamaños entre ellos?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, cuando se mueve el bulto más grande provocando otro gemido de la chica, haciendo que Naruto se diera cuenta de una cosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto levanto la camiseta de Hinata y como pensó, Yasaka estaba chupeteando uno de los pechos de la peli azul, intentando tomar leche de la Hyuuga.

"¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que los pe….?" Se quedó Naruto estático al darse cuenta de un pequeño gran detalla.

El Uzumaki descubrió que Hinata dormía sin sostén, ahora mismo estaba viendo esos bultos blancos que se veía suaves y esponjoso al tacto y ese círculo rosado dando ganas de jugar con ellos, aunque solo podía ver uno, porque el otro lo tenía la zorrita en su boquita.

"mío" dijo la pequeña agarrando el otro pecho de la chica, indicando que no quería compartir la comida, si es que el Uzumaki quería eso.

"Yasaka-san, suéltalo antes que…" Naruto paro al sentir una mirada y lentamente bajaba la camiseta y vio la Hyuuga despierta y completamente roja.

Se escuchó en el edificio el sonido de un guantazo, confundiendo a los vecinos por lo temprano y extraño que era.

Se veía a Hinata tomar un vaso de leche tímidamente, estaba demasiada avergonzada para preparar el desayuno, mientras Naruto estaba regañando a la zorrita por lo de esta mañana y la pequeña miraba confunda ante la marca de la mano que tenía el rubio en la cara.

"si tenía hambre, debiste despertarnos y no atacar los pe..digo no molestar a Hinata" intentaba Naruto ser serio, pero no era capaz de olvidar cierta anatomía de la peli azul.

"leche mama" murmuraba Yasaka tristemente.

"si quiere leche, toma la leche de papa" sonrió Naruto, haciendo que Hinata escupiera lo que está bebiendo, al saber que esa frase tenia doble sentido.

"¿leche de papa?" pregunto la zorrita confundida.

"Si, te daré mucha leche, pero tiene que pedírmelo" dijo el Uzumaki, haciendo que la Hyuuga quedara en shock.

"Naruto-kun" llamo Hinata, haciendo señales para que se acercara.

"¿Qué pasa Hinata?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"¿Sabes cómo nacen los niños?" pregunto la chica temiendo lo peor.

"de la cigüeña" sonrió Naruto felizmente como si fuera muy obvio, haciendo que la chica agachara la cabeza abatida.

La Hyuuga aprendió sobre el tema de sexo en una clases que se dieron después de graduarse, algo que el Uzumaki se saltó para jugar con sus amigos y como era huérfano nadie se molestó en explicárselo después, la chica miraba preocupada, no quería ser el que lo explicara, si fuera Yasaka podría intentarlo a ser del mismo sexo, pero Naruto era del sexo contrario y además era el chico que ella amaba.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta, haciendo que la peli azul fuera a ver quién era con rapidez, al abrirlo era Tsume y Kakashi.

"buenas Hinata" saludo la mujer con energía.

"viniste en un buen momento" dijo Hinata que agarro la muñeca de los dos jounnin y llevo delante de Naruto "explicar cómo se hacen los niños" dijo Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa.

"¿no sabe nada del sexo?" pregunto Tsume al Uzumaki y este niega con la cabeza "bueno el sexo comienza cuando te entra la calentura, te hace salvaje y te quita las ganas de comer, cuando los dos sexo opuesto se encuentra en un lugar, se pelean entre ellos para dominar uno del otro, si es la hembra la ganadora, se ara el caballito y si es el macho, el perrito" dijo Tsume dispuesto a seguir pero es cortada por la hyuuga.

"¡alto!, esa no es la explicación que quería" dijo Hinata de repente y sonrojada, había recodado sobre un libro que compro hace tiempo, pensando que era de romance puro, lo era pero tenía escena subida de tema y debido a que era un libro explicaba detalladamente esa escena, se había quedado en su mente aunque no quisiera la chica.

"¿caballito?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¿perrito?" miro Yasaka a su padre igual de confundida.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto la peli azul no muy confiada.

"Naruto, el sexo es cuando coge a tu pareja con delicadeza, le dice cosas bonitas mientras lo lleva a la cama y lo desnuda con suavidad, elegancia y respecto" se podía ver como la chica suspiraba al saber que el jounnin iba en buen camino "después le hace las cien postura del Kama Sutra" sonrió el ninja copy haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo por la sorpresa.

"Kama…" miro Naruto confundido

",,,Sutra" termino Yasaka de igual forma que el rubio.

"¡fuera!" hecho Hinata a los dos jounnin "¿vosotros sois adultos?" pregunto la peli azul cerrando la puerta.

Se podía ver como los dos jounnin estaba en la calle y se miraron entre ellos.

"¿calentura?" pregunto Kakashi con una ceja levantada.

"¿Kama Sutra?" miro de igual forma que su compañero.

Sin decir más los dos empezaron a reír, indicando que era una broma sin importancia, sabía del problema de Naruto, pero pensaron que fuera la Hyuuga que solucionara el problema, si era capaz de explicarlo, sería capaz de hablar con Naruto con normalidad.

En el piso.

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, tenía que explicar a Naruto todo y por desgracia Kurenai estaba de misión y pedir a su padre seria la muerte del Uzumaki, pensando que él quería hacer esas cosas a ella, suspiro varias veces la chica para calmarse y fue hacia el rubio con todo el valor que reunió.

Después de la explicación…

Hinata estaba avergonzada y sonrojada de tal forma que competía con el color del pelo de Yasaka, quería hacer un agujero y no salir en toda su vida, mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido y levemente sonrojado.

"¿quiere decir que mi cosita está hecho para eso, igual que tu cosita?" pregunto Naruto, haciendo que Hinata afirmara con la cabeza, porque sentían que si hablaba se iba a desmayar.

"¿papa sexo Mama?, ¿más Yasakas?" pregunto Yasaka entusiasmada y sonreía inocentemente sin saber que era realmente el sexo.

Naruto y Hinata miraron a la pequeña sorprendidos y después miraron entre ellos dos, cuando la chica se desmayó al darse cuenta a que se refería la pequeña.

"¿mama bien?" pregunto la zorrita preocupada.

"Si, está bien Dattabayo" dijo Naruto sonrojado " _Yasaka pregunto que si hiciéramos eso, ella tendría hermanas pequeñas_ " pensó el rubio aún más colorado.

Más tarde.

Naruto, Hinata y Yasaka estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, allí estaba Kakashi esperándolo, solo faltaba que viniera Sasuke y Sakura. Al llegar esos dos, el jounnin decidió decir la idea de intercambio de alumnas y eso no le gusto a la Haruno.

" _no puedo irme, si me voy Hinata podría quitarme a Sasuke-kun, no me importa si me quita a Naruto, pero no voy a dar a mi Sasuke-kun sin pelear_ " pensó Sakura preocupada "Kakashi-sensei, no lo entiendo" interrumpió la Haruno "según tengo entendido, el equipo 7 se formó con el mejor de la clase" señalo a Sasuke "la mejor en notas" señalo a ella misma "para ayudar con el que tiene menor nota y el ultimo de la clase" señalo a Naruto, ese gesto no le agrado a la pequeña "alguien que no fue mejor en nota, ni mejor de la clase no ayudaría a Naruto en nada" esa palabras que dijo la peli rosa fueron cuchillos en el pecho de la Hyuuga y eso noto Yasaka que empezó a gruñir levemente hacia la Haruno "y aunque pertenece a un famosos clan en Konoha, no fue al equipo siete, porque no posee las cualidades necesaria y yo sí poseo, ella fue con otro equipo según sus cualidades que tiene ella, " Hinata oculto la mirada y mordió levemente el labio inferior por esas palabras.

" _Ella no quiere irse del equipo_ " pensó Kakashi suspirando " _aunque dije que sería temporal teme que le quite su lugar en el equipo, ella no sabe que cuando son Chunnin no es necesario que sigan siendo un grupo_ " vio el jounnin que su alumna seguía dando razones para no irse, cuando disponía a callarla, sintió una sed de sangre y miro hacia donde procedía, se sorprendió lo que vio detrás de Naruto y Hinata.

Yasaka se había puesto a cuatro patas y movía sus nueves colas de un lado a otro ferozmente, sus uñas había crecido de tal forma que parecía pequeña zarpas y sus colmillo se había hecho levemente más largos, las marcas de sus mejillas se profundizo y sus pupilas se afino y sus iris desaparecido el azul para dar el rojo en su lugar, ya no era la pequeña inocente zorrita, ahora era una zorra buscando a matar y su presa era la Haruno.

"¡SAKURA CALLATE!" grito Kakashi sabiendo que fueron las palabras de la Haruno que provoco la rabia de la pequeña.

"¿he?" se quedó sorprendido la Haruno por el grito.

"No diga nada, ni te muevas" ordeno el jounnin, estaba buscando una forma de calmar a la pequeña, pero primero tenía que hacer que la Haruno no hiciera nada más, para no empeorar las cosas.

"Pero no termine Kakashi sensei, después de todo Naruto quiere que este en el mismo equipo" miro Sakura confundida sin saber que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al ver como Hinata sintió herida por eso.

Yasaka se lanzó hacia la peli rosa, la Haruno vio en un segundo a la pequeña delante de ella dispuesta a atacar, no le dio tiempo a moverse cuando la pequeña lanzo un zarpazo, quedaba pocos milímetros para que le diera el ataque, cuando Kakashi con rapidez agarro a la Haruno de la cintura y lo tumbo, el tronco que estaba detrás de ellos se partió en dos como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, Kakashi rápidamente giro sobre sí mismo para no perder de vista a la pequeña y listo para destapar su Sharingan, aunque sabía que eso podría empeorar, pero necesitaba para esquivar y meter en un genjutsu a la pequeña.

Cuando Yasaka levanto la mano para dar otro zarpazo, apareció Tsume que agarro la muñeca de la zorrita y con su otra mano agarro el cuello, inmovilizándola.

"neutralizado" dijo Tsume que agarro por el pescuezo de la zorrita y lo levanto, haciendo que Yasaka quedara inmóvil, junto sus brazos y piernas cerca de su cuerpo inconscientemente, parecía un cachorro listo para que su madre lo llevara a algún lugar.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido, había visto algo pasar a su lado, pero no pensó que era Yasaka y menos que atacara a Sakura.

"eso me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué me ataco Kakashi sensei?" pregunto Sakura asustada.

"Si midiera tus palabras y mirara a tu alrededor, te habría dado cuenta que eso enojo a la pequeña" dijo el ninja copy, no podía decir que fue los sentimiento negativo que desprendía Hinata que afectaron a la zorrita y ella actuó para proteger a su madre de ese sentimiento negativo.

"Naruto" miro el rubio al líder de los Inuzuka "ese fue el motivo de porque Yasaka ataco a la Haruno" la mujer señalo a la Hyuuga, Naruto vio como Hinata estaba de espalda e intentaba oculta a los demás una lagrima, que se había formado en su ojo "la pequeña sintió que esas palabras hirieron a su madre fuertemente, aunque Sakura no tenía intención de hacer daño a Hinata, la Haruno solo tenía intención de no salir del equipo siete, Naruto tu sabes mejor que nadie que algunas palabras duele más que mil golpes" dijo Tsume que soltó a la zorrita al sentir que no había peligro y la pequeña al sentir libre fue hacia la peli azul, que empezó a restregar su mejilla con la de Hinata para animarla.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta que Sasuke miraba a la pequeña con interés, empezó a sospechar que las palabras de Kakashi era mentira y que Yasaka era algo más que una simple cría de zorro, esa fuerza de ella era anormal al ver como corto el tronco y la forma de mover las colas le recordaba a algo, pero no era capaz de saber de dónde, sin embargo tenía una cosa en claro, esa cría podría ser una buena herramienta.

Naruto miraba a Hinata preocupado, lo que dijo Sakura no debía haberla herido de esa forma, la peli azul solo debería sentir indignación o enfado, porque sabía por experiencia que Sakura hablaba sin pensar demasiado y alguna veces puede decir cosas que molesta, pero si esas palabras hizo que la Hyuuga sintiera fatal, algo grave pasaba a la chica, decidió el Uzumaki ayudarla en todo lo que podría, después de todo Naruto sintió que ella estaba ayudando en la casa y con Yasaka, cuando solo tenía que cuidar de la cría cuando el no estuviera.

Después de que Sakura aceptara entrenar con Kurenai, (después de que Kakashi estuviera regañándola durante una hora entera), cada uno fue a entrenar, pero Sasuke quería entrenar en el mismo lugar que el Uzumaki, sin embargo el ninja copy negó la petición, al decir que el tipo de entrenamiento que tenía pensado para ambos necesitaba que fuera en diferentes lugares, haciendo que el Uchiha aceptara de mala gana.

A continuación en ninja copy enseño los sellos de almacenaje a Naruto, pensando que eso sería más sencillo y no requiere tener buen control de chakra para crearlo, algo contrario a los sellos explosivos que intento el día anterior. Después de la explicación, Kakashi fue hacia Hinata y empezó a enseñarle el Kage bushin.

Más tarde, en el piso de Naruto.

El Uzumaki miraba la nevera, quería hacer la cena para ayudar a la chica y poder sacar el delicado tema, pero se dio cuenta que no era muy bueno en la cocina.

"debí tomar el curso de cocina que propuso Jiji-san" murmuraba el Uzumaki que cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

"Naruto-kun, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto Hinata asomándose levemente.

"creo que hoy también comeremos tu comida" sonreía Naruto levemente nervioso.

"Si quiere te enseño a cocinar" propuso la Hyuuga al imaginar porque el rubio cambio de idea.

"gracias, eres demasiado amable" sonreía Naruto, sonrojando levemente a la chica.

"¡cocinar!" intervino Yasaka alegremente.

"parece que tendré que enseñar a dos personas" sonrió Hinata tiernamente.

Diez minutos más tarde.

La cocina estaba en un caos y en el centro Yasaka que sonreía alegremente con sus colas, su cuerpo estaba cubierta de manchas de alguna crema o harina y delante de ella estaba Naruto y Hinata en igual estado y sorprendidos por lo que acaba de ver, cuando los dos empezaron a reír junto con la zorrita.

"creo que necesitamos cambiarnos y bañarnos" aconsejo la chica tranquilamente.

"¿bañarnos?" pregunto la zorrita confundida, llamando la atención de Hinata que se acercó y olio a la niña dando cuenta que le hacía falta un buen baño.

"Naruto-kun, ¿desde cuándo no se baña Yasaka-san?" pregunto la peli azul preocupada.

"pues creo que dos días, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto nervioso se había olvidado bañarse.

"nosotras seremos las primera en bañarnos" Hinata agarro la mano de la pequeña que miro confundida.

"¿papa?" pregunto la zorrita mirando a su padre.

"el no vendrá con nosotros" dijo la hyuuga gentilmente.

"¡NO!, papa venir" dijo la pequeña que empezó a llorar y empezó a acumular chakra positivo y negativo en su boca.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Hinata confundida y preocupada de que fuera algo peligroso.

"es una Biju-dama, una técnica que es capaz de borrar el edificio y a nosotros con facilidad, Yasaka lo hace inconscientemente cuando llora, lo descubrí ayer a la hora de dormir" hablo Naruto nervioso, había pedido a Kakashi un libro sobre bijus , quería saber que era esa cosa del otro día y cuando descubrió que era una biju-dama se alegró de impedirlo, pero hoy era un tema muy distinto, porque ella quería que los tres se bañaran juntos, muy distinto de dormir "creo que a esta hora los baño termales esta cerrados, Dattabayo" intento el Uzumaki buscar la solución al problema.

"¿quiere decir que la única forma de páralo es que nos bañemos juntos?" pregunto la Hyuuga sorprendida y sonrojada.

"Me temo que sí, si no quiere recibir eso" señalo Naruto la pequeña esfera que se acaba de formar en la boca de la zorrita.

"Yo no tengo traje de baño" murmuraba Hinata completamente roja, por desgracia el rubio no lo escucho.

"¡YASAKA!" grito Naruto llamando la atención de la pequeña "Papa ira, deja de llorar" vio como la esfera negra desaparecía.

"¿verdad?" pregunto la zorrita inocentemente.

"¿alguna vez papa mintió?" Sonrió el Uzumaki, haciendo que Yasaka moviera sus colas alegremente.

" _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba Hinata paralizada y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

En el cuarto de baño.

Naruto estaba quitando la camiseta de Yasaka, podía ver que estaba bastante sucia, aun así decidió no tirarlo y lavarlo bien, hasta que Yasaka aprendiera hacer el Hengen y poder comprar ropa a su medida, tendría que utilizar sus camisetas, el problema era las braguitas, si fuera completamente de Yasaka no estaría nervioso, pero esa prenda pertenecía a Hinata, al verla podría ver qué clase de ropa interior tenía la chica en general y eso lo ponía nervioso, era como si estuviera espiando a Hinata en ropa interior solamente, una parte suya quería ver eso, mientras su parte noble no.

"Yasaka, ¿podrías quitarte tu braguita y ponerlo en la cesta?" señalo Naruto donde estaba dicha cesta de la ropa sucia.

"¿no mama?" pregunto la zorrita inocentemente, después de todo fue Hinata quien se lo puso y pensó la pequeña que ella era quien tenía que quitársela.

"Yasaka, eres una niña grande ¿verdad?" Preguntó el rubio planeando un pequeño plan.

"¡Si, grande!" salto la pequeña alegremente.

"Pues las niñas grandes puede quitarse por ella misma, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto al ver que su plan estaba funcionado.

"¡Si!" se vio como la pequeña se bajaba su ropa interior.

Naruto se felicitó a sí mismo, cuando de repente sin darse cuenta, Yasaka pone la braga delante del rubio, provocando un gran sonrojo al Uzumaki.

"¡Niña grande!" sonrió la pequeña alegremente y decidió enseñar la prenda para que viera que fue capaz de hacerlo.

" Y…Ya veo" respondió Naruto nervioso y colorado, decidió coger el mismo la ropa interior y meterlo en la cesta " _ahora no puedo quitarme la imagen de esa braga en el cuerpo de Hinata_ " suspiro abatido, confundiendo a la pequeña.

En la entrada del cuarto de baño.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, detrás de esa puerta esta Naruto desnudo y por desgracia ella también estaria, aunque llevaba una toalla ahora, tendría que quitarse para meterse en la bañera.

"Yo no estoy preparada para eso" murmuraba Hinata completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

Continuara….

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **jonatanantonio** : pues esta vez ha sido Kakashi (ponerla en el equipo temporalmente) y más Yasaka (hacer que la pareja que duerma y su futuro baño)

 **Guest** : gracias y la conti

 **0megachaotic** : gracias y no se hara equipo nuevo, pero diré que vivirá como familia durante un gran tiempo

 **spark297** : gracias y espero que este os guste

 **alexzero** : si por casualidad el Kyuubi muere, afectaría solo si se contagia el rubio de la enfermedad o maldición.

 **Zafir09** : mmm interesante tema que propones, me lo pensare pero es buena idea y no te preocupes, se salvara pero no dire como.

 **OTAKUFire** : aquí mas Naruhina y lo siento, no voy a poner esos celos de Sakura por Naruto, eso pasaba porque no estaba Sasuke con ellos, estoy seguro que si estaba no pasaría nada de esos celos, pueda que más adelante ponga esos celos al ver a la pareja feliz, pero no estoy seguro de ponerlo.

 **Luisdox** : si esa broma fue cruel, la que hicieron esta vez Tsume y Kakashi es ser malvados XD.

Completamente la inocencia de Yasaka (y sus habilidades de biju) está haciendo que la pareja pase momento vergonzoso y más será en el próximo capítulo.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : Heho, Naruto atrapo a Yasaka amantando el pecho de Hinata y sin querer ve ese busto que tanto oculta la peli azul XD.

PD: voy a actualizar el renacer el clan Uzumaki, quiero terminar esa saga para despues continuar con los demas fics


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Hinata suspiro varias veces y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que Naruto ya estaba metido en la bañera, mientras Yasaka esperaba alegremente sentada para que la lavara a ella.

¡LAVAR, LAVAR!" movía sus colas alegremente.

"Quiere que sea tu, parece que se siente más cómoda contigo, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado, levemente sonrojado.

"en..entiendo" murmuro Hinata sonrojada.

Hinata empezó a lavar la cabeza de Yasaka, con cuidado de que el champú no se metiera en sus orejas y ojos, cuando acabo con la cabeza, empezó con sus colas con delicadeza, lo que no sabía la Hyuuga es que Naruto miraba de reojo, se sorprendió como lavaba a Yasaka, si no fuera porque sabía quién era la pequeña, pensaría que era familia por la forma que la peli azul cuidaba de la zorrita, cuando Hinata con cuidado vertía agua para quitar los resto de champú.

"Ya termine" sonreía Hinata tiernamente, cuando Yasaka empezó a sacudir su cuerpo como si fuera un perro, haciendo que la Hyuuga acabara mojada y se pegara la toalla al cuerpo, haciendo que Naruto mirara a otro lado sonrojado "cuando dije termine, me refería a enjabonarte, ahora te toca la bañera" dijo Hinata secándose un poco la cara.

"¡BAÑERA!" salto la pequeña hacia la bañera, sorprendiendo a Naruto que no le dio tiempo a esquivar y recibió un pequeño golpe.

"¡Naruto-kun!" fue Hinata a ver como se encontraba el rubio, olvidando que ella estaba en toalla.

"e..estoy bien" dijo el rubio, al mirar a Hinata se percató que la toalla le queda algo pequeña a la chica, dejando ver sus bonitas piernas y una buena imagen de la parte superior de su pecho.

Naruto se quedó estático y no pudo quitar la mirada, cuando estaba a punto de ser descubierto por la hyuuga, Yasaka intervino.

"¿bañera?" pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

"¿quiere que entre yo?" pregunto la Hyuuga, aunque sabía la respuesta, esperaba que pudiera alargar un poco más.

"¡Si!, bañera" dijo Yasaka moviendo sus colas con alegría, haciendo que Hinata tuviera una idea al ver esas colas de zorro.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no era el hecho que fuera el único barón en la casa o que estuviera en la misma bañera con ellas, era que Hinata abrazaba a Yasaka tiernamente y utilizaba las colas de la pequeña para ocultar su cuerpo.

" _menos mal, al menos así podre soportar todo esto_ " pensó Hinata dando un suspiro aliviado.

"Hinata" llamo Naruto confundiendo a la chica "¿tiene algún problema?" preguntó el Uzumaki seriamente.

"No te preocupes, la temperatura está bien y estoy cómoda" sonrió Hinata esperando que Naruto no se sintiera mal, comparado con su baño de casa, esto era muy pequeña a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

"No me refiero al agua, me refiero a tu vida de ninja" intento de nuevo el Uzumaki.

"estoy bien, me gusta cuidar de Yasaka y de cierta forma me ayuda con el entrenamiento" respondió Hinata, pensando que se refería el tiempo que perdía con la pequeña.

"ok, la sutileza no es lo mío, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza "¿paso algo en el clan Hyuuga?" pregunto Naruto, vio como la peli azul tembló su cuerpo por un segundo ante la pregunta.

"Nada, Naruto-kun" intento ocultar la chica con una sonrisa falsa, pero Yasaka puso mala cara ante la mentira de Hinata.

"entonces si paso algo en el clan" murmuro el rubio, haciendo que Hinata sintiera algo de pánico.

"No pasa nada Naruto-kun, me llevo bien con todos de mi clan, incluso con mi padre que es el líder del clan" intento la peli azul ocultar el dolor y desprecio que sintió, sin saber que Yasaka estaba dando una expresión de enojo al sentir lo que sentía realmente su madre en el interior.

"veo que tu padre tiene algo que ver" esas palabras asustaron a la peli azul.

"¿p…porque piensa eso?" Intentaba la Hyuuga no hiperventilar, pero le costaba.

"Porque Yasaka-san me lo está diciendo" eso confundió a Hinata "Yasaka tiene la habilidad de detectar los sentimientos negativos, por eso sé que mientes" eso sorprendió a la Hyuuga y ve la expresión de la zorrita, estaba levemente enojada, indicando que era verdad "eso hizo que Yasaka ataca a Sakura al ver que sus palabras te hirieron, ella ataco para defender a su querida mama" eso ultimo conmovió a Hinata y abrazo levemente a la zorrita para dar las gracias "Se muy bien que no debo meterme en tus asuntos personales Hinata, pero me esta ayudante tanto con Yasaka, mientras tu está sufriendo, me hace sentir mal, por eso si hay algo que pueda ayudarte, incluso si es solo escuchando tus problemas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto con total sinceridad.

"¿aunque sea una molestia?" murmuro Hinata ocultando su mirada, haciendo que Yasaka mirara preocupada por su madre.

"para mí, nunca será una molestia, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto tiernamente esperando que con eso se calmara.

Hinata miro sorprendida al Uzumaki, para después ocultar su mirada, Naruto al verla así pensó que fallo y que no diría nada, cuando la peli azul empezó a contar lo que le pasaba con su clan, conto lo que paso con su padre, la pelea que tuvo que hacer contra su hermana menor, para ver quién era más fuerte, la actitud de su clan hacia ella después de eso y más cosas, sorprendiendo mucho a Naruto. Al terminar Hinata no se atrevía levantar la mirara, tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio, aunque sabía que no era mala persona y que no diría nada malo, temía que le mirara decepcionado, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, cuando Yasaka se acercó y empezó a lamer su mejilla y daba leve gemido de tristeza, intentado dar animo a su madre, aunque no entendió la conversación, lo único que sabía Yasaka es que su madre se sentía dolida y sola.

"gracias" murmuraba Hinata que abrazo tiernamente a la zorrita.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más la peli azul, cuando Naruto le agarro de la mano, levantándola de la bañera y le abrazo fuertemente sin hacerla daño.

"Es muy fácil hacer daño a los demás, pero cuando se trata de proteger algo, es extremadamente difícil y tu Hinata, protegiste a tu hermana de esas leyes, tú no eres débil por no hacer daño a tu hermana, es todo lo contrario, eres muy fuerte porque decidiste seguir tu camino y no seguir esas cosas de viejos y desfasado de tu clan" apretó un poco más el abrazo.

"gracias" respondió Hinata con una lagrima de alegría.

Pasaron algunos segundos, cuando la zorrita se acercó a la pareja con curiosidad.

"¿mama, papa, hacer Yasakas?" pregunto la zorrita confundida de repente.

Naruto y Hinata miraron a la zorrita confundidos, cuando se dieron cuenta de un detalle, ellos dos estaban abrazándose desnudos.

Naruto había agarrado la mano y abrazado a la chica sin pensarlo, solo quería confortarla al verla en ese estado, pero ahora intentaba no pensar la suavidad de sus piel, su olor y el tacto de esas dos cosas suaves que estaba a la altura de su pecho, mientras Hinata intentaba no pensar en la situación, pero era imposible, sentía la calidez y la suavidad de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, cuando de repente sintió que algo golpeaba levemente en la parte baja de su cuerpo, levanto una ceja confundida, en esa posición y altura, no debía haber nada allí, solo la entrepierna del rubio, ante eso último se congelo la chica, al saber lo que era esa cosa que le golpeaba.

Naruto sintió como la chica se paralizo, pudo saberlo al sentir como su piel se erizo por un segundo, cuando la piel de Hinata empezó a ponerse roja de repente, como un termómetro y se dio cuenta del porqué.

" Hi..Hinata, cálmate, e..eso es" intento el Uzumaki calmar a la chica.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hinata sin querer dio un cabezazo a Naruto, cuando ella intentaba ocultar su cuerpo, dejando a Naruto inconsciente y a ella también en el camino.

Yasaka al ver que sus padres se quedaron fuera de combate, la zorrita inclino la cabeza confundida al no saber qué hacer.

En el tejado, Tsume y Kakasi había estado espiando a la pareja, estaría sonriendo por la situación cómica que había provocado la pequeña zorrita, pero había escuchado la conversación de Hinata, la mujer dio un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

"ahora puedo entender porque tiene poca autoestima" murmuro Kakashi seriamente.

"Kakashi, dame todas las fotos, incluso el que hiciste hace unos segundos atrás" ordeno Tsume seriamente.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" pregunto Kakashi entregando las fotos.

"mañana tengo una reunión con los Hyuuga, pensábamos hacer algunas negociaciones, pero he cambiado de opinión sobre ellos, para nosotros los Inuzuka, tenemos prohibido el enfrentamiento dentro de la manada y menos lo que hizo Hiashi a sus hijas" gruño la mujer enojada.

"en Konoha está prohibido la pelea entre compañeros, lo que hizo el clan con Hinata y su hermana menor, es incentivar esa clase de actitud y odio entre ellos, algo que la villa no está permitido, el clan puede ser vista con malos ojos si todo el mundo sabe cómo trataron a la ex heredera" medito Kakashi seriamente.

"voy a dar una vuelta para calmarme, debería sacar a esos dos del cuarto de baño y meterlo en la cama" dijo Tsume ante de irse, mientras Kakashi entro en el piso para ayudar a la joven pareja.

Más tarde, en mitad de la noche.

Yasaka miraba a todos lados confundida, estaba segura que se fue a dormir con sus padres después de ayudar a ese hombre de pelo gris, pero se encontraba en un pasillo con tubos de hierro y levemente empantanado, de repente levanto sus orejas al escuchar un sonido y siguió pensando que así saldría del lugar, llego a una gran sala donde había una gran reja que estaba bastante estropeada y supo que el sonido vino de allí.

" **al fin viniste, mocosa** " dijo el biju débilmente confundiendo a la pequeña, que solo podía ver oscuridad en la jaula, cuando apareció un gran ojo rojo.

"¿mama, papa?" pregunto la pequeña mirando a los lados, esperaba ver a Naruto y Hinata.

" **Ellos solo son tus cuidadores, yo soy tu verdadero padre, tenemos los mismo rangos de zorros** " dijo el Kyuubi que se dejó ver, para convencer a la pequeña.

"¿dos papa?" se veía a Yasaka en sus ojos un dibujo de un remolino, por la confusión que tenía la pequeña.

" **parece que no fue buena idea hacerla sin conocimiento alguno, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento, después de todo tenía que darte el chakra que aún no había infectado, antes que todo mi chakra fuera afectado"** murmuro el biju, aun así la pequeña lo escucho.

"¿enfermo?" miro la pequeña preocupada.

" **Si, estoy enfermo, pero no te he traído aquí para que me vea en ese estado, he visto que puede ser peligroso para ti no tener conocimiento del exterior, voy a dar todo lo que se, por eso acércate"** ordeno el kyuubi a la pequeña.

Yasaka se acercó a la jaula lentamente y se paró delante de la puerta, entonces el Kyuubi dispuso a tocar la cabeza de la zorrita con su garra, para transmitir todo el conocimiento que el biju de nueve colas tenia.

De repente Yasaka salto hacia atrás asustada, sorprendiendo al Kyuubi.

"¡TU NO SER PAPA!" grito la zorrita que empezó a llorar "¡PAPA NO SER MALO, PAPA NO HACER DAÑO A YASAKA!" Salió corriendo dejando al biju en shock.

" **ESPE…** " no pudo continuar el biju al caer al suelo débilmente " _ **¿Qué estaba pensando?, no solo iba a trasmitir mi conocimiento, también pensaba pasar mi odio a la humanidad, pero ella al tener mi habilidades de sentir las malas emociones, supo mis intenciones, después de todo ella era como yo, antes que el odio me consumiera**_ " pensó el Kyuubi antes de desmayarse.

Más tarde, el biju sintió que había alguien, pensaba que sería Naruto para regañar por asustar a la pequeña, no tenía ganas de discutir, pero ignorarlo sería peor al saber cómo se pondría el chico y su estado no permitía esas acciones, cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña zorrita.

" **¿Por qué esta aquí?"** preguntó el Kyuubi sorprendido.

"Mama, decir a Yasaka en cuidar enfermo y no abandonarlo, aunque sea malo y de miedo" murmuro la zorrita débilmente a lo último.

" **¿te refieres a esa chica de pelo azul?"** preguntó el zorro, aunque conocía bien a la Hyuuga por la memoria del Uzumaki.

"¡SI!, mama es mama" sonrió la zorrita alegremente y movías sus colas con alegría.

" **esa cuidadora, te está educando bien de cierto modo** " murmuro el biju de nueve colas, no quería admitir que era una buena influencia para la pequeña.

"¡MAMA, ES MAMA!, ZORRO MALO" dijo Yasaka inflando los mofletes.

" **de acuerdo mocosa, tu ganas, lo llamare tu mama** " rodo los ojos, mientras la pequeña sonreía.

"¿curar ya?" pregunto la pequeña inocentemente, pensando que al estar a su lado se curaría.

" **No** " eso entristeció a la pequeña " **ven, tengo que darte el conocimiento que tengo"** se veía como la pequeña tenía miedo de acercarse " **no te preocupes, utiliza mi habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas y vera que no pienso hacer nada malo esta vez** " vio como la pequeña miraba confundida " **si tiene mi conocimiento, sabrá lo que dijo** " aun la pequeña no se atrevía acercarse, cuando el biju se le ocurrió una idea " **prometo que no are nada raro, es una promesa** " sabia el Kyuubi que si actuaba como el Uzumaki, podría hacer que la pequeña volviera a confiar en él, aunque sea por un momento.

Yasaka al ver que prometía como hacia su papa, se acercó levemente con cautela a la jaula, cuando estaba delante, el biju con cuidado y lentamente coloco la garra en la cabeza de la pequeña.

" **ten cuidado mocosa, aun con este conocimiento, será difícil que te acepte en el mundo exterior** " vio como la pequeña mirara confundida " **lo entenderás muy pronto, pequeña mía** " sonrió débilmente sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto se despertó, sin embargo no abrió los ojos, se sentía cómodo y un calor agradable le rodeaba, pero eso no era todo, había algo suave en su cara y olía muy bien, aunque por algún motivo ese olor le resultaba familiar.

" _¿Dónde abre olido ese agradable olor?"_ pensó el Uzumaki que intento recodar, cuando recordó lo de la bañera, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Podía ver que su cabeza estaba metida en algo, por la forma era dos bultos suaves, miro confundido el Uzumaki, no recordaba tener una almohada de esa forma, cuando sintió una respiración por encima de él, al mirar arriba se quedó paralizado, era Hinata, pero eso no fue lo que dejo en shock, era que la chica inconscientemente le había abrazado su cabeza, haciendo que la cara de Naruto acabara en los pechos de la Hyuuga.

Naruto inmediatamente intentaba salir de allí, sabía que no debía aprovecharse en esa situación, aunque era agradable esa sensación que tenía en su cara, no era justo para ella, cuando intento salir de los pechos la Hyuuga, la chica lo abrazaba con más fuerza, haciendo que Naruto pudiera sentir bien en los senos de la chica.

" _Si no hago algo rápido, no solo me descubrirá, dejare evidencia de mi estado de felicidad masculina_ " pensó Naruto al sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

En ese momento Hinata se despertó, sentía que algo se movía en su pecho, haciendo que mirara hacia abajo, tanto ella y Naruto se cruzaron las miraras en ese instante sorprendiendo a los dos, haciendo que no dijeron nada durante unos segundos al no saber qué hacer.

"¿puede soltarme?" murmuro Naruto intentando no tener una hemorragia nasal.

"¡GOMEN!" soltó Hinata rápidamente y se levantó de la cama, pero al hacerlo bruscamente se puso al filo de la cama y empezó a caerse de espalda.

Naruto rápidamente agarro la mano de la chica y tiro para que no callera, haciendo que Hinata acabara encima del rubio, haciendo que la cabeza de Hinata estuviera a la altura del pecho de Naruto, pudiendo oír su corazón, noto la chica que el Uzumaki tenía el ritmo acelerado.

"no sabía que tenía la costumbre de abrazar cosas, Dattabayo" intento Naruto romper la tensión del momento.

"¡GOMEN-NASAI!" Dijo Hinata sentándose completamente roja, pero se olvidó que estaba encima de Naruto.

"¡Buenos días, Mama, Papa!" apareció Yasaka alegremente y ve a Hinata enciman de Naruto en una posición no muy inocente "cualquiera que sea de fuera, pensaría que estáis haciendo cosa echii" se sonrojo levemente la zorrita.

"¡GOMEN-NASAI!" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sentaron separados completamente rojos.

"¿he?, ¿desde cuando habla tan fluido?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"No solo eso Naruto-kun, a dicho palabras que ella no ha escuchado nunca" hablo Hinata que aún estaba sonrojada.

"si, un zorro grande, que parecía algo enfermo, me dio todo su conocimiento, pero hay cosas que no soy capaz de entenderlo, aunque tenga información de ello" dijo Yasaka algo confundida.

"¿Qué significa eso Naruto-kun?" pregunto Hinata confundida, sabía que era Yasaka, pero no dijeron que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, por la seguridad del rubio.

"parece que el biju contacto con Yasaka y le enseño cosas, eso entendí" explico Naruto al saber el estado actual del Kyuubi, pero sintió alivio al saber que no enseño nada malo, ni destructivo.

"¿pero cómo?" pregunto Hinata sin entender nada.

"No lo sé" intento Naruto ocultar que tenía el biju en su interior, pero pensó que por el contacto con él, Yasaka pudo hablar con el nueve colas.

"¡Papa, Papa, mira, mira!" dijo la zorrita con todos los libros terminados.

"esos era los libros que pensaba darte para que aprendiera a hablar y escribir" miro Naruto sorprendido y comprobó que estaba todo bien.

"Escuche hablar con Kakashi-sensei, que si terminaba pensaba enseñarme una cosa" dijo Yasaka alegremente.

"Si, pensaba dártelo esta mañana y decir que te recompensaría si lo terminara, pero lo hiciste ante que te propusiera, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca y la pequeña entendió que lo hizo ante de tiempo, haciendo que agachara sus colas y orejas "sin embargo pienso que debes tener tu recompensa" sonrió el rubio, alegrando a la zorrita.

"¡Viva, viva!" celebraba Yasaka dando pequeño salto. "¿Qué es?" pregunto con brillos en sus ojos.

"¿conoce el hengen?" preguntó el Uzumaki tranquilamente.

"Si, es adoptar la forma de otra persona, animal u otro objeto, ¿verdad?" pregunto Yasaka si se equivocaba.

"Si, es la primera cosa que te voy a enseñar" sonrió Naruto alegremente.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" pregunto la zorrita con entusiasmo.

"Cuando termine de hacer el desayuno" dijo Hinata yéndose a la cocina.

En otro lugar, en la residencia Inuzuka.

Tsume esperaba pacientemente a Hiashi, se pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en cómo tratar al líder del clan Hyuuga, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"adelante" dio permiso la mujer para que entrara.

"Con permiso" dijo Hiashi cortésmente.

"¿solo viene tú?" pregunto Tsume al ver que no vino nadie más.

"Si, pensé que aún es pronto para Hanabi" respondió Hiashi sin saber que eso enojo levemente a la mujer.

"qué raro, pensé que la ley Hyuuga hace que el primero que nazca sea el líder del clan, en ese caso Hinata" dijo la mujer seriamente.

"Eso es porque no pudo cumplir con los requisitos para ser líder del clan" explico levemente el Hyuuga.

"ya veo, entra en lo requisito del líder del clan, en combatir contra tu hermana menor y vencerlo para que sea sellada en la segunda rama segundaria, algo que ella no quiso, porque quiere a su hermana menor y por esa amabilidad el clan lo tratada como un fracaso y destrozaron su autoconfianza" gruño levemente Tsume, sorprendiendo a Hiashi que supiera todo "pues lo siento Hiashi, nosotros el clan Inuzuka, no somos así, si hubiera pasado aquí, Hinata hubiera sido tratada con honor, porque para nosotros los Inuzuka no permitimos pelea entre la manada" vio Hiashi como aparecía gente del clan Inuzuka y sus perros, rodeándolo levemente "lo siento Hiashi, pero no puedo hacer trato con un clan que trata a la gente de su manada como objetos, no hay negociaciones con los Inuzuka y voy asegurar que ningún clan de Konoha lo haga, cuando sepan que hizo el clan Hyuuga a su ex heredera, pensaran lo mismo que yo, no cualquier ninja de Konoha pensara igual que nosotros " se levantó de la silla y agarro el cuello de la túnica de Hiashi. "Pero podría cambiar de idea, si responde algunas preguntas y espero que sea sincera" empujo Tsume haciendo que Hiashi se sentara a la fuerza.

"¿pero cómo supisteis?" preguntó el líder del clan Hyuuga.

"te dije que yo seré quien haga la preguntas" gruño fuertemente, haciendo que los perros y los Inuzuka gruñeran de igual forma.

"¿Qué quiere saber?" cedió Hiashi al saber que no podría salir sin luchar y sabía ellos que no se permitía lucha entre ninjas de Konoha.

"¿Por qué Hinata y Hanabi tuvieron que pelear?, no tiene la misma edad, como tú y Hizashi" pregunto Tsume seriamente.

"Porque fue una idea de mi padre y también la idea de hacer Hanabi la siguiente heredera" respondió Hiashi tranquilamente.

"¿le hiciste caso a ese vejestorio?" salto Tsume enojada "¿también fui idea en dejar a cuidado de Kurenai?" Pregunto la mujer gruñendo levemente.

"no, esa fue mi idea" respondió Hiashi no muy orgulloso de eso.

"Ya veo, entonces no tiene que importar lo que está pasando con Naruto" enseño Tsume varias fotos.

Hiashi vio las fotos, la primera que vio fue durmieron en la misma cama, no le gusto eso, aunque se veía a Yasaka en medio de ellos, la segunda en que Naruto levantaba la camiseta de Hinata para descubrir a Yasaka intentando amantar con los pechos de su hija, se enojó aunque se podía ver que la causante era la pequeña zorrita, aunque no era motivo para que el Uzumaki levantara la camiseta de su hija, pero la última era su hija y el Uzumaki abrazando juntos, el problema era que estaba los dos desnudos.

"lo voy a matar" murmuro Hiashi con un instinto asesino y se levantó para irse, pero la mujer le sentó a la fuerza.

"No lo va a hacer, después de todo los desheredaste y le mandate a cuidado de otra persona, ya no tiene ni voz, ni voto en los asunto de tu hija, ni siquiera el derecho de ser padre de ella" gruño Tsume, haciendo que todos empezaran a gruñir enfadados.

"¿Cómo puede permitir esto?" dijo Hiashi enseñando las fotos.

"Yo soy unos de los dos Jounnin en vigilar a Yasaka-san y vi con mis propios ojos cuando paso eso en cada foto y puedo asegurar que no fueron las intenciones del Uzumaki que provoco eso, fue la culpa de la inocencia de la zorrita, sin embargo se podría evitar la mitad de la cosas, por ejemplo esa última foto fue porque Naruto tuvo que bañarse con Yasaka y Hinata porque solo había un pequeño baño, pero si tuviera un lugar más grande y con varios aseos, seguro que no hubiera pasado eso" dijo Tsume seriamente, aunque lo último fue mentira.

"¿Cómo podría evitarse?" pregunto Hiashi seriamente.

"que Naruto Uzumaki tenga el derecho de vivir en la mansión de Miko Uzumaki, después de todo en la votaciones anteriores el clan Hyuuga voto en contra de esa decisión" gruño levemente la mujer, al recodar que la votaciones estaban parejas, pero la votación del clan Hyuuga dio a favor de esos idiotas que no querían dar nada al pobre chico.

"espera, ¿Hubo votación?" preguntó el Hyuuga confundido.

"Si y por eso el chico vive en un piso que apena puede vivir bien" miro la mujer enojada.

"a mí nadie me dijo nada de eso" se levantó levemente mosqueado.

"Pues tu padre vino y dijo claramente delante de todos que tu votaba en contra y que no presentaba allí porque no valía la pena en ver a ese ser" dijo cada palabra que dijo el antiguo líder del clan Hyuuga.

"eso es mentira, nadie me dijo nada de esa reunión, si hubiera estado habría votado a favor" dio un leve golpe en la mesa.

"¿quiere decir que tu padre actuó a tus espalda?" pregunto Tsume no muy confiada.

"y no sería la primera vez" apretó Hiashi los puños, al recodar el asunto de su hermano menor.

"si es verdad lo que dices, la votación anterior es nula, se tendría que hacer uno nuevo, ¿esta vez el clan Hyuuga apoyara la decisión del clan Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi y Aburame?" pregunto Tsume seriamente.

"Si, tiene mi palabras" respondió Hiashi con total sinceridad.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** : creo que en este Naruto ya lo vio casi entera y creo que si me pase con Tsume y Kakashi XD

 **Hotday productions:** pues no conozco ese fics de "¿padre a los trece?", pero si confieso que me influyo levemente un fics en inglés, creo que se llamaba "Naruto's Kit"

Si, cuando lo vuelvo a leer el capítulo, me doy cuenta que me pase un poco, pero no se me ocurre otra cosas y lo dejo así y me alegra ver que no era mi impresión.

En este capítulo explica porque Yasaka es un lienzo en blanco, era porque Kurama no tenía tiempo, tenía que crearla ante que todo su chakra fuera afectado.

 **the only 95** : gracias, es verdad que no ha salido un fics con ese tema en concreto, sobre todo con una pequeña Kitsune, sobre el humor, tengo que decir que es así por la pequeña, pero poco a poco habla menos, pero habla momento para moriré de risa XD

 **0megachaotic** : no te preocupes, Naruto y Hinata no dejaran que nadie toque a la pequeña Kitsune.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : mmm interesante propuesta, veré que puedo hacer.

 **luisdox** : gracias intento que sea tiernas, pero divertidas por la inocencia de la pequeña Kitsune, pero ahora que ya tiene el conocimiento de Kurama, ya no provocara esas situaciones o al menos eso pensaran Naruto y Hinata XD

 **alexzero** : creo que Naruto ya no puede mirarla como una simple amiga en más de un sentido XD y mas con este capitulo

 **Zafir09** : No te preocupes Yasaka se defenderá o al menos un poco, porque Naruto piensa enseñar muchas cosas, como se ha visto en el capitulo

 **OTAKUFire** : Ok, veré lo que puedo hacer con el tema de celos, el problema es que Yasaka asustara a todas personas se menta en la relación de sus padres.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

En la zona de entrenamiento.

La Hyuuga estaba luchando contra su clon, intentaba conseguir un golpe a su adversario, pero al ser contra ella misma, era capaz de predecir sus movimientos y bloquearlo, no muy lejos estaba Kakashi y la verdadera Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei entiendo porque tenía que aprender el Kage bushin, era para este entrenamiento, ¿verdad?" dijo Hinata con su doujutsu activado para no perder detalle.

"si, con esto, puede ver tus fallos, tus puntos fuertes y buscar lo que te falta, además obtendrá el tripe de experiencia al ser Kage bushin" explico el jounnin leyendo el libro tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo va Naruto-kun?" pregunto la peli azul preocupada pero sin perder de vista a sus bushin.

"si te digo la verdad, me ha sorprendido que pueda hacer sellos de almacenaje con facilidad, creo que fue el mal control de su chakra que le impide hacer bien los sellos explosivos, tendré que enseñar un poco sobre sellados de distintos objeto y cuando mejore su control de chakra volveremos a intentar con los sellos explosivos, sobre su taijutsu va bien, ninjutsu no voy a enseñar todavía, demasiado esta con los sellos y sobre genjutsu, para esto primero tengo que mejorar su control de chakra" explico Kakashi lo que pensaba hacer con Naruto.

"Entiendo" sonrió Hinata al ver que le iba bien a Naruto.

"pero me ha sorprendido la recién noticia de Yasaka" dejo Kakashi de leer un momento.

"a nosotros también, pero es raro" murmuro Hinata levemente preocupada.

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó el jounin seriamente, pero lo ocultaba.

"si es verdad que tiene todo el conocimiento del Kyuubi, ¿Por qué sigue pesando que soy su madre y Naruto-kun su padre?, además descubrimos que la palabra Ecchi que pensemos que aprendió solo, en realidad lo escucho de los vecinos, no sabíamos que Yasaka tuviera un gran oído, aunque fue capaz de saber que significa esa palabra" se vio como Kakashi se tensó pero lo oculto rápidamente.

" _ella me escucho desde el tejado cuando dije que eso era muy echii_ " pensó Kakashi sorprendido "tal vez deberíamos pedir a Inoichi que volviera a mirar su mente" vio como Hinata miro de reojo, dando a entender que no le agrado la idea "para asegurar que no sea algo malo para ella" sonrió el jounnin esperando que no estuviera en contra.

"Ok, si soy sincera estoy preocupada por ella" hablo con sinceridad.

En otro lugar, en el mismo tiempo.

En la torre Hokage había una reunión, todos los líderes de los clanes estaba presentes, cuando llego el Tercer Kage a la sala.

"¿porque nos reunimos?, no ha pasado nada grave para convocar una reunión de emergencia" pregunto Shikaku con seriedad.

"La hay, gracias a Tsume y Hiashi, descubrimos que la votación sobre donde viviría Naruto y si hereda su herencia fue saboteada, por eso es nulo la votación, hay que votar de nuevo" hablo seriamente el Hokage.

"¿no es muy tarde?, Naruto ya tiene cierta edad en que no hace falta su cuidado" dijo uno del consejo civil.

"¿está diciendo que tenemos que denegar su herencia?, entonces tengo que desheredar todo lo que gano tu padres y abuelos, total ya eres mayor de edad" antes las palabras de Hiruzen, el hombre se cayó.

"Votemos, esta vez estamos todo el mundo" propuso Inoichi.

Después de la votación.

"de acuerdo el resultado es, 6 a favor y 2 en contra" dijo Shibi tranquilamente.

"¡no podemos aceptar eso!" salto otro del consejo civil, pero al sentir la sed de sangre de los ninjas se calló.

"la votaciones ha sido justa, al contrario a la otra que no fui avisado" miro Hiashi seriamente al consejo civil.

"Tsume serás quien guie a Naruto a su nuevo hogar, mientras algunos hombre de mi confianza traslada sus cosas, se acaba la reunión" se levantó el Hokage de su asiento.

"Hokage-sama, tenemos que hablar" dijo Tsume seriamente.

Tsume, Inoichi y Hiruzen fueron a la oficina del Hokage.

"¿algo nuevo con Yasaka-san?" se sentó el anciano en su silla.

"Si, según sus palabras acaba de obtener el conocimiento completo del Kyuubi" dijo Tsume seriamente.

"Eso es preocupante" murmuro el Kage seriamente "podría heredar el odio hacia la humanidad, si eso pasa tendremos que encerrarla, aunque sea una niña" miro el anciano al suelo tristemente.

"Parece que la pequeña rechazo el odio y solo obtuvo su conocimiento, según Naruto y Hinata" explico la mujer algo más tranquilo.

"debemos asegurarnos, entiendo porque Inoichi está aquí, quiere pedir permiso para volver a ver su mente, ¿verdad?" miro seriamente el Kage al hombre.

"Si Hokage sama, tenemos que asegurarnos, recuerda que ese individuo podría aprovechar eso" hablo Inoichi seriamente.

"Si, Danzou no perdería esta oportunidad" apretó levemente sus manos "te doy permiso, sin embargo con el consentimiento de Naruto y de la propia Yasaka" hablo el Hokage con autoridad.

"Entendido" acepto Inoichi, haciendo que él y Tsume saliera de la oficina.

"rezo que no sea nada malo" murmuro Hiruzen viendo las fotos de los Hokage.

Con Naruto.

Su entrenamiento era difícil, tenía que sellas diferentes armas y objetos, en el proceso se dio cuenta que el patrón del sello era igual, pero tenía que modificar una parte según el tamaño y cantidad que deseaba sellar y eso no era fácil, mientras sus clones estaba aprendiendo Taijutsu con su sensei.

"¿Cómo vas?" preguntó Kakashi a su alumno, sonreía al ver que se dio cuenta cual era el principal problema.

"bien, ya mismo seré capaz de sellar cualquier arma, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto con alegría.

"entiendo" devolvió el jounnin la sonrisa.

"¡NO ESTA!" salto Hinata de repente, llamando la atención de los dos.

"¿Qué pasa Hinata?" corrió Naruto preocupado.

"¡Yasaka no está aquí!" dijo la chica completamente asustada.

"¡¿NANI?!" se sorprendió Naruto, mientras Kakashi salto a un árbol para ver a su alrededores.

"No lo veo" murmuro el jounnin preocupado.

No muy lejos del lugar del entrenamiento.

Yasaka seguía a una mariposa, esa criatura se puso en su nariz llamando su atención, al intentar cogerlo salió volando e inconscientemente la siguió.

" _¿qué es?"_ pensaba la pequeña con curiosidad viendo volar el insecto _"puede volar ¿es una clase de ave?, pero no coincide sus característica con el conocimiento que tengo, ¿será otra cosa?, si lo es, ¿Qué es?_ " intentaba la pequeña averiguar sin saber que se alejaba del lugar." _veamos, ¿qué criatura puede volar aparte de las aves?_ " se queda uno segundos pensando _"¿avispa?, se parece pero no lo es, significa que es un insecto, veamos, abeja no es, tampoco una mariquita, ¿mosquito?, no, ¿porque hay tanta clase de insecto voladores?_ " se ve como sus ojos esta en remolino de tanto pensar y sale levemente humo de su cabeza " _nada de insecto no voladores_ " se puso seria la pequeña _"mosca no es, tampoco es escarabajo, luciérnagas, espera ¿esa cosa brilla_?" de repente sus ojo brillan con interés ante el descubrimiento "quiero verlo, espera eso no es lo que estoy buscando" se fija de nuevo en la criatura _"¿Libélula? No, Cigarra tampoco_ " se ve como la criatura se para en una flor para obtener su comida "¿está comiendo?" se fija con interés "come de una flor, vuela y es un insecto" murmuro "¡ES UNA MARIPOSA!" salto Yasaka de un lugar a otro alegremente al descubrir que era " ¡mama, mama una mariposa!" dijo alegremente la pequeña, cuando se da cuenta que no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento "¿porque tengo la sensación de que me he metido en un buen lio?" murmuro Yasaka preocupada con un dedo en su labio "por suerte puedo seguir mi propio olor para volver, pero antes" mira donde estaba la mariposa para ver que no estaba "¡se escapó!" dijo la pequeña con ríos de lagrima.

De repente Yasaka tenso sus orejas y colas, había oído algo.

"¿eres tú?, al fin dejaste a ese Dobe" dijo Sasuke caminando tranquilamente, había terminado su entrenamiento.

"¡no es un Dobe, Teme, Teme!" salto Yasaka enojada al saber que significa Dobe.

"dice lo mismo que el Dobe" miro levemente mosqueado, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de saber que era Yasaka.

"He dicho que deje de llamar a mi papa de ese modo" gruño levemente la pequeña.

"interesante, oblígame mini Do-be" dijo Sasuke, cuando ve a Yasaka delante de él, había saltado la pequeña con rapidez, pero no era la misma velocidad cuando ataco a Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke esquivara fácilmente a moverse a un lado. "¿Qué intentaba hacer? pequeña del dobe y de la inútil Hyuuga" sonreía el Uchiha tranquilamente, sabía que si decía eso ella atacaría enserio y sabría que era ella.

"¡te voy a destrozar!" empezó a emitir chakra rojizo, mientras sus ojos volvieron afilados y de color rojo.

"sabía que mostraría tu fuerza con ese modo" activo el sharingan, pero miro confundido al ver que la pequeña se paralizo al verlo.

"Sha…sha…sharingan" se quedó la zorrita en shock.

"si, parece que teme el poder del clan Uchiha" sonrió Sasuke al saber que la pequeña conocía su clan.

"¿clan Uchiha?" oculto su mirada, haciendo que el lugar se silenciara de repente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke "ese clan maldito" de repente sus colas crecieron levemente y liberaba ráfagas de chakra rojizo "que se matan entre ellos por poder, se matan entre ellos para no perder ese poder y que tiene un chakra más siniestro que el Kyuubi" murmuro la pequeña mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y movía sus colas amenazada mente.

"¿clan maldito?, no digas esas estupideces" se vio como Sasuke miro enojado y saco sus Kunai dispuesto a luchar, solo quería saber quién era ella, pero ahora estaba bastante enojado al insultar a su clan, sin saber que era verdad.

" **voy a matarte** " hablo Yasaka con voz siniestra, asustando por un segundo a Sasuke, algo que la pequeña no paso por alto y ataco.

Sasuke vio como las garras estaba milímetros de su cara, sabía que no sería capaz de esquivarlo sin sufrir daño, pero al menos se aseguraría de que ese brazo resultara dañado, al colocar un kunai en el antebrazo, si conseguía incrustarlo, por la velocidad que la pequeña tenia, conseguirá un corte en todo el brazo de la pequeña.

Antes que Sasuke y Yasaka hiciera contacto entre ellos, apareció Kakashi que tumbo a la pequeña y lo inmovilizo con dificultar.

"¿ _ella es tan fuerte?, aun cuando estoy utilizando un sello de contención, ella aún se está moviéndose sin dificultar y tengo la sensación que aún no ha mostrado toda su fuerza_ " pensó Kakashi seriamente "Yasaka cálmate, no quiere que Naruto y Hinata se sienta mal al verte así" antes las palabras de Kakashi, la pequeña dejo de forcejear, aun así miraba a Sasuke con odio y se dio cuenta por qué "Sasuke desactiva el sharingan, ¡Ahora!" grito el jounnin enojado, haciendo que el Uchiha desactivada su línea sucesoria.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Dattabayo" apareció Naruto y Hinata.

"¡mama, papa!" salió Yasaka corriendo llorando hacia a la pareja y fue recibida por un abrazo de ellos.

" _¿Cómo?, aún tiene el sello paralizante, eso significa que a ella no lo afecta por la gran cantidad de chakra que tiene_ " pensó el jounnin seriamente "Sasuke Uchiha" ante el apellido Yasaka se tensó "¿Qué demonios hacías?" pregunto Kakashi enojado.

"Nada, hablábamos y de repente me ataco" dijo Sasuke tranquilamente "Debería controlar a tu masc…" no termino el Uchiha al recibir un puñetazo en la cara, sorprendiendo a todo al ver a Naruto el causante del golpe y agarro la camiseta de Sasuke para estar cara a cara.

" **si vuelve a poner un dedo encima a Yasaka, te mato** " murmuro Naruto siniestramente haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera al no conocer esa parte del rubio y Kakashi que fue capaz de escuchar, reconoció la voz del biju de nueve colas mesclada en la voz del rubio.

" _no puede ser el Kyuubi, el sello debería funcionar sin problemas aun, sin embargo es como si Naruto y el biju estuviera en sincronía"_ pensó seriamente y miro de reojo a la zorrita " _el causante es Yasaka, tanto Naruto y Kyuubi quiere protegerla, aunque cada uno lo hace por motivos distintos_ " medito el jounnin si era bueno o no. "calmaros los dos, Sasuke si vuelve a molestar a Yasaka, tendré que suspender el entrenamiento y negarte la participación del examen chuunin" antes las palabras de Kakashi, Sasuke se tensó "voy a llevarte a tu casa y tener una pequeña charla más seria" indico el Jounnin al Uchiha el camino a seguir.

"¿qué hacemos nosotros?" pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

"esperaros en el campo de entrenamiento, Tsume tiene que decir algo importante" dijo Kakashi a la joven familia.

Mientras Kakashi y Sasuke se iban de allí, el Uchiha activo el sharingan para leer los labios de Naruto y lo demás, aun no sabía quién era esa pequeña y tenía aún más interés al saber que era muy fuerte, pero Yasaka sintió la jugada del gennin y miro de reojo a Sasuke.

"tu chakra es tan siniestro como Madara Uchiha" murmuro la pequeña con enojo.

"¡Tu ere…!" murmuro sorprendido el Uchiha.

"Sasuke" llamo la atención el peli gris "es alto secreto la verdadera identidad de Yasaka y para tu información, no es el Kyuubi" dijo Kakashi esperando evitar que Sasuke hiciera cualquier tontería, sabía que los Uchiha podía controlar el biju de nueve colas y si Sasuke sabría quién es Yasaka, intentaría utilizarla para cumplir con su venganza, aunque tuviera que pisar el corazón de la pequeña zorrita y eso era lo que quería evitar el jouunin a toda costa.

Al volver al campo de entrenamiento.

Se veía a Yasaka sentada en el suelo con las colas y orejas abajo, estaba siendo regañada por sus padres adoptivos, aunque no le gustaba recibir una regañina, sabía que había hecho algo malo, por lo tanto tenía que soportar el sermón.

"¿Qué paso?, normalmente no hace nada malo" pregunto Tsume al ver como Naruto aún seguía regañándola a la pequeña.

"se fue del lugar sin decir nada" explico levemente la Hyuuga y nota que esta Inoichi al lado de la mujer "¿para que esta él?" pregunto Hinata, pero intuía para que era.

"es para ver si su mente está bien, después de todo es mucho conocimiento para una mente tan joven" explico Inoichi tranquilamente. "pero para hacerlo tengo que tener vuestro permisos" dijo el hombre que miro a la Hyuuga y al Uzumaki.

"te recuerdo" salto la zorrita al reconocer a Yamanaka, olvidando la regañina y enojando a Naruto al ser ignorado.

"Hola pequeña lindura" intento el hombre caer bien a la pequeña, sabía que ahora no era tan fácil entrar en su mente.

"¿lindura?" La zorrita inclino la cabeza confundida, sin entender el significado de esa palabra, cuando de repente la asimila y se pone roja como un tomate "¿yo..yo soy linda?" Pregunto Yasaka abrazando a Hinata y ocultando levemente su cara avergonzada.

"Si, eres muy bonita Yasaka-san" respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Espero que no tenga segunda intenciones" dijo Naruto con una mirada oscura a Inoichi.

" _Ya se comporta como un verdadero padre_ " pensaron los dos jounnin, uno sonriendo algo nervioso, mientras la otra intentaba contener la risa.

"Naruto, Hinata, estoy aquí para entrar en la mente de Yasaka-san" miro seriamente a los dos nombrados.

"¿entrar en mi mente?" pregunto la pequeña confundida.

"si, cuando lo conociste por primera vez, el entro en tu mente para ver tu estado de salud mental" dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

"¡ha!, recuerdo eso, fue el Saiko Denshin, una técnica del clan Yamanaka, para ver los recuerdos de la gente, pero ¿Por qué quiere ver mis recuerdos?" pregunto la zorrita confundida, sabía que esa técnica no era peligrosa para ella e Inoichi miro sorprendido al saber eso, pero recordó que tenía el conocimiento del Kyuubi.

"bueno, en realidad es ver si el conocimiento que ha adquirido es peligrosa para ti" confeso Inoichi con sinceridad.

"Pero estoy bien" miro la pequeña confundida.

"es verdad, pero nos preocupan que a la larga pueda ser dañino para ti, por eso queremos confirmarlo, ¿puedo mi pequeña princesa?" volvió a Inoichi a dar un piropo.

"Si eso calma a mama y papa ok, ¿pero porque dice princesa?" miro confundida Yasaka y se puso a pensar, cuando entendió el significado, se vuelve a ponerse roja y esta vez oculta su cara roja con sus colas.

"¿está seguro que no tiene segunda intenciones?" volvió Naruto a mirar con una mirada oscura.

"es para relajarla" sonreía Inoichi nervioso, mientras Tsume intentaba no reírse.

Después que se calmara las cosas.

Yasaka se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, aun así pidió que Naruto y Hinata le agarrada su mano, mientras Inoichi puso una mano en la cabeza y ejecuto su técnica.

Inoichi entro en la mente de la pequeña, podía ver que el lugar seguía blanco desde su última visita, sin embargo al caminar más adelante podía ver tramos de color naranja y morado en las paredes y techos.

" _esos colores representa a Naruto y Hinata, está indicando la influencia que ha tenido ellos dos en la pequeña, sin embargo no veo nada rojo, que es el color del kyuubi_ " pensó Inoichi levemente aliviado.

De repente escucho un ruido provocando que estuviera en alerta, con cuidado se acercó y vio una gran puerta confundiendo levemente.

" _una puerta en una mente, solo aparece cuando quiere ocultar algo o guardarlo_ , _comprobemos cuál de las dos opciones es_ " pensó el hombre que abrió la puerta y se quedó mudo lo que vio.

Era una gran habitación, pero eso no era lo que le dejo sin habla, era que en el centro había una gran montaña de libros desordenado, su altura era tan grande como la torre Hokage,

"entiendo, esta sala se creo para contener el conocimiento del Kyuubi, pero que significa esa montaña de libros, con solo mirar creo que puede haber unos mil libros como mínimo y tengo la sensación que me quedo corto" medito seriamente Inoichi.

Siguió mirando a los alrededores al darse cuenta que no era una sala, era una biblioteca y al mirar la montaña de libros noto la presencia de la pequeña zorrita, haciendo que Inoichi se ocultara, quería saber que estaba haciendo.

"princesa, 1º Título que se otorga a la mujer que se casa con un príncipe, 2º Mujer que tiene la soberanía sobre un Estado que tiene el título de principado, 3º coloquial Apelativo amoroso o amable para dirigirse a una mujer o a una niña" murmuro Yasaka, cuando se pone levemente roja al saber que fue lo último que le dijo a ella, de repente se levantó y se fue a una estantería para colocar el libro, en esa estantería estaba casi vacía, solo había uno o dos libros.

"entiendo ahora, esa montaña de libro desordenada es la información que aún no ha asimilado, mientras lo que está en las estanterías ya es parte de ella" miro la montaña de libro y vio como la pequeña salía de la sala tranquilamente "parece que ella no tiene prisa en asimilar el conocimiento o solo lee lo necesario, cual sea la respuesta tardaría años en asimilar todo a esa velocidad, eso explica la pequeña pausa cuando no entiende, está buscando en esa montaña de libro" sonrió Inoichi en saber la verdad " _no hay peligro para ella y para nosotros_ " pensó deshaciendo la técnica y saliendo de la mente de Yasaka.

En el mundo real.

Yasaka estaba jugando con otra mariposa, mientras Inoichi explicaba lo que había visto a los demás, lo que no sabía es que la pequeña estaba escuchado la conversación con su gran oído.

"eso significa que ella aún conserva su inocencia y pureza, ella solo buscara información cuando algo que no entiende" dijo Inoichi tranquilamente.

"me alegro mucho por ella, así ella aún puede tener una gran infancia, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto alegremente, haciendo que Yasaka sonriera levemente y sus mejillas se ponía levemente rosado.

"si, nos aseguraremos de eso, es nuestro deber como sus padres" sonrió Hinata tranquilamente pero segura, haciendo que Yasaka sonriera con más intensidad y nota como la mariposa se posa en su nariz.

"Señor/a mariposa, ¿a qué tengo unos padres fabulosos?" preguntaba la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y vio como el insecto salió volando, haciendo que la pequeña se despidiera de ella.

Más tarde.

Naruto, Hinata y Yasaka seguía a Tsume, Inoichi se tuvo que ir a informar al Hokage, el Uzumaki miraba confundido, estaba yendo a una dirección que nunca había ido.

"Tsume-san, ¿Dónde vamos?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Dije que es una sorpresa que te gustara mucho" sonrió la mujer tranquilamente.

"¿ramen gratis?" se ve como Naruto y Yasaka se le hace la boca agua, a la pequeña le gusto esa clase de comida, aunque gracias a Hinata no era maniática del ramen como su padre.

"No" respondió Tsume haciendo que los dos agachara la cabeza abatidos.

"me resulta familiar" murmuraba Yasaka mirando a los lados confundida.

"llegamos" dijo Tsune llegando una parcela abandonada detrás del monumento Hokage.

"aquí solo hay hiervas y matorrales" dijo Naruto mirando a los lejos.

"¿Por qué huelo flores?" pregunto Yasaka confundida mirando donde estaban las flores.

"¿están oculta?" murmuro Hinata dispuesto a utilizar el byakugan, pero la jounnin lo detiene.

"si, por un sello Uzumaki, solo un Uzumaki puede desactivarlo" explico Tsume tranquilamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntaron la pareja confundida.

"dame la mano" ordeno la jounnin al rubio.

Cuando el Uzumaki le dio la mano, Tsume lo agarro y provoco un pequeño corte en el dedo y coloco sobre una extraña piedra que estaba en el camino.

De repente apareció un gran jardín llena de flores y al final una gran mansión al estilo japonés, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Bienvenido a la residencia Uzumaki" ante la palabra Naruto quedo en shock.

"¡¿Uzumaki?!, quiere decir que perteneció a mi familia" pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

"Técnicamente pertenecían a Miko Uzumaki, esposa del primer Hokage, pero paso a tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, aunque no era parientes entre ella dos, pertenecía al mismo clan" explico Tsume tranquilamente.

"ya veo" se queda uno segundos asimilando la información, mientras las chicas se tapan los oídos al saber que viene a continuación "¡NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" se escuchó el grito por toda Konoha.

Después de una hora, dentro de la mansión.

Naruto estaba en la cocina sentado, aun no podía creer que alguien de su clan se había casado con el primer Hokage, haciendo que su clan no fuera un clan cualquiera, sin embargo confirmaba que el odio que daba los aldeanos hacia él era más fuerte que el respecto que tenía con su primer Hokage.

"aquí tiene" dijo Hinata tímidamente dando un vaso de agua para que el chico se calmara.

"¿Dónde está Yasaka?" preguntó el rubio confundido al no ver a la pequeña.

"jugando en el jardín" respondió la chica alegremente.

"veo, está jugando contigo y dejaste aquí un Kage bushi para que no me preocupe" antes que Hinata preguntara de cómo lo sabía, el rubio respondió "Yasaka es capaz de saber quién es el original, no pregunte como, porque no lo sé" dijo el Uzumaki bebiendo un poco de agua e imaginando como la pequeña se negaba a jugar sola.

"No sabía que el lugar fuera tan grande" murmuro la chica mirando el lugar.

"es la casa de la esposa del primer Hokage, seguro que el primero quería que su mujer estuviera cómoda" respondió Naruto tranquilamente.

" _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no es así?_ " pensó Hinata con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Fuera en el jardín, la zorrita no paraba de correr por el jardín, mientras Hinata miraba a la pequeña con cariño.

"¡mira, mira mama, mariposa, mariposa!" dijo la zorrita intentando cogerlo bruscamente, pero de repente la peli azul lo detiene.

"Yasaka-san, debería tener cuidado, la mariposa es una criatura frágil, por eso se aleja cada vez que hay un gran movimiento, huyen para no hacerse daño" aconsejo Hinata tranquilamente.

"¿por eso se paró en mi nariz cuando me quedo quieta?" pregunto la pequeña cuando una mariposa se paró en su nariz, dando a entender que era eso.

"Si, por eso tiene que ser cuidadoso con la cosas frágiles, ¿entendido?" dijo la chica con amabilidad.

"Ok, Oka-san" sonrió Yasaka tranquilamente, cuando se da cuenta que viene una gran manada de mariposa hacia ella "¡se quieren vengar!" corrió la zorrita asustada.

" _solo la persiguen porque está llena de polen, al jugar con las flores con anterioridad_ " sonrió Hinata tímidamente al ver el panorama.

A la noche.

La pareja junto con Yasaka fueron a los baños, la joven pareja estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si la pequeña quería volver a bañarse juntos, pero esta vez pensaron que podía manejar al ver que la pequeña no era tan ignorante con ese tema o al menos eso pensaron.

Continuara.

* * *

 **NOTA: la razon de porque no actualizo es que estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello y un con un calor asfixiante, hasta que pase agosto, no actualizare (por ese tiempo estaré con menos trabajo)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

Los tres miraron sorprendido al ver que el baño, era un balneario en miniatura, tanto la pequeña como Naruto tenía los ojos como estrellas y empezaron a correr hacia la bañera, Hinata intento avisar del peligro de actuar de esa forma pero fue tarde, los dos resbalaron y cayeron de espalda.

"tanto en el baño, como en un balneario esta plásticamente prohibido correr, ¿lo entendéis?" dijo Hinata regañando levemente a los dos.

"Ok" dijeron Naruto y Yasaka con la cabeza agachada y mostrando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

"¿Ya podemos bañarnos?" Miro la pequeña con interés al agua.

"antes tenemos que limpiarnos" saco la Hyuuga el bote de champús y una esponja.

"OK, vamos Oto-san" intento llevárselo, pero noto que su padre apena se movía del lugar.

"creo que ya eres un poco mayor Yasaka-chan, para que me bañe con vosotras" intento el rubio salir del lugar, pero la zorrita le coge de la mano para impedirlo.

"No" sonrió Yasaka tranquilamente, haciendo que Hinata y Naruto sintiera que algo no iba bien. "los mamas y papas siempre se baña juntos como pareja que son, ¿verdad?" volvió a sonreír la zorrita inocentemente.

" _si pero nosotros no estamos casados_ " pensaron la pareja completamente sonrojada y sin saber que decir a la pequeña, no podían decir que no eran parejas y romper la ilusiones a la pequeña, cuando estaba mirando con una mirara inocente y pura.

Después de limpiarse, la pareja se metió en el balneario e intentaron estar la más lejano posible entre ellos, aun así no podía evitar estar avergonzados y miraba a otro lado para evitar estar en contacto, aunque esta vez ellos tenía una toalla puesto, aun recordaba lo que paso anteriormente cuando se bañaron juntos. Yasaka al verlo miro confundida a los dos.

"¿Por qué tenéis toallas en vuestro cuerpo?" pregunto la zorrita confundida.

"Por nada en especial" sonrió Naruto algo nervioso, pero vio como la pequeña inclinaba la cabeza sin entenderlo.

"pero según tengo entendido, está mal visto meterse con toalla en los balneario, por eso" la pequeña se acercó a Hinata y le quito la toalla, la Hyuuga inconscientemente intento recuperar la toalla y persiguió a la pequeña, aunque se aseguró en tapar su pecho con su brazo derecho, Naruto al verlo se levantó para atrapar a la pequeña, sin embargo Yasaka fue más rápida y le quito su toalla.

En ese momento Hinata se paralizo unos segundo y inconscientemente miro hacia abajo haciendo que se supiera roja y se desmayada, Naruto al verlo fue a socorrerla para evitar que se ahogara, pero antes cogió una toalla para tapar a ella, no sabría si era capaz de estar consciente si viera su gran figura durante unos segundos.

"¿he?" miro Yasaka confundida ante la escena "¿porque mama se desmayó?" inclino la cabeza sin entender el comportamiento de la pareja.

Después del baño.

Naruto estaba durmiendo en la cama junto con Hinata y la pequeña, Yasaka había vuelto a convencer en dormir juntos, aunque en esta ocasión eligieron una gran cama que había en una habitación, así podían dormir levemente separados y no repetir los incidentes anteriormente por la estrechez de la cama.

A mitad de la noche, dormía tranquilamente el Uzumaki, soñaba en que se convertiría en Hokage y que era más fuerte que Sasuke y cuando iba a ver quién era la chica que le entregaba el sombrero, una fuerte voz la despertó de su sueño.

" **¡DESPIERTA MOCOSO!** " Naruto se levantó de repente, no cabía duda que era la voz del Kyuubi, no entendió porque grito de repente, pero al ver a un desconocido intentando llevar a Yasaka, inmediatamente supo por qué y se lanzó contra el intruso.

El enemigo se sorprendió al ver el Uzumaki despierto y le lanzo una patada al rubio, haciendo chocar contra la pared, al hacerlo despertó a Hinata y sin pensar dos veces la chica lanzo un kunai que tenía escondido en la almohada, el enemigo lo esquivo y salió por la ventana.

"¡Hinata!" salió Naruto de la pared y salió por la ventana.

"¡está en mi rango!, se fue a la izquierda" siguió la Hyuuga detrás del Uzumaki activando su línea sucesoria.

Tanto Hinata y Naruto perseguía al secuestrador, le era difícil alcanzarlo, cuando la Hyuuga hizo el kage bushin y entre las dos empezaron a lanzar kunai, esperando que bajara el ritmo al esquivar las armas y así el rubio fuera capaz de atraparlo al ser más veloz que entre los dos. Sin embargo el enemigo esquivo todo los ataques sin bajar su velocidad.

"¿Qué tiene ojos en la espalda?" protesto Naruto, ese comentario sorprendió a la peli azul y lanzo un kunai al cielo, pero antes que el Uzumaki preguntara porque hizo eso volvió a atacar la chica al enemigo.

Estuvieron corriendo hasta llegar a un precipicio, el enemigo disponía en saltar para perder a sus perseguidores, cuando Hinata volvió a lanzar un kunai, haciendo que saltara a un lado.

"alto y devuelve a Yasaka, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto llegando al lugar y detrás Hinata junto con su clon, la Hyuuga estaba casi sin aliento por esta continuamente atacando y corriendo.

Naruto disponía en luchar, cuando el enemigo se rio y saco algo del bolsillo y levanto la mano para lanzarlo.

"jaque mate" dijo Hinata levemente agotada, confundiendo al enemigo al ver que la chica no hacía nada.

Ante que pudiera lanzarlo, el kunai que había lanzara Hinata al cielo con anterioridad cayo y dio en la espalda del enemigo, este al sentir que fue herido y ver que el Uzumaki se acercaba con intenciones de atacarle, se lanzó al precipicio, sin embargo soltó a la pequeña al ver que se despertaba y no podía volver a dormir a la pequeña.

Yasaka no entendía nada, solo recordaba que había alguien en la habitación, pero por un motivo sintió mucho sueño y al despertar estaba siendo llevada por alguien y ese alguien le había soltado en un precipicio, solo veía como su padre se lanzaba a por ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Naruto al cogerla a la pequeña, vio como Hinata intento cogerlo, el rubio alargo la mano para intentar salvarse pero fallo. El Uzumaki intento pensar rápidamente, pero no era capaz de sacar una solución, cuando sintió que todo se volvía lentamente.

" _concentra tu chakra_ " escucho el rubio una voz de una mujer " _concentra tu chakra en tu brazo e imagina una línea_ " no entendía nada, no sabía de donde salía la voz, pero hizo caso y empezó a concentrar su chakra en un brazo, mientras en el otro sujetaba a la pequeña zorrita " _una línea tan larga y fuerte_ " sentía Naruto que algo le pasaba a su brazo " _tan fuerte como una…."_ Siguió el rubio concentrándose en la voz "¡ _una cadena!_ " sin pensar Naruto estiro el brazo con fuerza.

"Kongō Fūsa" dijeron Naruto y la voz al mismo tiempo.

De repente apareció una cadena en el brazo de Naruto y salió disparada hacia arriba, Hinata al verlo no dudo en cogerlo, al agarrarlo y sentir el peso de Yasaka y Naruto, hizo que se deslizara levemente, provocando herirás en las manos en la chica, causado por las espinas que tenía la cadena, sin embargo no lo soltó y con ayuda de su kage bushin subieron al Uzumaki y a la pequeña.

Cuando Naruto salió del precipicio, suspiro aliviado, podía ver como Yasaka le abrazaba fuertemente y su cola y orejas tiritaban por el miedo pasado, pero al ver a Hinata, vio el estado de sus manos y fue a socorrerlo.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"Si, solo son superficiales" intento la chica sonreír con dificultar, pero el rubio no lo creyó.

"vamos, tenemos que volver" cuando termino de decir el Uzumaki apareció Kakashi y Tsume.

"llegamos tarde" miro Kakashi a los alrededores.

"eso no importa tenemos que llevar a Hinata al hospital y asegurar a Yasaka-san" empezó Tsume a oler esperando si había enemigos o no por los alrededores.

En el hospital.

Yasaka estaba dormida en la silla, mientras Naruto estaba delante de la puerta esperando que curaran a Hinata, cuando apareció Kakashi.

"Ya he terminado de informar, se ha decidido que yo también viva en la mansión Uzumaki para que no vuelva a suceder, pero ¿es verdad que sacaste una cadena de chakra?" preguntó el jounnin seriamente.

"Si y esa cadena daño a Hinata" miro el suelo levemente abatido.

"Naruto, la decisión de agarrar la cadena o no fue decisión de Hinata, sin embargo" Kakashi miro hacia Yasaka, haciendo que el rubio también lo mirara "si me dijera que con eso salvaría a ti y a la pequeña, no dudaría en agarrarlo, aunque estuviera ardiendo, por eso en vez de echarte la culpa, debería ponerte en su lugar y comprendería que tu no tuviste la culpa" intento Kakashi en animar a su alumno.

"entiendo" dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo mejor "Pero no sabía que pudiera hacer eso" intento hacer la cadena, pero salió una cadena imperfecta que se deshizo en pocos segundos, provocando un gruñido "aunque no consigo hacerlo como antes, Dattabayo" murmuro frustrado.

"no sé si debería aprenderlo o no" dijo Kakashi con sinceridad.

"¿porque?, ¿es peligrosa?" preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado y vio cómo su sensei fue hacia la pequeña y lo despertó.

"lo siento por despertarte, pero tiene que escuchar esto" vio el peli gris, como la pequeña bostezaba levemente y miraba confundida.

"¿no podía decirlo en otro momento?" pregunto Naruto preocupado por la pequeña niña.

"No, después de todo el Kongō Fūsa es una técnica efectiva contra bijus" ante ese comentario Yasaka se tensó y recordó el temor que tuvo al ver esas cadena, aunque pensó que su miedo era por estar cayendo en el precipicio, sin embargo no fue eso.

"¿Cómo sabe el nombre de la técnica y como sabe que es efectiva contra ellos?, Dattabayo" pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

"Porque era una técnica de tu madre y lo utilizaba para suprimir su biju" dijo Kakashi y espero que se diera cuenta del mensaje oculto.

"ya veo" medito el Uzumaki y se da cuenta de un detalle "¿su biju?" inclino Naruto la cabeza confundido.

"Kushina Uzumaki" intervino Yasaka "fue el Jinchūriki del nueve colas" dijo la pequeña mirando a un lado, había mirado en el conocimiento del Kyuubi, quería saber quién era la usuaria de esa técnica y el temor que tenía, descubrió que tenía muchos recuerdo de esa mujer, eso confundió a la pequeña y miro más de ella, para descubrir que fue el Jinchūriki de nueve colas a la edad de una niña, hasta que murió y como tenía poco tiempo ahora, miro como murió y al saberlo agacho sus orejas y colas, había visto como su padre biológico atravesó a ella y a un hombre con sus garras y delante de ellos una cuna con un bebe, adivino que era el padre de Naruto por el color del pelo y él bebe era su Oto-san, podía reconocer esa marcas en sus mejillas y se sintió mal, al saber que ella era parte de ese ser y empezó a tener miedo, miedo de que su madre y padre le odiaran, haciendo temblar levemente "por favor no me odies" dijo abrazando a sí mismo y hachándose, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"Yasaka, no tiene que tener miedo, no pienso utilizar nunca esa técnica contra ti" intento Naruto animar pensando que era eso, pero la pequeña niega la cabeza.

"No, yo mate a papa y mama de Oto-san, por eso no me odies" dijo la pequeña agarra su cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo, eso sorprendió más a Naruto y el jounnin adivino que pasaba.

"Yasaka" intervino Kakashi rápidamente "si puede ver que paso ese día, sabrás que la muerte de ella no fue tu culpa" pero vio como la pequeña se negaba a escuchar "si se extrae un biju de su contenedor, el Jinchūriki muere, debería ver eso" ante las palabras del peli gris, Yasaka paro de temblar.

"y aunque fuera verdad, tu eres tú y él es él, por eso nunca te odiare, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto para que fuera verdad y abrazo a la pequeña para se tranquilizara.

Yasaka miro a los dos e inconscientemente miro en el conocimiento del Kyuubi y descubrió que era verdad, aunque fue atravesada por la garra del kyuubi, ella ya estaba en las puertas de la muerte por la extracción del biju y descubrió que toda la culpa era de ese enmascarado que tenía un sharinga en ese hueco de la máscara.

"la culpa tiene ese enmascarado, extrajo el biju de Kushina y controlo a Kyuubi haciendo que Oto-san este solo" murmuro la pequeña, se sentía un poco aliviada en saber que su padre bilógico no tuvo la culpa de nada y descubrir todo eso fue mucho para ella y se durmió en los brazos de Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" miro el jounnin confundido al ser llamado de esa forma tan seria "si aprendo esa técnica y ese enmascarado apareciera y controlara a Yasaka, ¿sería capaz de suprimirla a ella sin hacerla daño?" miro Naruto a la pequeña tristemente y acariciaba su cabeza con mucho cuidado.

"si, si domina esa técnica podría vencerla sin hacerle daño" dijo Kakashi con sinceridad.

"¿yo puedo aprender esa técnica?" hablo Hinata detrás de la puerta, había visto todo y sintió que tenía que hacerse más fuerte para proteger a la pequeña zorrita de ese enmascarado.

"No, solo Naruto puede aprenderlo, porque es algo que heredó de su madre" negó Kakashi con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo esta Hinata?" pregunto Naruto al recodar porque estaba en el hospital.

"me curaron sin dejar cicatriz, aunque me aconsejaron que no entrene mañana para asegurar la recuperación completa" contesto la peli azul para enseñar sus manos, aunque estaban vendados, no había rastro de sangre.

Al terminar de habla, los cuatros fueron a la mansión Uzumaki, al llegar Naruto y Hinata decidieron dormir con la pequeña, para asegurar su confort, al llegar la habitación donde dormiría los tres, Hinata recordó una cosa y miro al jounnin que disponía ir a otra habitación.

"Kakashi-san, ¿podrías llamar a mi Oto-san?" el peli gris miro confundido ante la pregunta de la chica, Hinata al sentir la duda decidido decir lo que descubrió "el atacante era un Hyuuga" eso sorprendió a todos "aunque intentaba no utilizar los movimientos Hyuuga, solo un usuario del byakugan podría moverse de esa forma para evitar los ataques y lo confirme cuando ataque la única debilidad que nosotros tenemos" murmuro Hinata lo último, sabía que no debía decir que el byakugan tenía un punto ciego, pero descubrir que había alguien que intentaba hacer daño a Yasaka, no importaba si era hyuuga o no, no podría perdonar a esa persona.

"gracias Hinata, mañana hablare con Hiashi e informare al Hokage de ese detalle, ahora iros a dormir" aconsejo Kakashi a los dos que fue a dormir con la pequeña zorrita.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto se despertó y vio como estaba abrazando a Yasaka con cariño, provocando que la pequeña durmiera tranquilamente, al levantar la mirada estaba cara a cara con Hinata a pocos centímetros, comprobó que la peli azul estaba abrazando de igual forma que él desde el otro lado de la cama, haciendo que Yasaka estuvieran en medio de ellos dos, Naruto volvió a mirar a la Hyuuga y vio que por mucho que lo mirara no se cansaría de esa expresión de dormida que estaba haciendo la chica, le parecía muy linda y sin pensarlo rozo sus labios con la de ella, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo y sintió una mirada, al mirar hacia abajo vio que Yasaka estaba despierta y miraba la escena confundida, paralizando al Uzumaki.

"¿eso fue un beso?" pregunto la pequeña con interés, haciendo que Naruto empezara a sudar, si intentaba engañarlo solo dudaría la mentira hasta que Yasaka mirara en el conocimiento que tenía en su mente y temía que perdiera la fe que tenía ella en él al descubrir que le mintió.

"digamos que sí y no, ¿Cómo dormiste?" intento Naruto en no mentir e intento cambiar rápidamente de tema.

"bien Oto-san, ¿Qué significa el sí y no?" parpadeo la pequeña y vio que estaba meditando e inclino la cabeza, indicando que no era capaz de comprenderlo "según la información que tengo un beso es cuando las dos personas se junta sus labios por completo y por un periodo corto, no lo entiendo" dijo la pequeña confundida.

"Cuando sea grande lo sabrás" intento Naruto salvarse y miraba de reojo a la Hyuuga "déjenos a Hinata-san en descansar para que pueda recuperarse" antes el comentario de Naruto, la pequeña afirma y salen de la cama sin despertarla.

Al irse los dos de la habitación, Hinata se levantó de golpe y empezó a ponerse roja, tanto que no pudo más y se desmayó con una pequeña sonrisa, al saber que fue besado ligeramente por el chico que le gustaba.

Naruto llego al comedor y vio que estaba Tsume preparando el desayuno, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"estoy haciendo el desayuno cachorros, después de todo Hinata es la única que sabe cocinar y hoy tiene que descansar la chica" sonrió la mujer y entrego el desayuno, podía ver que estaba levemente compuesto de carnes.

"¡carne!" sonrió Yasaka que empezó a comer felizmente.

"¿no es demasiada carne?" pregunto Naruto algo flojo para que solo la mujer lo escuchara.

"es para animar a Yasaka-san por lo que paso ayer" murmuro Tsume, haciendo que uno de las orejas de la pequeña se moviera levemente.

"entiendo, ¿Kakashi sensei está despierto?" preguntó el Uzumaki al ver que no veía su sensei por el lugar y pensó que estaba aún durmiendo.

"está preparando el terreno para tu entrenamiento" señalo la mujer con su cabeza donde estaba el jounnin.

Después de terminar de comer fueron donde estaba su maestro, al llegar vieron que había varias dianas colocado en todo el terreno, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Kakashi-sensei para qué es eso?" preguntó el Uzumaki confundido.

"Para que practique, el Kongō Fūsa" respondió el jounnin tranquilamente "tu madre hacia esto para mejorar su manejo, colocando dianas de difícil acceso" Naruto vio que era cierto al mirar a su alrededor "el original practicara aquí, mientras aras diez clones, cinco para aprender en mejorar tu control de chakra y el resto sobre el manejo de los sellos explosivos, tenemos que volver a acelerar los cosas por lo que paso ayer" ordeno Kakashi seriamente.

"entendido" miro el rubio con determinación "Yasaka, ¿puede vigilar que Hinata-chan descanse adecuadamente?" pregunto Naruto aun preocupado por la chica y al mismo tiempo a la pequeña.

"Ok, Oto-san" dijo la pequeña yéndose del lugar y haciendo que los dos se ponga a entrenar.

Sin embargo la pequeña antes de entrar en la mansión se desvió y fue a otra parte del jardín, se acercó levemente al límite de la barrera y miro seriamente.

"¿Quién se atreve a pasar por mi territorio de esa forma tan provocativa?" pregunto la pequeña gruñendo levemente entre los árboles.

"¿es que este es tu territorio cachorrito?" apareció un zorro amarillo, en las puntas de sus colas y orejas era de color blanco y tenía cuatro colas

"Si, por eso aviso que la próxima no seré tan gentil" gruño Yasaka por lo bajo.

"¿Qué arias si no te hago caso?" preguntó el zorro amarillo con interés.

"te are muchas cosquillas" dijo Yasaka muy segura, haciendo que el animal se quedara mudo.

"se nota que eres un cachorrito" suspiro el animal ante la inocencia de la pequeña.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?, sufrí un castigo de eso y fue muy malo" inflo Yasaka los moflete molesta.

"sus cuidadores son unos tonto por enseñar esas cosas" movió la cabeza en negación, por lo que estaba aprendiendo la pequeña.

"si vuelve a insultar a mi familia, **te mato** " dijo lo último con instinto asesino y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

"si, eres la heredera de Kyuubi-san" miro tranquilamente el zorro sin importa la sed de sangre que soltaba Yasaka.

"no soy la heredera de Kyuubi y mi nombre es Yasaka, nombre dado por mi padre" miro la pequeña con seriedad.

"¿te dio nombre un humano?, debería saber que no pertenece a ese mundo, por eso he venido a por ti" dijo el animal algo preocupada.

"me niego, mi lugar es aquí, con Oto-san y Oka-san" dio la vuelta para irse "y si la próxima vez neutraliza la barrera para que alguien malo entre, te are algo peor que las cosquillas" dijo Yasaka muy seriamente, asustando levemente al animal

"¿Qué será?" preguntó el zorro amarrillo temiendo el castigo.

"Súper cosquillas" salto Yasaka de forma infantil.

"me voy" dijo el animal ignorando eso último.

"¡lo digo enserio!" salto Yasaka con las colas tiesas.

Al medio día, en la torre Hokage, había una reunión, allí estaba todos los líderes de los clanes y el Hokage, el tercero estaba explicando todo lo que había pasado, al terminar todo el mundo estaba serio.

"no puedo creer que unos de mi clan fuera el responsable" dijo Hiashi seriamente "voy a investigar a cada uno de mis hombres para averiguar quién es el responsable y traerlo aquí para su castigo" hablo como líder de su clan que era.

"según el informe de Kakashi fue herido por Hinata, esa información puede ayudar a encontrar el responsable" hablo Hiruzen tranquilamente con su pipa, sin saber que eso llenaría de orgullo a Hiashi pero lo ocultaba.

"¿pero cómo atravesó la barrera?" pregunto Shikaku confundido "es una de las mejores barreras que hay en Konoha, un simple Hyuuga no puede entrar así como así, ni siquiera Orochimaru fue capaz de entrar" pregunto el Nara seriamente.

"según Tsume alguien desactivo la barrera para que entrara ese hombre, pero ¿Qué quiere decir que no era humano?" preguntó el Hokage a la mujer que estaba presente en la reunión.

"el olor no era humano, si no animal, un animal que pueda neutralizar una barrera Uzumaki, nunca había oído, ni visto en mi vida" respondió con seriedad la líder del clan Inuzuka.

"eso es serio" intervino Danzou "debemos encontrar esa cosa antes que el atacante, no servirá de nada capturar el atacante si ese animal sigue neutralizando la barrera, dando lugar a otros posibles ataques" ante la palabras del anciano de la raíz, muchos estaba de acuerdo.

" _este está ocultando algo_ " pensó el Hokage seriamente "¿puede localizar a ese animal?" preguntó el Tercero tranquilamente.

"No, ese animal no solo pudo neutralizar barreras, si no es capaz de ocultar su presencia, solo Yasaka-san pudo encontrarla, sin ella no hubiera sabido nada de ese animal" antes esa información todo miraron sorprendidos, lo que no sabía es que Tsume persiguió a la pequeña por curiosidad al ver que se desvió de su camino, sin saber que se encontraría con ese zorro amarillo.

"es verdad su habilidad de sentir emociones negativas" murmuro el Hokage seriamente "¿puede que estén trabajando juntos ese animal y el atacante?" preguntó el anciano preocupado.

"No, por lo que descubrí trabaja por separados y parece que ese animal tiene unos planes distinto al atacante que ataco a la pequeña Yasaka" respondió Tsume con seriedad.

"tener un animal que puede entrar y salir de aquí sin ser visto, es muy peligroso, los secretos de Konoha puede ser robados con facilidad" dijo Danzou con una seriedad extrema, ganando la confianza de todo el mundo.

"eso no lo niego" suspiro Hiruzen y juntos las manos para pensar "pero si ese animal fuera por los secretos de Honoka, y sin saber cuánto tiempo a estado por aquí, ya el mundo ninja lo sabría y no veo que sea el caso, su objetivo no es los secretos de Konoha, es otra cosa, ¿sabes cuál es Tsume?" ante la pregunta del líder del Konoha, todos miraron a la mujer.

"Yasaka" ante esa respuesta todo el mundo se puso tenso.

"eso es preocupante, si muere el Kyuubi y nos quita a Yasaka y el mundo ninja lo descubre, no tardaremos mucho en recibir un ataque de una aldea ninja que nos tenga rencor" hablo Shibi seriamente.

"en resumen, tenemos que proteger a Yasaka con seriedad" confirmo el Hokage el pensamiento de todo el mundo.

"pero ese gesto llamaría mucho la atención" intervino Tsume preocupada "recuerda que Yasaka es sensible en estos momento, si siente la presencia de muchas gentes con malos sentimientos, podríamos perder su confianza en nosotros y facilitar el enemigo en convencer que se fuera con ellos, la razón que no nos han abandonado aun ha sido por Naruto y Hinata que lo ve como sus padres" eso provoco la preocupación de todo el mundo.

"¿Qué recomiendas?" preguntó el Hokage con seriedad.

"que intente relacionarse con más gente que no tenga rencor, para que Naruto y Hinata no sea los únicos motivo para que se tenga que ir de aquí" esa respuesta era simple pero no fácil por lo que era realmente la pequeña.

"la generación de Naruto" intervino Shikaku de repente "tiene que relacionarse con ellos, al no saber nada del Kyuubi y del secreto de Naruto no mostrara malos sentimiento a la pequeña" ante la respuesta todos estaban de acuerdo.

"queda poco tiempo para el examen chuunin, podríamos juntarlos con movido de mejorar su nivel y así formarían lazo entre ellos" hablo Chouza tranquilamente.

"si es buena idea, si tiene más lazos aquí, menos motivos tendrá para irse de aquí" salto Tsume gustándole la idea.

"eso aremos y por si acaso dejaremos cuatro anbus, que no tenga rencor y este lo suficiente lejos de que la pequeña no sienta su presencia" ante la orden del Hokage todos dieron su aprobación.

"espera un momento" intervino Danzou llamando la atención de todos "he escuchado que la pequeña sabe algo sobre el ataque del kyuubi" ante ese dato todos miraron al Hokage sorprendidos.

"si, Kakashi confirmo ese dato, pero también me dijo que fue demasiado para ella, sufrió mucha presión y se desmayó, no creo que una niña tan pequeña y inocente pueda soportar la masacre que sufrimos en ese día sin quedar secuelas en ella" todos miraron preocupados, pero el líder de raíz ni se inmuto.

"pero se sabe algo, aunque sea poco es bueno saber que paso realmente ese día" intento Danzou sacar dicha información, quería comparar con lo que tenía el.

"según lo que pudimos descubrir, un enmascarado ataco a Kushina cuando estaba débil y extrajo el biju y acto seguido ataco a la aldea" explico el Hokage seriamente.

"eso confirma que el ataque del kyuubi no fue mala suerte, si no provocado" miro Shikaku seriamente.

"sería bueno saber más, pero no podemos forzar la mente de la pequeña, tendremos que esperar que sea ella misma que lo diga, por la seguridad de ella y de nosotros" dijo Inoichi seriamente al saber cómo funcionaba la mente de las personas.

"pero ese dato nos dan muchas respuesta" intervino Danzou de nuevo.

"si, pero también nos das nuevas pregunta, ¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿Por qué ataco a Konoha?, ¿Cómo supo que Kushina estaba débil en ese momento? Y más pregunta que hay sin respuesta" hablo Shikaku son seriedad.

"Pero sabemos una cosa importante, ese ataque no fue mala suerte, si no planificado" antes las palabras de Danzou todos estaban de acuerdo.

" _que estará planeando_ " pensó el Hokage sin bajar la guardia.

De vuelta con Naruto.

El Uzumaki miraba a su alrededor, había muchos cortes y pequeños cráteres en el suelo y piedras, pero todas las diana estaba en perfecto estado.

"¡No atino ni uno!" salto Naruto alterado.

"cálmate Naruto" dijo Kakashi algo preocupado por su alumno.

"¿necesitas ayuda?" intervino Hinata juntos con la pequeña Yasaka.

"¿ayuda?, ¿cómo pensáis ayudar?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Yasaka y yo pensamos en un método" sonrió la peli azul mientras la pequeña zorrita afirmaba con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es la idea?" pregunto Kakashi con interés.

"es…"

Continuara…..

* * *

 **NOTA** : estoy viendo el final(no me refiero a la historia) de tanto trabajo que hay, el proximo mes me dan unos dias de descanso y pienso utilizar para varias cosas (entre ellos el de los fics) la proxima actualizacion va a ser cambio de destino, vi que hay mucha gente con interes y me di cuenta que lo e dejado mas que los otros fics de naruto, despues de eso intentare actualizar el de renacer del clan Uzumaki y despues de eso ya veremos XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

* * *

Naruto no le agrado la idea que tenía las chicas, la idea era que Hinata y Yasaka estuviera cerca de la diana, haciendo que el rubio tuviera que atinar a la diana si no quisiera dañar a una de las dos chicas, el rubio claramente negó esa idea, sin embargo Kakashi pensó que si sería buena idea, porque fue una situación de proteger a Yasaka que provoco que apareciera el Kongō Fūsa, haciendo que el rubio aceptara de mala manera.

El Uzumaki se colocó en su posición y vio como Hinata y Yasaka fueron a sus sitios, vio que las chicas estaban tranquilas, porque dijeron que estaba seguro que no fallarían, Naruto se conmovió ante sus palabras de confianza y reforzó su determinación.

Naruto cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor e intento crear la cadena de chakra, para después apuntar a la diana.

" _concéntrate_ " era la voz que había escuchado en esa ocasión " _concéntrate y crea una línea imaginaria desde tu mano hacia a la diana"_ no entendía porque la voz de esa mujer le tranquilizaba tanto _"mientras tenga fe en ti mismo, la cadena no dudara hacia su destino"_ podía sentir algo caliente en su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo la cadena.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, vio como la cadena apareció y esquivo con maestría a Yasaka y a Hinata para después atravesar la diana, pero la sorpresa no debía por el éxito, si no como había movido la cadena, pensaba que Naruto haría que la cadena tomaría una curva esquivando a la dos chicas, pero el Uzumaki lanzo la cadena en línea recta, pero cuando se encontró con Yasaka y Hinata hizo un movimiento en zigzag poco natural para después seguir recto hacia la diana, ese nivel de maestría era demasiado alto para un recién novato que había despertado la habilidad en menos de un día, ese nivel solo lo tenía Kushina y eso dejo completamente preocupado por el chico.

" _no olvides esta palabras, Dattabane_ " Naruto se quedó sorprendido, por un motivo le resultaba familiar esa forma de hablar, sin embargo no pudo continuar con sus pensamiento al ser asaltado por Yasaka.

"lo conseguiste, Oto-san" Dijo la pequeña feliz encima de Naruto.

"Yasaka-san, no debía saltar de esa forma" sonrió algo nerviosa la hyuuga y levemente preocupado por el rubio, cuando miro la cadena de chakra que estaba en el suelo y se dio cuenta de algo.

" _siento otro chakra aparte de naruto-kun_ " pensó la chica confundida por ese detalle pero no pudo ver para confirmar sus sospechas al desaparecer la cadena.

"ya es suficiente por hoy" intervino el peli gris a los tres jóvenes.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera levantarse y poner a Yasaka a un lado, apareció Tsume, con algunos jounnin y con los gennin de Konoha, con fundiendo al rubio y los demás.

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" pregunto Kakashi intentando saber cuál era el motivo que estuviera todos los gennin y sus sensei aquí.

"entrenamiento en grupo" contesto Tsume tranquilamente, pero con la mirada Kakashi adivino que era órdenes del Hokage y cuál era su objetivo.

"¿ese es la pequeña rumeada?" pregunto Ino mirando a la pequeña, le parecía una lindura y más con esas orejas y cola de zorro.

Ese comentario hizo que Yasaka se escondiera detrás de Hinata con timidez, haciendo que Ino tuviera más ganas de abrazar esa lindura.

"que no te engañe" intervino Sakura algo nerviosa y haciendo que la kitsune mirara con una vena en la frente "aunque sea mona, es muy arisca" dijo recordado el pasado.

"fui arisca porque intentaste golpear a papa sin motivo y te metiste con mama" gruño la pequeña hacia la pelirosa, haciendo que se escondiera la Haruna detrás de Kakashi por temor de recibir otro ataque.

"vamos Sakura, es una monada" se acercó Ino a la pequeña, haciendo que Sakura mirara preocupada por su ex amiga.

Yasaka miro confundida a la chica rubia, no sentía nada malo en ella y emitía una emoción desconocida para ella, miro a su madre y padre, no mostraba signo de estar en guardia ante la presencia de ella, haciendo que bajara su guardia un instante, error fatal para ella, en ese momento Ino aprovecho y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"¡KIAAAAAAA!, que mona" dijo la Yamanaka con alegría y sentía que era muy suave, haciendo que apretara más y se restregar su cara en el pelo de la pequeña, haciendo que la pequeña tuviera la colas tiesa por ese gesto.

"¡OKA-SAN, AYUDA!" grito la pequeña intentando salir del abrazo mortal de la rubia sin éxito.

"Ino-san" la Yamanada miro y se quedó en shock al ver la cara de la Hyuuga, sonreía tranquilamente como hacia siempre, pero tenía un aura oscura en su mirara que decía que moriría si no lo soltara a la pequeña en ese momento.

"dios Hinata completamente eres su madre" dijo Ino soltando a la pequeña por temor de recibir un juuken, pero al ver como la Hyuuga se sonrojaba levemente, mientras Yasaka estaba detrás de ella, con temor de otro ataque le pareció muy enternecedor.

"chicas" murmuro Shikamaru, ganando la mirara de odio de Ino y Sakura, mientras Hinata sonreía algo nerviosa y Yasaka mirara confundida por no entender porque Ino y Sakura se enojaron por esa simple palabra.

"Vamos a empezar el entrenamiento en grupo" intervino Asuma intentando salvar a su perezoso alumno de la paliza de esas dos chicas.

Yasaka mirara como el grupo de gennin entrenaban, ella estaba tranquilamente sentada debajo de un árbol, pero podía ver como Sasuke de vez en cuando miraba hacia ella, cada vez que lo hacía ella gruñía hacia él, no podía evitar sentir odio, pero por una razón no era por la persona en sí, sino por ese estúpido ojo.

Entro en su mente y fue a por los libros, recordaba levemente que un ojo muy parecido a Sasuke había controlado al kyuubi para atacar a Konoha, en el momento que nació su Oto-san, sabía que no podía asimilar demasiada información, si lo hacía posiblemente se desmayaría como en el hospital y no quería preocupar a su mama y papa, intento mirar sobre el clan Uchiha, mientras miraba descubrió un dato que no lo agrado y supo porque estaba en guardia con Sasuke.

"el sharingan puede controlar al Kyuubi" murmuro Yasaka "¿puede que mi padre biológico puso una protección en mi inconciencia para que me protegiera cuando viera un sharingan?" pensó la pequeña algo preocupada, ahora entendía porque odiaba tanto el sharingan y el clan Uchiha inconscientemente, era enemigos naturales de su padre biológico y en consecuencia para ella.

"¿Cómo puedo defenderme?" intento ver más pero su cabeza empezó a doler, significaba que estaba llegando a su límite y decidió dejarlo, pero pensó que sería buena idea estar en guardia con el chico, parecía que no sabía que tenía esa habilidad y rezo que siguiera de esa forma.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todo el mundo fueron a comer algo juntos, Yasaka por una razón se sentía más cómoda y esa confusión no paso por alto por la chica Hyuuga.

"comer juntos, es algo que no solo llena el estómago, también llena el corazón" sonrió Hinata, sabía que ahora la pequeña no entendería esa palabras, pero si en un futuro.

"¿el corazón?" miro a todos la pequeña zorrita, podía ver como todos hablan alegremente, incluso podría ver como su Oto-san discutía algo con Chōji felizmente, sentía algo en el pecho al ver todo eso, pero cuando vio a Sasuke se le lleno de algo desagradable "pero ese me da dolor de estómago" murmuro Yasaka, haciendo que la peli azul suspirara levemente, sabía que era sobre el Uchiha, porque Sasuke y Yasaka había empezado con el pie izquierdo, igual que la Haruno.

"sé que empezaste con mal pie pero ¿podría intentar llevarte bien con él?" intento Hinata que no hubiera un conflicto, después de todo era compañero de Naruto y ex compañero de clase.

"si no fuera un Uchiha podría intentarlo" murmuro Yasaka tristemente, eso llamo la atención de la Hyuuga.

"¿sabes que el clan Uchiha fue masacrado?" bajo la voz Hinata para que solo la pequeña lo escuchara, después de todo la peli azul sabía que tenía el conocimiento del Kyuubi y si el biju sabia no tardaría la pequeña en saberlo.

Yasaka miro sorprendida al saber eso, una parte de ella se alegró que esos malditos Uchihas desapareciera, pero la otra sintió pena, si Sasuke no sabía que podía controlar al kyuubi, significaba que no todos era como el que ataco a Konoha, inmediatamente entro en conflicto y eso noto la Hyuuga.

"¿está bien?" pregunto Hinata preocupada por su hija adoptiva.

"mama" miro Yasaka seriamente pero tenía un aura de tristeza en su mirada "el clan Uchiha tiene la habilidad de controlarme en contra de mi voluntad, ¿Cómo quiera que no esté en guardia?" Ante eso miro la Hyuuga sorprendida.

"entiendo, solo te está defendiendo inconsciente" ahora podía entender porque la pequeña Kitsune siempre estaba en guardia con el Uchiha, tenía miedo de ser controlado, se levantó y abrazo tiernamente a la pequeña "no te preocupes, eso nunca pasara, para eso estamos los dos" dijo Hinata refiriéndose a ella y a Naruto.

Sin embargo Kakashi y los Jounnin había escuchado la conversación al no estar tan lejos de ellos.

"el plan no va bien por Sasuke" dijo Tsume no muy feliz de cómo va todo.

"lo sabemos, aun me sorprende de quien es ella" hablo Kurenai mirando a Yasaka, para mayor seguridad el Hokage conto quien era Yasaka a los jounnin que entrenaba la generación de Naruto, para que controlara mejor a sus alumnos y no pasara algo como la Haruno en el hospital "pero no sabía que los Uchiha podía hacer eso" miro a sus compañeros jounnin sorprendida de saber eso e ignorando que Yasaka se tensó y miro a los lados confundida de porque se sintió incomoda.

"los alto mando lo sabe, después de todo Madara controlo al kyuubi para atacar a Konoha" Kakashi vio como la pequeña se tensó otra vez y miro al peli gris confundida e intentando saber si era el culpable de todo "parece que tiene buenos instinto, aunque no llego a escucharme" sonrió Kakashi al ver como Yasaka volvía a hablar con su madre, ignorando al peli gris al no sentir nada fuera de lo normal.

"entonces evitemos esas dos palabras lo mayor tiempo posible" dijo Asuma que empezó a fumar, pero escucho un gruñido y vio a Yasaka tapar la nariz y mirando con una mirada de poco amigos.

"parece que no puede fumar delante de ella" sonrió Kurenai que quito el cigarrillo y lo apago, pero miro confundida al ver como la pequeña se acercaba a la pareja.

Vio Asuma y Kurenai como Yasaka se acercaba más a ellos y olía a los dos, vio que no le gusto el olor cuando olio a Asuma, seguramente porque aun olía a cigarrillo, después de oler miro a la pareja confundida como si intentara asimilar algo.

"¿vais a tener crías?, porque los dos oléis un poco del otro y eso solo pasa si vais a hacerlo" pregunto Yasaka algo confundida sin saber mucho del tema de la relaciones humanas.

Ante eso, todos los jounnin empezaron a reír al ver como Kurenai y Asuma se pusieron rojo como un tomate, mientras Ino y Sakura querían saber el detalle de como había empezado su relación a Kurenai, mientras los chicos felicitabas a Asuma por encontrar una mujer sexy como novia, había sido pillados los dos haciendo cosas de adulto por el olfato de la pequeña.

"maldita sea no debí aceptar eso" murmuro Kurenai tapándose la cara completamente roja, era muy vergonzoso y estaba pensando en un genjutsu que pudiera borrar la memoria a todos para evitar esta situación o al menos desaparecer ahora temporalmente.

"vamos, en mi clan se sabe cuando uno se entrena y no es algo que sea el fin del mundo" hablo Tsume intentando contener la risa, nunca había visto a Kurenai tan roja que casi pudiera competir el color de sus ojos.

"¿entonces porque te ríes?" dijo Asuma intentando controlar el sonrojo de su mejilla, pero fallando completamente.

"porque es divertido" ante la respuesta de Tume, todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

Mientras todos reían de la joven pareja, Sasuke miro a Yasaka, le intereso saber que la pequeña tuviera un olfato fino, tanto que pillo a dos jounin con la guardia baja, sería útil para buscar cierta persona y quería saber que más cosas tenía la pequeña Kitsune, mientras más sabia de ella, más útil seria para encontrar a su hermano y matarlo y descubrir que al fin entrenaría juntos era la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Yasaka se tensó, esta vez no era porque alguien pronunciara Uchiha o Madara, si sabía que los jounin estaba hablando sobre el clan maldito, pero había tanto ruido y emociones a su alrededor que no era capaz de saber quién era o de que estaba hablando específicamente, pero esto era distinto, ese escalofrío había llegado hasta su columna vertebral y miro a su alrededor y vio los ojos de Sasuke, pudo ver un gran odio, tanto que hasta ella se asustó y fue a esconderse detrás de Naruto, ahora sabia una cosa, su mirada era lo contrario que su padre, mientras Naruto tenía un especie de brillo en su mirada, el de Sasuke era frio como el hielo.

Naruto miro confundido a Yasaka al ver que se escondía detrás de él y vio a Sasuke y vio esa mirada, suspiro sabía que había pasado, había visto la mirada fría del Uchiha, cuando era la academia, en uno de los entrenamiento vio esa mirada, aunque había pasado tiempo desde entonces podía ver que no había perdido la intensidad de esa mirada y se preocupó por el Uchiha.

Más tarde.

El grupo de gennin decidió comer en la mansión Uzumaki, todos miraron sorprendido en saber que era herencia familiar y se sorprendieron cuando Naruto mostro una foto diciendo que era su madre.

Sasuke miro levemente enojado al saber que el hogar del Uzumaki era hereditario, era más grande que su casa y cuando miro la foto diciendo que era su supuesta madre, no le importaba nada, pero cuando Ino dijo que era bonita y que Sakura admitía que era verdad, no pudo evitar su curiosidad y miro y tuvo que aceptar que era verdad, enojado se fue a tomar el aire sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Paso unos segundos cuando Sasuke sintió una presencia y vio que era Yasaka, olvidando porque se enojó, intento saber más de la pequeña, pero no espero las siguientes palabras.

"su madre fue asesinada igual que la tuya" dijo Yasaka que se fue del lugar, la pequeña intento llevarse bien por el bien de su Oto-san y pensando que si supiera que sus madres fueron asesinadas tal vez no habría tanta tensión entre ellos.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, si lo que decía esa Kitsune fuera verdad, tanto él y Naruto tenía más en común de lo que él pensaba, tal vez por eso el rubio siempre se metía en su camino, aunque era raro de que no dijera nada sobre su madre o tal vez era tan doloroso que no quería sacar el tema, después de todo él también le quitaron su madre y sabia lo doloroso que era eso, tenía que investigar, tal vez había encontrado un compañero, ante eso decidió entrar en la mansión, ya no le resultaba tan molesto el rubio, al menos para él ya era algo soportable.

Al terminar de comer, todos estaba descansando un poco en el salón.

"Naruto, esa comida fue buena, tiene que decirme donde lo compra" salto Choujin con interés en la comida.

"¿he?, la comida que comimos no es comprada es preparada aquí, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto confundido.

"¿Lo cocinaste?" salto Ino sorprendida, igual que la mayoría, menos el equipo ocho que ya suponían de quien era, mientras una Hyuuga intentaba salir del lugar imaginando lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"lo hizo mama" dijo Yasaka tranquilamente en brazo del Uzumaki, todos miraron a la pequeña, si decía la verdad solo significaba una cosa.

"¡Hinata enséñame a cocinar!" salto Sakura, ella misma admitía que no era muy buena con ese tema.

"a mi también, aunque se defenderme un poco" sonrió Ino ante la mirada de odio de la Haruno.

"¿he?, esperar ella me tiene que enseñar primero" salto Naruto entre Sakura y la Hyuuga.

"¿Naruto aprendiendo a cocinar?, lo tengo que ver" dijo Ino intentando no reírse de la imagen mental que tenía.

"pues fue divertido aprendiendo a cocinar" dijo Yasaka recordando su primera lección de cocina.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto Sakura con interés, pensó que la Kitsune era muy joven para aprender a cocinar.

"fracaso total" dijeron Naruto y Hinata junto, mientras Yasaka miraba confundida a sus padres.

La pequeña zorrita quería preguntar porque estaba sus padres desanimados, pero aparecieron los jounnin.

"vamos a continuar entrenando, pero será en pareja, sin embargo será de diferente equipo" explico Kakashi tranquilamente.

Todos salieron afuera y empezaron a entrenar.

Yasaka había vuelto a sentarse en el mismo lugar y miraba como su madre combatía con Ino y su padre con Shikamaru,

Veía como Hinata se movía de un lado a otro, sin detenerse apena, Yasaka no entendía por qué hacía eso pero al ver como Ino intento hacer su técnica lo adivino, aunque al final se contuvo la Yamanada cuando la Hyuuga volvió a cambiar su ruta de ataque, dejando desprotegida unos segundos, dándole un buen golpe.

" _corre de un lado a otro para evitar la técnica de Ino-san_ " pensó Yasaka al ver como Ino maldecía por lo bajo por la velocidad que tenía la Hyuuga de mover de un lado a otro, haciendo que no pudiera hacer su técnica de clan.

La pequeña dejo de mirar al ver que su madre ganaría el combate tarde o temprano si Ino no cambiara de táctica. Ahora empezó a mirar el combate de su padre y vio algo raro, su Oto-san y Shikamaru no se movía ni un dedo, cuando Shikamari empezó hacer unas poses raro y su padre lo imitaba confundiéndola.

"Shikamaru no vale, ni siquiera empezó el combate" se quejó el Uzumaki imitando la pose de su amigo, haciendo que Yasaka se riera un poco.

"¿Qué culpa tengo que te ponga a decir cosas?, un ninja no baja la guarda en un combate" dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo y Naruto imito dicho gesto.

Yasaka miraba confundida, como hacia Shikamaru para que su padre imitara su gesto, miro a todos lados y no veía nada fuera de lo normal y miro al suelo, en ese momento le pareció raro que la sombra de su padre estuviera conectado a la de Shikamaru, miro al cielo y veía que aún era muy temprano para que la sombra tuviera ese tamaño, se levantó y fue a mirar mejor.

Tsume llamo la atención de los jounnin al ver como la pequeña fue hacia Naruto y Shikamaru, pudo ver como la pequeña se puso en medio de los dos gennin y se agacho mientras tenía un dedo en su labio inferior dando una imagen linda, pero de repente Yasaka agarro la sombra y lo arranco, dejando a todos en shock.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" dijo Asuma, pero fue cortada por Kurenai de un codazo en el costado, parecía que la mujer no quería que dijera insulto delante de sus alumnos.

"¿Cómo pudo agarrar la sombra y corta la conexión?" murmuraba Kakashi con interés, podría descubrir una nueva debilidad en las técnicas del clan Nara.

Mientras Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, le pareció lindo en como la pequeña miraba inocentemente la sombra que conectaba Naruto con él, sabía que la pequeña había encontrado la pista de su técnica, pero no espero que fuera capaz de neutralizarla o mejor dicho arrancarla, que era lo más sorprendente.

" ¿Cómo agarraste mi sombra?" preguntó el Nara entre confundido y sorprendido.

"no arranque la sombra, solo agarre el chakra que tenía la sombra" sonrió Yasaka, había descubierto algo interesante y no espero que fuera eso que controlara su padre, fue divertido encontrar dicho secreto, sin saber que había hecho algo fuera de lo normal.

"eres sorprendente, Databayo" dijo Naruto abrazando a la pequeña, haciendo que sonriera la pequeña. "y me diste una idea para ganar, por lo tanto observa como ganan tu Oto-san" sonrió el Uzumaki con confianza.

"Ok" se alejó Yasaka para ver el combate.

Naruto empezó a combatir, Shikamaru se defendía de los ataque del rubio y le pareció raro que Naruto no utilizara el Kage bushin, era una forma de evitar el combate directo, pero en vez de eso no paraba de atacar y pensó que tu táctica era que no dejara en ejecutar su jutsu, sonrió al ver que no era mal plan, pero no era perfecto.

En un intercambio de golpe, Shikamaru soltó una bomba de humo, haciendo que Naruto dejara de atacar y el Nara aprovechara para un contraataque.

"jutsu exitoso" dijo Shikamaru que había atrapado a Naruto de nuevo, pero vio como Naruto sonreía zorrunamente.

"¿Esta seguro Dattabayo?" ante la pregunta del Uzumaki, el Nara tuvo un mal presagio.

En ese momento cuatro cadenas salieron de la espalda de Naruto, dos fueron contra el suelo y las otra dos contra Shikamaru, el Nara al verlo salto al ver que esa cadenas cortaron su técnica y pensaba que si era atrapado era derrota segura.

"te tengo" dijo el rubio sin moverse del lugar, confundiendo el Nara.

Ante que reaccionara, las dos cadenas que fueron contra el suelo, salieron debajo del Nara atrapándolo y dando por terminada la pelea.

" _ya veo, las dos cadenas que me atacaron era señuelos, mientras las dos que fueron para cortar la sombra, fueron bajo tierra hacia mí para atraparme, tengo que reconocer que fue buena idea, pero…_ " miro Shikamaru la cadena _"¿Qué técnica es esa?, nunca vi a Naruto hacerlo, si lo hubiera sabido habría planeado de otra forma_ " suspiro el Nara sin mucha ganas de combatir.

Todo el mundo miro sorprendido, no por la derrota de Shikamaru, sino por la técnica del Uzumaki.

" _Naruto ¿con una técnica nueva?, ahora me hace ser el último de la clase_ " pensó Kiba preocupado de quedarse el último de la clase.

" _esta echo de chakra, mis insecto tiene curiosidad de probarlo_ " analizaba Shino la técnica de su amigo con interés.

" _¿desde cuándo el último de la clase tiene una técnica tan cool?"_ miro sorprendida Ino que se estaba recuperando de su derrota con la Hyuuga.

" _no recuerdo que Naruto tuviera esa habilidad_ " pensó Sakura entre sorprendida y confundida.

" _¿Qué clase de técnica es eso?"_ miro Sasuke, no le agrado ver que el Uzumaki fuera capaz de acaldarle y fue a investigarlo.

"Dobe, ¿Qué es eso?" dijo el Uchiha señalando la cadena, para ver que desapareció.

"no soy Dobe, Baka, es el ¿Kongō Fuse?" dijo Naruto no muy seguro del nombre.

"Kongō Fūsa, Oto-san" dijo Yasaka detrás del rubio y no feliz que el Uchiha allá insultado a su padre.

"¿Kongō Fūsa?" no he oído nunca ese nombre" intento Sasuke recodar si había escuchado esa técnica pero sin éxito.

"es una técnica que pertenecía a mi mama" respondió Naruto con orgullo.

"¿Por qué no lo hacía en clase?, eso hubiera mejorado tu notas" pregunto Ino, con interés.

" _buena pregunta Ino_ " pensó Sakura también con interés.

"lo aprendí hace… ¿Cuándo lo aprendí Yasaka?" preguntó el rubio sin saber que responder.

"aprender significa que alguien te enseño o lo leíste algún sitio, pero en la forma que lo utilizaste por primera vez, fue más una habilidad propia que una técnica en si" dijo Yasaka inocentemente, dejando sin aliento a todo el mundo.

" _eso suena como una línea sucesoria, ¿Quién era su madre?, es imposible no saber nada de ella con esas cualidades_ " pensó Sasuke seriamente.

Mientras los demás gennin seguían preguntado al rubio y a Yasaka detrás de él, Hinata fue hacia Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" llamo Hinata intentando llamar la atención del jounnin, lo que no sabía es que Yasaka movió las orejas para intentar escuchar la conversación, siempre le interesaba saber que cosas decía sus padres "creo que tengo una idea de porque Naruto-kun heredo/aprendió el Kongō Fūsa" eso llamo la atención de Yasaka y el peli gris.

"tiene mi atención" dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

"cuando Naruto-kun utilizo el Kongō Fūsa anteriormente, utilice el byakugan y pude ver resto de otro chakra aparte del suyo propio" Kakashi miro preocupado de que fuera del Kyuubi pero no quiso interrumpir a la Hyuuga y mostrar su preocupación "apena se nota, pero lo poco que pude ver me daba una sensación" miro directamente a Yasaka, haciendo que la zorrita intentara no mirar para que no supera que estaba escuchando la conversación "calidad, como la de una madre abrazando a su hijo con calidez "sonrió Hinata tiernamente, haciendo que Yasaka se sonrojara levemente, le estaba indicando directamente que era la misma calidez que ella recibía de ella "puede que sea una costumbre o ritual de su clan, en introducir chakra de la madre o padre al hijo para que herede esa técnica, eso explica porque Naruto aprendió manejarlo rápidamente y sin que nadie le enseñe" dijo Hinata segura de su palabra.

"puede ser, después de todo su clan era maestro en los sellos y sería una buena manera de enseñar a otra generación sin que otros roben sus técnicas" medido Kakashi seriamente " _eso explica cómo puede manejarlo de esa manera, el chakra de Kushina le ayuda en el control de la técnica_ " empezó a entender el perfecto manejo de Naruto en el Kongō Fūsa.

Mientras Yasaka miro a Naruto sorprendido de eso, el hecho que aún tuviera chakra de su madre en su interior, significaba que tenía que amar a su hijo muchísimo para que el chakra estuviera tanto tiempo dentro de él sin que se disipara ni un poco, pero se sonrojo de repente y oculto su rostro sonrojado en la chaqueta de Naruto, se había dado cuenta de una cosa, si el chakra de Kushina reacciono en ese momento crítico en el otro día, fue porque su padre amaba con la misma intensidad que Kushina amaba a su hijo Naruto, la pequeña sentía un gran sentimiento en su pequeño pecho y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía una gran sonrisa en su colorado rostro.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **NOTA:  
** perdona la tardanza en actualizar, digamos que e tenido algunos problemillas personales, ademas de estar enfermo, no puedo asegurar la actualizacion tan rapida como antes, pero intentare que este mes actualizar el fics de los gemelos Uzumakis, el cambio de destino y el otro fics y perdonar que no responda a los mensajes privados, pero realmente estoy algo tocado por decir algo y asta la proxima actualizacion.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

* * *

Yasaka jugaba tranquilamente en el jardín, había pasado algunos días y hoy era el último día de entrenamiento de los gennin antes del examen, en ese tiempo había descubierto muchas cosas de ellos. Le gustaba ver las nubes con Shikamaru, comer con Chouji, observar los insectos con Shino, jugar con Akamaru y Kiba, identificar los flores con Ino, pero con Sakura y Sasuke no iban tan bien la cosa, la pequeña no entendía porque la peli rosa tenia al Uchica como un dios o algo parecido, pero cuando su madre le explico que el amor hace que la personas puedas hacer cosas que normalmente no aria, Yasaka entro en conflicto en eso, si estar enamorada es volverse así no quería conocer el amor, pero al ver el amor de su madre hacia su padre quería estar enamorada, este pensamiento hizo que empezará a calentarse la cabeza y se desmayara con los ojos en remolino de tanto pensar si debía enamorarse o no. su madre al ver que paso le dijo que el amor llega sin avisar y por eso no debía pensar en eso por ahora, aceptando el consejo no volvió en pensar en eso.

pero aprendió algo de la Haruno una cosa importante y es seguir la receta al pie de la letra y no inventarse o introducir elementos no necesario, nunca vio que un pastel estallara después de enfriarse, aunque reconoció que fue divertido al ver la cara de shock de su madre, la loca risa de Ino y la cara de decepción de la Haruno, eso si nunca vio a su madre regañar a Sakura de esa forma después de ese incidente, ¿tal vez fue porque casi le estallo la tarta en su cara cuando fue a mirar por curiosidad?.

Con Sasuke, sintió que no paraba de mirar a la pequeña, Tito-Kakashi dijo que era para descubrir que podía hacer y por eso mejor que no hiciera nada raro, como pasó con la sombra de Shikamaru-nisan, ella no lo entendió pero decidió jugar tranquilamente en el jardín en esos días.

Yasaka se levantó al ver que termino el entrenamiento y fue con sus padres, había aprendido ocultar sus colas y orejas y por eso ya podía salir con ellos a comprar o jugar en el parque, era divertido jugar con otros niños, pero no entendía porque tenía que ocultar sus colas y orejas, cuando pregunto, vio que su madre se ponía nerviosa y su padre comento que cuando fuera más fuerte le diría la razón, por una razón la pequeña sintió que era algo relacionado con su padre biológico, ¿podría ser que además de matar indirectamente a los padres de su padre, hiciera algo más?, tenía miedo de mirar en los recuerdo del Kyuubi y no fue capaz de mirarlo, con solo ver la muerte de Kushina le afectó tanto, no quería saber que paso por miedo de no soportarlo dicha información.

"mañana empieza el examen chunnin, espero que todos estén preparados para aprobar y convertirse en verdaderos ninjas" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente.

"si, un paso más para convertirse en Hokage" salto Naruto felizmente, ganando una sonrisa a Hinata y Yasaka imito el movimiento feliz de su padre.

"Naruto cálmate, no aprendiste que tiene que estar calmado para mejorar tu rendimiento" intento Sakura calmar el Uzumaki.

"Pero Oto-san no está en una misión, ¿Por qué tiene que calmarse en este momento?" hablo Yasaka confundida

"Etto…" medito la Haruno para buscar una respuesta "Porque Kakashi-sensei no ha terminado, ¿verdad?" miro la peli rosa por ayuda de su sensei.

"no, aunque no es que sea nada grave en esta ocasión" respondió el peli gris tranquilamente e intentó sacar su libro favorito de su bolsillo, pero sintió dos miraras asesinas y vio que era Naruto y Hinata " _aun no me perdona porque Yasaka vio accidentalmente mi libro_ " sonrió algo nervioso en recodar que la pequeña Kitsune vio el libro y leyó levemente antes de ponerse roja como un tomate y desmayarse, no pudo salir de su habitación durante dos días por la intensiones asesinas que tenía esos dos y al parecer aun no pensaba perdonarlo " _completamente se comporta como una pareja de recién casados con hijos_ " suspiro guardando de nuevo el libro "para terminar, os deseo suerte en el examen a todos" hablo Kakashi a todos los gennin que estaba aquí.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Naruto, Hinata y Yasaka fueron a comprar, toda Konoha sabía de la existencia de Yasaka en esto días al verla más de una vez con Naruto o con Hinata y que era cuidada por ellos dos, pero no sabían que Yasaka era una Kitsune y que estaba relacionada directamente con el Kyuubi,

"¿Qué vamos a comprar Oto-san?" pregunto la pequeña inocentemente agarrando la chaqueta de su padre tiernamente.

"ya compramos ropas y comida" miro Naruto y veía a Yasaka con una camiseta de su talla blanca, unos pantalones negro corto y unos calcetines que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos gris "¿Qué necesitamos Hinata-chan?" preguntó el rubia a la chica de su edad.

"ropa interior" Hinata murmuro tan bajo que solo Yasaka lo escucho.

"¿ropa interior?" pregunto la pequeña y vio como Naruto se sonrojo levemente al saber que eso fue lo que pronuncio la Hyuuga por la respuesta de la Kitsune "Pero ya tengo los tuyos, ¿para qué quiero otros?" pregunto de nuevo viendo como su padre meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro completamente rojo, confundiéndola _"¿Tiene algo que ver en que enseñe toda esa ropa interior cada vez que me ponía uno nuevo?_ " Pensó Yasaka inocentemente sin saber que era exactamente ese gesto lo que provoco el sonrojo de su padre.

" _no puedo evitar imaginar a Hinata con toda esa ropa interior que Yasaka me enseño al saber que ante era suya_ " intento Naruto contener su rubor.

" _¿Tal vez es demasiado para Naruto-kun acompañarnos a comprarlo? Pero él no tiene que entrar en la tienda_ " pensó Hinata al ver el sonrojo del Uzumaki sin saber que era por otra cosa.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la tienda.

Allí veía muchas chicas con un aura de fuego peleando por algunas ropas, Yasaka inclino la cabeza confundida y señalo a esas mujeres.

"¿Por qué pelean?" pregunto la pequeña, cuando fue a por ropa en otra ocasión vio que en la sesión de mujeres era de igual.

"No lo sé, no soy una chica Dattabayo" contento Naruto con sinceridad.

"pero intentaste colarte transformada en una" salto la dependiente al reconocer al chico, haciendo que el Uzumaki se tensara.

"¿chica?" pregunto Yakasa inclinando la cabeza, mientras la dependiente sonrió maléficamente al ver como el rubio empezó a sudar "Quiero verlo, quiero verlo" salto la pequeña ilusionada.

"Yo…yo…" intento Naruto cambiar de opinión pero al ver la mirada ilusionada de la Kitsune no pudo negarse.

En la tienda de ropa de mujer, Yasaka caminaba de la manos de Naruko(Naruto) y de Hinata, la rubia ocultaba la mirada completamente roja, mientras la Hyuuga intentaba contener la risa ocultando con la mano libre que tenía.

"ahora tengo dos mamas, dos mamas y dos mamas" saltaba Yasaka alegremente, mientras las chicas que conocían a Naruto no podía evitar morirse de risa, la dependienta tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa de recesión para no caerse al suelo, aunque no era un lugar para un chico, sabía que no haría nada malo el Uzumaki y menos delante de una niña tan inocente, por eso no se preocuparon de su presencia en esta ocasión.

"cálmate Yasaka, puede molestar un poco a los demás" sonrió Hinata y miro a un lado, le pareció ver un flash, pero pensó que era su imaginación.

En una esquina de la tienda Tsume tenía una cámara de foto en la mano.

" _Kakashi tenía razón en darme la cámara al saber que seguía a esos dos, esto vale oro_ " pensó con una sonrisa la mujer.

"mama Naruko-chan" sintió Naruto una puñalada imaginaria en la espalda al escuchar eso "¿Qué ropa interior me queda mejor?" cogió una lencería negra y otra blanca, sin saber que había algunos chicos que miraron con interés y eso no paso por alto el Uzumaki.

"aun eres joven para ese tipo de prenda Yasaka-san" mira de repente a los chicos con una mirada de muerte "puede esperar aquí un momento mi pequeña kitsune" vio como Yasaka sonrió sin entender y fue a guardar la prenda, mientras Naruto fue donde estaba los chicos.

"¿Por qué se fue mama Naruko, mama?" pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

"nada, solo fue a hacer su trabajo de papa" sonrió Hinata tiernamente.

"Pero ahora es mama" la pequeña inclino la cabeza confundida.

"aunque este en ese aspecto, no signifique que su interior allá cambiado" sonrió Hinata tiernamente al ver la confusión de la kitsune.

Naruto fue con los chicos y sonrió alegremente, ellos pensaron en ligar a chica al ver que era linda sin saber que era un chico realmente, cuando estaba cara a cara, la rubia aun sonreía.

"Disculpe, puedo preguntar una cosa" sonrió Naruto dulcemente, ocultando su verdadera intensión.

"dime lindura" uno de los chicos puso su brazo por el hombro del Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo estáis por aquí?, esta sección es de chicas" inclino Naruto la cabeza, para seguir con el engaño y no mostrar su verdadera intención.

"acompañando nuestras amigas, ¿quiere pasar un rato con nosotros?" dijo otro de los chicos.

"Entiendo ahora, solo diré una cosa" sonreía Naruto, cuando su mirada se volvió fría, sus ojos volvieron rojos y se afino su pupila, asustando a los chicos "si vuelve a mirar a mi hija y a mi chica de esa forma, os arranco vuestro (censore) y are que los tragáis, si no tenéis nada más que decir me voy con mi familia, panda de fracasados" volvió a sonreír dulcemente Naruto dejando en shock y fueron los chicos de allí tan asustados de la rubia que olvidando que era imposible que dos chicas de esas edad fuera madre de la misma niña.

En otra esquina de la tienda, la dependienta y Tsume estaba en el suelo muerto de risa, si había visto todo en primer plano.

" _dios tengo que decírselo a Kakashi, en vez de traerme la cámara de foto, debería haberme traído una cámara para gravar esto"_ pensó Tsume levantándose del suelo con dificultar.

Después de elegir alguno adecuado para la edad de Yasaka, la pequeña no entendió porque tenía que probarlo en el vestíbulo.

"¿podía darme un ejemplo?, mamas" inclino Yasaka la cabeza confundida.

"¿nosotros?" miraron Hinata y Naruto a la pequeña para después mirar entre ellos un momento ante de ponerse rojos.

" _no puedo hacerlo, aunque…aunque me ha visto desnuda fue por accidente y….y hacer eso es muy vergonzoso_ " pensó Hinata jugando los dedos con nerviosismo y la cara roja.

" _hay no, una cosa es transformarse una chica temporalmente y otra es probarme ropa interior de chica, por amor de dios soy un hombre, ¿Qué pasa mi orgullo?"_ oculto Naruto la mirada completamente rojo.

"si, seguro que os queda muy bien" Yasaka daba pequeño salto dulcemente con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata sintiera un flechazo en el corazón por la dulzura de la Kitsune.

" _estoy perdido_ " agacharon Hinata y Naruto al ver que fueron convencidos por la dulzura de su hija adoptiva.

"¿Qué ropa quiere que pruebe?" pregunto Naruto sin saber el peligro de esa pregunta.

"lo primero que elegí" sonrió Yasaka sin saber que eso era un infierno para los dos chicos.

"e..etto…¿no puede ser otro?" pregunto Hinata intentando convencer a la pequeña Kitsune.

"No, dijisteis que no era para mi edad, por eso quiero ver como es alguien que si lo es" dijo Yasaka con brillo en los ojos demostrando una inocente curiosidad.

Se vio como Naruto y Hinata intentaron buscar una solución en sus cabezas, pero cada segundo que pasaba menos probabilidad tenia de cambiar de idea a la pequeña, cuando dieron un suspiro derrotado.  
-diez minutos….

En el vestíbulo en donde estaba Hinata, tenía la lencería negra puesta, estaba acompañado de unas medias y tenía un cordón en cada media para atarlo en el sujeción con ganchos traseros que traía, mientras su sujetador tenía un acabado de encaje, el mismo que tenía la media y la braga, era sexy y por eso era muy vergonzoso, su piel al ser blanca resaltaba mucho con esta lencería, no sabía si la pequeña Kitsune lo hacía adrede o no al elegir ese color y por un motivo sintió que cierta chica rubia de equipo 10 tendría algo que ver por esa decisión.

En otro lugar, Ino sintió un escalofrió e imagino que Hinata ya se enteró que Yasaka sabia sobre temas de lencería, no pudo decir que no con esa sonrisa cuando pregunto inocentemente sobre tema de ropa, incluso pregunto porque había clases de ropa interior, por suerte Ino pudo ocultar que cierta prenda se utilizar para ciertas cosas, no quería manchar esa inocencia y sobre todo no recibir la ira de cierta madre peli azul, por eso estaba seguro que su vida estaba a salvo por ahora.

Yasaka esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de los vestíbulos que estaba sus madres, según lo que aprendió de Ino, había elegido el negro para la peli azul, mientras el blanco para la rubia, quería ver si le quedaba bien, pero al ver que tardaba empezó a preocuparse y percibió algo negativo en sus padres, pensó que tal vez había obligado a sus padres en hacer algo que no quería y empezó a sentirse mal por eso.

"¿mama, papa?" pregunto Yasaka intentando ocultar su angustia y lágrimas al sentir que hizo algo malo.

Naruto y Hinata al escuchar su voz, se dieron cuenta del estado de la pequeña y salieron para que Yasaka no se echara la culpa a ella misma por las inseguridades que tenía los dos, sabia la pareja que no tenía culpa de nada, era normal que una niña de su edad tuviera curiosidad y quisiera ver para aprender.

Sin embargo olvidaron en cambiar sus ropas y salieron en lencería, Yasaka al verlo se sorprendió lo bien que quedaba en sus madres y se dio cuenta porque no era para su edad y miro su pecho plano y volvió a mirar en los busto de sus madres.

"¿me crecerán?" pregunto Yakasa poniendo sus manos en su pecho, inclinaba levemente la cabeza y salía una interrogación por encima de su cabeza, ya que ella no sabía si ella crecería o no, al no tener conocimiento sobre el crecimiento de los seres vivos.

Hinata sintió alivio al escuchar la pregunta, significa que la pequeña Kitsune se olvidó o tenía la atención en otra cosa y se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba fuera con la lencería negra y que Naruto estaba a su lado, al mirar en la dirección del rubio se quedó sorprendida. Naruto en su forma de chica tenía la misma lencería que la Hyuuga, solo que era blanca, se veía hermosa incluso pensó que era más linda y sobre todo sexy que ella y estaba claro que esa belleza lo heredo de su madre, un pensamiento paso por su mente si ella fuera chico y si Naruto aun siendo chica conservara su personalidad, estaría claro que se enamoraría de ella sin dudarlo, ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón diera un salto, confirmando ese pensamiento y no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

Naruto dio un suspiro aliviado, al escuchar esa voz sintió la angustia de Yasaka y supo que la pequeña Kitsune se culpaba de esto, sin saber que él y Hinata solo estaba avergonzado y no enfadado con ella, al ver y escuchar la pregunta de Yasaka se relajó y se percató que Hinata estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa lencería negra le quedaba perfecta en su piel blanca, resaltando su belleza y dando un toque sexy si es que no lo era ya, daba gracias a dios en que en ese momento estaba en forma de chica, estaría seguro que no sería capaz de controlar a su amigo y seria vergonzoso si Yasaka ve y pregunta que era eso.

"¿Por qué estáis rojos?" pregunto Yasaka al ver los sonrojos de sus padres.

"na..nada" dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la pequeña mirara a sus padres más confundido.

Después de cambiarse y que Yasaka probara su ropa interior, salieron de la tienda, por una razón la dependienta tenía una gran sonrisa, el Uzumaki sentía que eso no era un buen presagio pero no sabía cómo seria y por eso dejo pasarlo por alto.

Más tarde, Naruto, Hinata y Yasaka estaba en la entrada del balneario, la pequeña Kitsune quería saber que era ese lugar después de escuchar a Sakura que era bueno ese lugar para relajarse y no pudo controlar su curiosidad zorruna por el lugar y pregunto a sus padres si podía ir.

"creo que a esta hora no hay gente" pregunto Naruto preocupado por algunas cosas.

"¿quiere decir que no tengo que ocultar mi colas?" pregunto Yasaka alegremente, aunque no le costaba ocultar sus colas, se sentía más cómodas tenerla fuera.

"Eso depende si está ocupado o no" respondió Hinata tranquilamente.

"vamos, vamos a mirar" salto Yasaka alegremente cogiendo las manos de Naruto y Hinata

Al entrar en el edificio, la pequeña Kitsune se sorprendió en cómo estaba construido el edificio y ahora tenía mucha curiosidad en ver cada rincón del lugar.

"¿papa a dónde vas?" pregunto Yasaka al ver que su padre iba a otro lado.

"hacia la zona de chicos, aquí los chicos y chicas se bañan por separado, Dattabayo" explico Naruto esperando que eso convenciera a la pequeña.

"Ya veo" agacho la cabeza abatida, cuando se le ocurrió una idea "pues transfórmate en una chica y nos bañamos los tres juntos" salto Yasaka orgullosa con su idea.

"estoy empezando a odiar mi única técnica original" murmuro Naruto con la cabeza agachada.

"Yasaka, aunque cambia de aspecto aún sigue Naruto-kun siendo un hombre, esa técnica es igual a la que utiliza para ocultar su cola, solo oculta no borra nada" intento explicar Hinata que esa idea era mala.

"quiere decir que aunque se vea una chica, papa aun es un chico" inclino Yasaka la cabeza algo con fundida.

"exactamente y creo que las demás chicas sentirá ofensiva si ve a tu padre entrando en la zona de mujeres" sonrió la Hyuuga para calmar un poco a la pequeña.

"pero, yo…yo…" intento Yasaka contener la lágrimas, por suerte no había ningún Biju-dama por medio.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Kurenai con una cubeta que tenía champú y esponja.

"Quiero que oto-chan y Oka-san se bañe conmigo" dijo Yasaka con lagrima en los ojos haciéndola ver tiernamente.

"ese ataque es fuerte" murmura Kurenai al recibir la ternura de la zorrita. "¿Cómo piensa solucionarlo?" pregunto la jounnin a la pequeña.

"que papa se convierta en mama" salto alegremente la zorrita, haciendo que Kurenai levantara una ceja confundida y mirara a su alumna por una explicación.

"Naruto-kun tiene una técnica que se trasforma en una chica, Naruto y yo explicamos que no es real, pero parece que no entiende el tema" explico Hinata lo más resumido que pudo.

"bueno es un cachorro, es normal que no sepa cierto temas, tardara mucho en entenderlo que hombres y mujeres tiene que tener ciertos intimidad por separado" se sonrojo levemente la jounnin igual que la Hyuuga.

"No lo entiendo" inclino Yasaka escuchando la conversación.

"no te preocupes tengo la solución al problema" sonrió Kurenai tranquilamente.

Hinata no podía creerlo, estaba todas las chicas de su generación, más algunos jouunin, por suerte o no sabían que la chica rubia con tres rayas en sus mejillas era Naruto y más suerte el Uzumaki por tener una venda en sus ojos, para impedir que vea a las demás chicas, devida a que eran todas ninjas Yasaka podía estar en su verdadera forma.

"Así que esta es la famosa Kitsune y la técnica sexy not jutsu" miro Anko a la pequeña y después a la rubia, mientras estaba tomándose tranquilamente su baño.

"si, es una dulzura la pequeña" dijo Kurenai a su lado y vio como Naruto estaba nervioso en el agua, la mujer entendía el porqué, aunque no veía no significaba que no pudiera imaginar cómo era el lugar con ella en el lugar.

"¿Cómo puede dejar que entre Naruto?" pregunto Sakura incomoda al ver el Uzumaki aquí bañándose en el mismo lugar.

"No te preocupes Sakura tiene los ojos vendados no puede vernos o es que no tiene confianza en ti misma" dijo Ino resaltando su pecho, ganando una vena en la Haruno, ya estaba enojada de que el sexy not jutsu de Naruto fuera más bonita y sexy que ella.

"como siempre eres una ino-cerda" salto Sakura con el puño en alto.

"Nada de palabras malas delante de Yasaka-chan o violencia innecesaria, Sa-ku-ra-chan" dijo lo último Hinata con voz amenazante, asustando a la Haruno "eso me recuerda, Ino, ¿enseñaste a Yasaka sobre lencería?" se vio como la rubia se tensó.

"me pregunto la pequeña, pero no te preocupes sobre ciertas cosas lo oculte" murmuro en el oído de la Hyuuga para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"eso me tranquiliza" suspiro Hinata tranquila.

"no debería controlar a la pequeña" dijo una chica llamada Tenten.

Hinata giro la cabeza y vio como Yasaka se movía de un lado a otro con brillos en los ojos lleno de curiosidad, por suerte no corría haciendo que no corriera peligro de caerse.

"es la primera vez que ella esta aquí, dejemos que se divierta" miro la Hyuuga tiernamente a la pequeña.

Al rato, Yasaka estaba en el agua, en el regazo de su madre, aunque no participaba en la conversación de chicas, era interesante al descubrir ciertas cosas, pero le extraño es que su padre ahora mama no participara en la conversación.

"¿porque mama Naruko-chan no participa en la conversación?" ante la pregunta de Yasaka, Ino y Sakura no pudieron ocultar su risas, mientras Anko, Kurenai y Tsume sonreía, confundiendo a la pequeña.

"eso es porque Naruko-chan" vio como Naruto se sonrojaba más "es un chico aunque parezca ahora una chica" explico Kurenia a la pequeña.

"ya veo" respondió Yasaka no muy convencida pero no vio mentira en las palabras de Kurenai, cuando sintió algo raro.

"¿Qué pasa Yasaka?" pregunto Hinata al sentir el cambio de actitud de la pequeña.

"siento algo raro, no es malvado, pero me siento incomoda, como si alguien nos observara con gran intensidad, aunque no entiendo por qué" intento la Kitsune explicar la incomodidad que tenía.

"¿observar?" dieron las jounin y de repente apareció varias venas en las frente de las mujeres.

"tenemos un polizón" dijo Anko con una sonrisa oscura incomodando a Yasaka.

"y no es Naruto porque sabemos de su existencia" empezó Kurenai a hacer sello.

"tenemos a un pervertido expiando chicas" intento Tsume localizar al expía sin éxito.

"¿pervertido?" pregunto Yasaka, mientras las chicas fueron por unas toallas para ocultar sus cuerpos, aunque la pequeña sabia el significado de la palabra no entendía la situación.

"significa que alguien nos está observando sin nuestro consentimiento, el cuerpo de una mujer solo puede ser visto por otra mujer o por el hombre que amamos" explico Anko tranquilamente sacando una serpiente de la nada, pero aún conservaba esa sonrisa oscura incomodando más a la pequeña.

"no consigo localizarlo" gruño Tsume al no poder olerlo y se le ocurrió una idea "Yasaka, dime donde esta" miro la jounnin a la pequeña.

"siento que está allí" señalo Yasaka a un lugar del balneario.

Sin decir nada, las chicas lanzaron todas cosas que tenía en mano (Anko lanzara serpientes) y aunque no fuera posible, algo golpeo y cayó al suelo, mostrando a un hombre de pelo largo de color blanco.

"conozco a ese gran mega pervertido" salto Anko con una vena "¿Qué demonios hace espiando a las chicas y no decir nada al Hokage, sabes que te está buscando por una urgencia" salto Anko rodeada de serpiente, Yasaka miro confundida al no saber dónde había sacado toda esas serpiente.

"si le dijera, él me hubiera acompañado" murmuro el hombre aun tendido en el suelo.

" _¿el Hokage es un pervertido?"_ pensaron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo en shock.

"eso explica porque afecto el sexy not jutsu" hablo Naruto de repente aún tenía la venda en sus ojos, solo sabía que algo pasaba por las palabras de las chicas.

"aun así, Jiraiya aquí hay niñas no te da vergüenza" dijo Kurenai preparando para hacer un infierno al peli blanco.

"sabe que no me interesa las chicas menos de dieciocho años, aunque no niego que la Hyuuga será un bombón cuando tenga esa edad y sobre la Kitsune, normalmente esa dulzura se vuelve sensualidad cuando llega a la edad adulta, cuando lo cumpláis pasar a visitarme" dijo Jiraiya imaginando el futuro de esas dos niñas.

De repente se escuchó un chapoteo y vieron que Naruto salió del agua desnuda y se quitó la venda para mirar al sannin, las chicas no le importaron que se quitara la venda al tener una toalla en sus cuerpos ocultando su privacidad y pensaron que había activado su lado protector paternal al saber la intenciones que tenía el sannin con la Kitsune en un futuro.

"ella también esta…."dejo de hablar el peli blanco cuando vio lo que paso a continuación con la Uzumaki.

Naruto saco nueves cadenas en su espalda, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pupila se afino, dando un aura amenazadora.

Jiraiya empezó a retroceder hasta toparse la pared, eso le resultaba demasiado familiar para su gusto y cada vez que Naruto se acercaba más al sannin, más estaba seguro que era igual a cierta pelirroja que paso en el pasado en este mismo lugar.

"¿Ku...Kushina?" pregunto Jiraiya aterrado.

"¿conoce a mi madre?" se paró Naruto de repente al descubrir que ese pervertido conocía a su madre.

"Si, según recuerdo ella iba a tener un niño, no una niña" miro el sannin confundido a la rubia, aunque Naruto sintió que se paró más tiempo en su pecho y en su intimidad.

"porque este aspecto es por una técnica, por eso tenía una venda, para no ver a las chicas…" paro al ver como Jiraiya estaba a su lado mirando a todo su cuerpo.

"cintura estrecha sin llegar a ser exagerado, pechos grandes, trasero sexy, ¿Cómo se llama esta técnica?" dijo Jiraiya mirando de un lado a otro, incomodando al Uzumaki.

"le llamo sexy not jutsu" respondió Naruto nervioso.

"un gran nombre, que gran técnica, eres todo un genio" empezó a alabar el peli blanco, sin saber que eso enojo a las chicas y más cierta peli rosa al no tener cierto atributo.

"de verdad" dijo Naruto con tono sexy, haciendo que Jiraiya se parara un segundo al excitarse, ese momento el Uzumaki aprovecho y encadeno al sannin y lo levanto al aire, mientras apuntaba las ochos cadenas restante al peliblanco de forma amenazante. "pero eso no me importa ahora, te atreviste en mirar a mi familia, si te acerca a ella **te destrozaremos** " Salto Naruto con voz sintieras aun con esos ojos rojos.

Hinata se sonrojo felizmente, Naruto había dicho familia y eso incluía a ella, no pudo evitar poner sus manos en sus rojas mejillas mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, porque para que ella fuera parte de su familia significaba que tenía que ser su mujer.

Con los Jounnin, había reconocido la voz que se mesclo con el del Uzumaki, también notaron que dijeron en plural y no en singular la última palabras, indicando que no era solo Naruto, también el Kyuubi había amenazado al sannin.

Jiraiya miraba al rubio, completamente había reconocido esa voz, pero le resultaba raro porque no conseguía sentir el chakra del nueve colas en el cuerpo de Naruto y vio el sello en el abdomen el Uzumaki.

Naruto parpadeo un segundo y se quedó blanco al ver que el sannin ya no estaba atado en su cadena, si no ahora había un muñeco y sintió una mano en su abdomen, sintió un escalofrió e intentó atacar al sannin para dejarlo como un colador.

"veo que el sello está dañado" paro Naruto el ataque a centímetro de tocar al sannin "entiendo porque el viejo Hokage quería verme, esto es mucho trabajo y delicado para repararlo" miro seriamente el sello.

Las jounnin ordenaron a las chicas que se retiraran, ya no había peligro porque ahora el sannin estaba actuando como un ninja y no quería revelar que Naruto tenía a las nueve colas selladas en su interior, pero Hinata y Yasaka se negaron ir preocupado por el Uzumaki.

"Puede decirme que paso para que el sello quedara en ese estado" pregunto Jiraiya seriamente mostrando su estatus de gran ninja.

"vamos a la mansión Uzumaki, allí lo explicare" hablo Tsume seriamente.

"entiendo, pero antes tengo que hacer algo" hizo un sello e invoco un pequeño sapo "puede hacer que venga Gerotora un momento" ordeno el sannin al pequeño sapo, antes que el animal desapareciera.

"pues vamos" ordeno Tsume, pero se paró un momento "Naruto atrápalo" ante que Jiraiya pudiera huir fue atrapado por las nueves cadenas del Uzumaki "me gustaría ponerme la ropa sin que nadie me expíe, ¿Verdad chicas?" miro la jounnin a sus compañeras y a Hinata y Yasaka que se quedaron con ellas.

"si" afirmaron Anko, Kurenai y Hinata, mientras Yasaka no entendía mucho del tema.

Continuara….

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Últimamente tengo problemas para seguir con los fics, aunque he cambiado de trabajo (uno que paga mejor, pero ahora trabajo una hora más) para mejor mi estilo de vida, (nunca vi mi cuenta de ahorro con tal cantidad de dinero) no me siento muy inspirado y cuando me siento bien para escribir, pasa algunas cosas personales y no me da ánimo para seguir, intentare seguir cuando me sienta mejor, pero cuando me siento bien siempre pasa algo, si no es algo personal, pasa algo en el trabajo (si hubo un robo de tres sillas cerca del trabajo, por suerte no pasó nada más, pero me llamaron la guardia civil que fuera al cuartel, cuando no se nada del tema, haciendo que me coma la cabeza para que quería que fuera yo, más tarde dos coches quemados en otro lugar, por suerte no hubo víctima y un largo etcétera), he estado pensando que si en un tiempo no consigo avanzar, dejare que alguien siga la historia por mí, eso sí dejare algunos requisitos y como quiero que sea el final, después de todo como dije, siempre pienso en principio y final de la historia. Rezo que no tenga que llegar a este punto y que me venga pronto la inspiración y que no aparezca más problemas en el trabajo y en lo personal, me despido Sebasu ssj2


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

Jiraiya estaba en la sala de estar en la mansión Uzumaki levemente sorprendido al escuchar la historia por la boca de Kakashi y Tsume, nunca imagino que alguien tuviera el valor de atacar a Naruto cuando aún estuviera el tercer hokage al mando de la aldea, también que el Kyuubi creara a esa linda criatura ante el peligro de muerte, tenía que reconocer que tenía un buen gusto el biju en crear a esa Kitsune y seria genial si la chica crecía de la misma forma que él pensaba, sin embargo dejo eso para más tarde, porque el sello de Naruto estaba muy dañado, si no fuera porque el biju estaba medio muerto, hubiera salido sin dificultar y hubiera destruido Konoha con seguridad.

"bien, vamos a reparar el sello, por suerte tenemos la llave y una copia del sello" de repente se , levanto una cortina de humo, al desaparecer el humo había una rana en el suelo.

"¿jiraiya? ¿Para qué me ha llamado?" pregunto la rana confundido por el lugar donde apareció.

"Gerotora el sello de Naruto se ha dañado, por eso necesito ver de nuevo la llave" dijo el peli blanco seriamente.

"¿dañado?, ¿Cómo? Completamente quien hizo eso no aprecia su vida y de los demás" dijo la rana sorprendido y levemente enojado.

"eso es lo de menos, tenemos que reparar el sello ya, por eso muéstrame la llave" ordeno el sannin seriamente.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" Pregunto Tsume al ver que el Uzumaki no estaba en la sala.

"le dije que se diera una vuelta por la aldea, mientras Yasaka y Hinata está en el jardín, preparar las cosas llevara tiempo y recuerda que el Uzumaki no se conoce por su tranquilidad" respondió Kakashi tranquilamente.

Más tarde, Naruto llego, se había topado con los ninjas de Suna mientras estaba fuera, por suerte no pasó nada grave, al llegar el Uzumaki, Jiraiya reparo el sello del chico, sin embargo eso dejo débil al chico y levemente adolorido.

"¿Estará bien para el examen de mañana?" pregunto Kakashi preocupado por el Uzumaki.

"Si mañana estará bien" respondió Jiraiya tranquilamente.

Antes de que Tsume dijera algo al sannin, este desapareció dejando a la jounnin en shock.

"maldita sea, se fue antes de que pudiera atraparlo" se quejó la mujer por lo bajo, mientras Kakashi se reía levemente nervioso.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo siete fue a hacer el examen, pudieron notar el genjutsu gracias a Sakura y Sasuke en el primer piso y se fueron del lugar, justo cuando pensaron en ir a la sala, el grupo fue detenido por Rock Lee queriendo desafiar a Sasuke, Naruto no le gusto que fuera solo al Uchiha, sin embargo había prometido a Yasaka en acabar pronto el examen para ir a jugar con ella en el parque, por eso no dijo nada para no alargar el combate, se sorprendió Naruto cuando Lee golpeo fácilmente al Uchiha y pensaba intervenir al ver que ese chico con traje verde pensaba hacer alguna técnica ninja, por suerte apareció su maestro y regaño seriamente a su alumno por hacer una pelea cuando estaba a punto de empezar el examen.

"Sasuke lo notaste" dijo Naruto al notar las cicatrices que tenía Lee en sus manos, mostrando todo el entrenamiento que hizo.

"si, este examen es más interesante de lo que pensaba" sonrió el Uchiha al ver a oponente digno.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, estaba Kakashi esperando, le explico que este examen se hacía en grupo de tres, si algunos se negaba el equipo no podía presentarse en el examen, sin embargo dijo que estaba feliz en saber que ninguno se asustó, sin más los tres entraron.

En la sala había muchos ninjas de otra aldea aparte de la suya, los gennin de la misma generación se juntaron, para poder hablar de algo mientras esperaban, en ese momento apareció Kabuto y explico levemente de que iba el examen, de repente los ninjas del sonido atacaron, aunque Kabuto lo esquivo pero por una razón resulto herido, antes que la cosas empeorara apareció Ibiki parando el combate y explico en qué consistía el primer examen, pero antes que todos fueran a su asiento, Ibiki presento a alguien más.

"Antes de repartir el examen os presentare a unos de nuestro examinadores" de repente apareció Yasaka alegremente detrás de Ibiki.

"buenas, estoy aquí para atrapar a la gente que hace trampa y expulsarlo, por eso el numero 475 suelta lo que tiene la mano, aún no ha empezado el examen para que haga trampa" sonrió la zorrita inocentemente sin saber que esos asustaba a todos los examinados.

" _estamos jodidos_ " dieron Naruto y Hinata al saber las habilidades especiales que tenía la pequeña.

" _¿Por qué mama y papa sudan de esa forma?"_ pensó Yasaka confundida sin saber que era ella la responsable de esa reacción.

Al empezar el examen, Yasaka empezó a decir a Ibiki al oído cada vez que pillaba a uno haciendo trampa y a la tercera vez y con permiso del examinador, Yasaka con una sonrisa inocentemente apuntaba al ninja y decía que saliera de la sala porque había suspendido, cuando uno protesto, Yasaka comento la tres veces que ella vio haciendo trampa, al hacerlo toda la sala temía copiar, por miedo de ser pillada por la niña.

Lo que no sabía, es que Yasaka ya había pillado más de tres veces algunos ninjas, pero Ibiki comento que era buena su técnica y que no debía suspender a esas gente, pudo ver a Tenten utilizar varios espejos en el techo sin que los examinados se diera cuenta, vio a Ino utilizar la técnica de su clan para copiar el examen de la Haruno, también noto como Kiba y Shino utilizaba sus compañero de batalla para copiar, incluso vio como Gaara utilizaba una técnica rara con su arena, pero fue rápido a Ibiki cuando noto algo raro ante ese último.

"¿ese es de aquí?" pregunto la zorrita mirando a Gaara de reojo.

"no es de Suna, ¿Por qué pregunta? Sus técnica son buenas" pregunto Ibiki confundido por la pregunta.

"siento que tiene sus emociones sellado y la arena huele a sangre, la sangre de muchas personas" dijo lo último nerviosa.

Al escuchar eso último, Ibiki miro la información del chico y descubrió que había hecho una misión de rango B solo y sin ningún rasguño, eso llamo su atención y decidió observar a ese individuo por seguridad.

Al final del examen

"Ya es hora de la décima pregunta" hablo Ibiki llamando la atención de todo el mundo "si elegir no intentarlo suspendéis todo el equipo y si elegir hacerlo y falláis no volverles a presentaros jamás al examen, seréis gennin para siempre" explico haciendo que los gennin saltara enojados.

"Aquí hay gentes que se presentados varias veces" Salto Kiba de mal humor.

"Es una lástima, este año yo decido las normas" miro el examinador a los participantes "hay una manera de evitar eso" ese comentario llamo la atención de la gente "si no estáis seguro de responder, decidir no hacerlo y volver a intentar en la siguiente convocatoria" explico Ibiki tranquilamente "que levante la mano quien no quiera intentarlo, deberás abandonar la sala después de comprobar su número" hablo Ibiki mirando a todo el mundo.

Al rato empezaron varios gennin levantaron la mano, Yasaka miraba como se iban de la sala sin saber que había suspendido por haber decido no hacerlo, miro levemente hacia un lado para ver a Naruto y noto su temblor.

" _Papa date cuenta_ _del verdadero significado de la pregunta"_ pensó al notar como no era capaz de sentir cuales era sus emociones en ese momento por haber muchas gentes con sentimiento de inseguridad o miedo.

La zorrita se quedó muda cuando vio a Naruto levantar la mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico golpeo la mesa con la mano que había levantado.

"¡QUE NADIE SE ATREVA SUBESTIMARME!" grito sorprendiendo a todos "¡voy a intentarlo!, ¡Y me importa un pimiento si me paso siendo un gennin toda la vida!, ¡me convertiré en hokage a base de fuerza de voluntad!,¡NO TENGO NINGUN MIEDO!" miro Naruto con gran confianza en sí mismo.

"¡Cool!" murmuro Yasaka con brillo en los ojos ante la respuesta de su padre.

"volveré a repetir, ¿Quién quiere retirarse?" pregunto Ibiki seriamente.

"no pienso volver atrás, es el camino que yo elijo" miro Naruto desafiándolo.

"Ok, debo anunciar a todos los presentes,¡ habéis aprobados!" dijo Ibiki sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Cuando todos se fueron para la próxima prueba, Yasaka ayudo a Ibiki a recoger los exámenes en la mesas, cuando el examinador miro el examen del Uzumaki llamo a la pequeña.

"Tu padre es un chico muy interesante" sonrió el hombre con sinceridad y enseño el examen en blanco a la zorrita.

Yasaka al verlo se quedó blanca uno segundo antes de empezar a sonreír con orgullo de su padre y agarro fuertemente el examen en su pecho, porque ese detalle mostraba que el Uzumaki sin importar que nunca se daría marcha atrás y que nunca la abandonaría como dijo indirectamente esa zorra hace poco días atrás al ser ella de mundo diferentes.

Yasaka salió de la sala, cuando sintió un escalofrió y miro hacia la ventana preocupada.

En el bosque de la muerte, área desconocida, el equipo siete libraba un combate por la supervivencia, Naruto había llegado a ayudar a su compañero después de librarse de una gran serpiente, pero fue derribado por otra serpiente gigante que invoco su enemigo mandándolo a volar y quedar inconsciente.

"¡Naruto!" salto Sakura al ver como iba a ser devorado por la serpiente.

En ese momento Sakura sintió algo que paso a su lado y golpeo a la serpiente impidiendo que el Uzumaki fuera devorado y lo deposito al suelo con cuidado, al verlo más atentamente supo la Haruno quien era.

"¡Yasaka!" quedo sorprendida al ver que la pequeña no ocultaba su colas y oreja, pero noto que sus colas era más grandes de lo normal y desprendía un aura roja que asustaba a la Haruno.

" **te matare** " salto Yasaka a la serpiente que lo corto en dos sin dificultar, sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

"ju ju ju. ¿Que tenemos aquí?, parece que no tenemos a una simple animalito" miro Orochimaru interesando al nuevo invitado, cuando desaparece de su vista sorprendiéndolo levemente y esquivo un ataque que corto el árbol que estaba detrás de él "¿ _así se libró de mis secuaces?_ " pensó la serpiente confundida.

.en el bosque había dos hombre cubiertos de herirás, aunque aún estaba vivos, cuando llegaron los anbu junto con Anko.

"no cabe duda son subordinados de Orochimaru" dijo Anko al reconocer dicho hombre.

De vuelta con el equipo siete.

La zorrita esquivo varias serpientes con un salto, en el aire la chica con un movimiento rápido de sus manos mato a las serpientes que estaba a punto de atacar por arriba y cayó al suelo con elegancia entre los resto.

"ju ju, no está tal mal" Orochimaru abrió la boca para sacar su espada y fue contra la pelirroja.

" **no va a salir vivo de aquí** " Yasaka se puso a cuatro pata y se remetió contra Orochimaru.

El sannin apena esquivaba los ataques, tenía que reconocer que la pequeña era rápida para su tamaño, pero noto su inexperiencia en el combate y rápidamente lo atrapo con una simple estratagema.

Lo que no esperaba el sannin es que Yasaka abrió la boca y creo un micro biju y lo lanzo, dando de lleno a la cara, haciendo que el enemigo lo soltara, cayendo al suelo tapando su cara con dolor. La pequeña no perdió el tiempo y ataco en el pecho justo en el corazón por puro instinto, sin embargo la naturaleza noble de Yasaka hizo que desviara en el último momento.

"ahora sé porque me resulta tan familiar, ju ju ju" hablo Orochimaru con normalidad aunque salía un hilillo de sangre por sus labios. "nunca imagine que el Kyuubi tuviera una linda niña" abrazo a la chica fuertemente sorprendiéndola.

" **¿Qué?** " pero grito Yasaka al sentir una mordida en el cuello.

"Me pregunto que morirá, por mi veneno o por mi fuerza" dijo Orochimaru dispuesto a aplastarla.

En ese momento Sasuke reacciono, no podía permitir que el rubio y esta pequeña le superara no solo en fuerza, si no en coraje y empezó la pelea, la pelea fue larga y cuando pensó Sasuke que había ganado, el enemigo paralizo a Sasuke y Sakura.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Sasuke activando el sharinga.

"Mi nombre es Orochimaru, si desea verme de nuevo, haz lo imposible para sobrevivir a este examen" hablo tranquilo el enemigo que quemaba el royo del equipo siete "deberéis acabar con mis esbirros, los ninjas del sonido"

"¡Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a verte!" grito Sakura entre enojada y asustada.

"ju ju, eso no me parece nada bien" hablo Orochimaru haciendo un sello.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar el cuello del enemigo se alargó y mordió en el cuello de Sasuke, al soltarlo apareció una marca de tres tomoe, sin más Sasuke cayo de rodilla tapando la zona mordida con un gran dolor.

"¡¿Que le has hecho?!" pregunto Sakura que fue a su lado y vio la marca rara.

"un regalo de despedida" explicó Orochimaru

Sin decir más se fue, dejando solo a Sakura ilesa, la Haruna al ver como estaba se dio cuenta que tenía que proteger del peligro sola y rápidamente puso al grupo en donde podía protegerlo.

Sin embargo fue atacada por el equipo gennin del sonido y se tuvo que defender sola, por suerte Lee apareció en su ayuda, pero fue derribado al utilizar una técnica del sonido que aturdió a Lee y los ninjas enemigo aprovecharon para vencerlo, Sakura al verlo intento ayudarle pero fue detenida por la única chica del enemigo y le agarro el pelo, la Haruno arto de no poder ayudar, corto su cabello y prometió hacerse fuerte por su seres queridos y empezó a lucha con todo lo que tenía, sin embargo solo podía retener a uno y sabía que sería en poco tiempo al estar recibiendo golpes sin parar.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Kin que se acercó a la pequeña zorrita que estaba inconsciente por el veneno.

Sakura se dio cuenta que la chica era celosa y atacaría a la pequeña al ser más bonita que ella, sin embargo salió disparado hacia atrás al recibir un golpe en la cara, al mirar vio que Naruto se levantó y lanzo un golpe en la cara de la chica del sonido, todos miraron con miedo y más Kin al recibir la mirada del Uzumaki, sus iris era rojo como la sangre y su pupila se rasguño, antes que nadie hiciera algo, el Uzumaki cayo desmayado de nuevo. Por suerte de Sakura, el equipo diez formado por Ino, Choujin y Shikamaru fueron a ayudar, también apareció los compañero de Lee enfadados por encontrar a su amigo derrotado, pero lo que ahuyento fue a Sasuke que se levantó, sin embargo había un tono oscuro en su chakra y marca en su cuerpo, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando Sakura le abrazo desde atrás intentando que se calmara.

"¿Por qué Yasaka está aquí?" pregunto Ino viendo como la pequeña estaba sudando y su respiración era pesada.

"parece que sintió el peligro que corría Naruto y vino en su ayuda" contesto Sakura mientras Ino terminaba de arreglar su pelo y fueron a cuidar a la niña.

"Tenemos que llevarla para tratarla" dijo Shikamaru al ver cómo estaba la pequeña.

"eso déjanos a nosotros" aparecieron Tsume con algunos anbu y miro a su alrededor " _maldición ya se fue esa maldita serpiente, pero eso no importa, ahora es la seguridad de Yasaka_ " gruño levemente y cogió a la pequeña con cuidado. "ni una palabra a Naruto" esa orden sorprendió a todos menos al Uchiha.

"si lo decimos no se podrá concentrar en el examen y suspenderá" hablo Sasuke con dificultar y todos entendieron que era verdad, incluso dejara el examen por la pequeña si eso salvara a la niña.

Sin decir más, Tsume se llevó a Yasaka a un lugar para ser tratada.

Pasaron dos días, el equipo siete camino durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a un rio, allí decidieron comer y descansar un poco.

Por suerte para el Uchiha y Haruno, Naruto no recordaba que Yasaka intervino en la pelea de Orochimaru, por lo tanto no sabía del estado de la niña.

En la torre que se encontraba en el centro del bosque, allí estaba los médicos tratando a Yasaka sin mucho éxito, cuando apareció el Tercer Hokage seriamente en la sala.

"¿Qué tiene la pequeña?" preguntó el anciano seriamente.

"esta envenenada, sin embargo este veneno no es normal, hasta podría decir que es uno nuevo creado hace poco, por lo tanto no tenemos antídoto para esto, si hubiera sido una persona normal ya estaría muerta" respondió el medico preocupado por su paciente.

"si es nuevo, crear el antídoto, tiene todo los medios para hacerlo, ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó el Kage un poco enojado al ver que la niña corría peligro de morir.

"el problema es que el veneno no corre por la sangre" se calló y miro el medico a un lado.

"¿por dónde?" preguntó el anciano con toda su paciencia.

"Por su chakra" ante la respuesta el tercero abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

"¿quiere decir que no hay cura?" preguntó el Hokage seriamente ocultando su dolor y rabia.

"Si hay, pero es solo una teoría lo que tengo, pero si es cierta no es tan peligroso este veneno, este clase de veneno no es lo mismo que tiene el Kyuubi" explico lo mejor que pudo el médico.

En las afuera de la torre.

El equipo siete llego a la torre junto con Kabuto, le ayudo a conseguir los dos pergaminos, pero Sasuke noto algo raro en Kabuto en ese momento y estuvo en guardia por si la mosca.

El Uzumaki vio como el grupo de Hinata llego a la torre, disponía a saludar a la Hyuuga cuando vio como Tsume apareció y llevo a la peli azul, parecía que tenía prisa y eso preocupo al rubio.

El resto del equipo siete imagino que era por Yasaka y decidió callarse para no preocuparse al rubio y entraron a la torre.

En el interior de la torre, Hinata acompañaba a Tsume hacia donde estaba la pequeña Kitsune, la jounnin explico lo que paso a Yasaka, en el momento la chica quiso ir con ella para cuidarlo, sin embargo no entendió porque le dijeron ahora, porque sabía que si se enteraba no podría concentrarse en el examen y supo que no se equivocaba porque Naruto no estaba junto con ella en este momento, cuando llego a la sala donde estaba Yasaka que quedo quieta, podía ver a la pequeña con la piel más blanca de lo normal, estaba sudando mucho y su respiración era pesada e irregular.

"¿Quién le hizo eso?" pregunto Hinata dispuesto a pagar por hacer algo a su pequeña hija.

"olvídate, ese ser está por encima de un jounnin, ni siquiera yo soy rival para el" respondió Tsume seriamente.

"¿entonces para que me a traído aquí?, sabe muy bien que si me entero de todo esto no voy a seguir el examen, voy a dar prioridad a ella que mi ascenso de nivel" miro Hinata seriamente demostrando que Yasaka era lo más importante para ella que su carrera ninja.

"necesitamos para curar a la pequeña, sin embargo tal vez tenga que abandonar el examen" dijo el riesgo que tenía que pasar la Hyuuga

"entonces no perdamos tiempo, no me importa el examen" hablo Hinata sin temor alguno.

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando Yasaka se despertó, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, con dificultar miro a su alrededor era todo demasiado blanco, pero era muy familiar, cuando recordó porque era muy familiar, era el mismo tipo de cuarto cuando nació, por lo tanto significaba que estaba en cuidado por los médicos y no se equivocó cuando apareció un medico por la puerta junto con Tsume.

"¿Cómo te encuentra?" preguntó el medico con un cuaderno en mano.

"bien, aunque me duele la cabeza" vio la pequeña como el hombre apuntaba algo en la libreta, podía sentir que no había peligro o al menos este hombre "¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que estaba peleando con alguien" intento Yasaka recodar pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba.

"Te peleaste contra Orochimaru, aunque sea hija de un biju no puede enfrentarte contra tipos como el sin pensar, son más peligroso que los bijus y no me refiero que son superior en poder, sino en inteligencia y maldad, tiene suerte que no te tomo seriamente, si no estaría muerta y eso dejarían infeliz a tus padres para siempre" ante lo último Yasaka agacho sus orejas y colas, porque tenía razón, se había dejado llevar por la rabia de nuevo.

"¿Cómo esta papa?" pregunto la pequeña intentando no sentirse mal y recodar que su padre estaba en ese momento en peligro.

"está bien, debido que perdió el conocimiento ante de que llegara no sabe nada de lo sucedido" esas palabras tranquilizaron a la pequeña, sabía que si su padre se enteraba tendría una charla muy larga por ponerse en peligro y recibiría el castigo de las súper cosquilla. "Sin embargo tu madre estuvo aquí" empezó Yasaka a sudar, si su madre estuvo aquí, no tardaría tiempo en que su padre se enterara y por una razón sentía que era peor el enojo de su madre que el de su padre "ella dio su chakra para curarte" eso confundió a la pequeña, Tsume al notarlo dispuso a explicar "Orochimaru enveneno tu chakra, para curarlo utilizamos el chakra de tu madre y resulto bien, incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos, porque te recuperaste en apenas unas horas" confeso la Jounnin los resultado de la recuperación de la pequeña.

"¿quiere decir que en mi cuerpo circula chakra de mi madre?" pregunto la pequeña sorprendida y por una razón se sentía cálida por dentro y feliz.

"Si, digamos que Hinata Hyuuga dio el 75% de su chakra" respondió el medico mirando en sus notas.

"entonces mama dejo el examen y seguramente papa lo dejara cuando sepa que me paso" dijo Yasaka triste al saber que por su imprudencia había hecho que sus padres suspendiera el examen y sabia por el primer examen que su padre tenía como sueño ser Hokage.

"tu madre aún está en el examen y tu padre no sabe nada de esto" respondió el médico, cuando Tsume golpeo la nuca del hombre.

Yasaka miro al médico con los ojos abierto mientras asimilaba esas palabras, Tsume se colocó levemente en la entrada de la sala imaginando que pasaría a continuación.

Tsume y el medico se quedaron en shock, cuando Yasaka con un movimiento estaba en la salida de la habitación, la jounnin vio como la pequeña sin esfuerzo esquivaba a los diez anbu que intento atraparla y salía corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

"sorprendente, el chakra de Hinata Hyuuga no solo curo el veneno de su cuerpo, si no a potenciado todas sus habilidades" dijo el médico apuntando eso ultimo por temor de olvidarlo, mientras la jounnin quedo blanca en saber eso, si ante era fuerte la pequeña como para vencer a un jounnin, ahora podría estar al nivel de un Kage sin dificultar.

Yasaka corría por los pasillos, se guiaba por el olor de su madre y por sus instinto, cuando olio a sangre de repente y supo que pertenecía a su madre, acelero temiendo que pasara algo, porque pudo sentir malas intenciones del adversario de su madre.

En la sala, Naruto estaba animando a Hinata, sin embargo sentía que algo no cuadraba, había entrenado algunas veces con ella y podía decir sin dudar que podía hacer más que eso.

"Kakashi, ¿Por qué Hinata no lucha en serio?" eso confundió a Lee que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué quiere decir Naruto-san?" preguntó el ninja verde de Konoha.

"he entrenado con ella y puedo decir que ella puede hacer más que eso" respondió Naruto levemente y volvió a animar a la Hyuuga.

"Eso se debe que está desgastado por la prueba anterior y porque solo dispone del 25% de su chakra" respondió Kakashi, sabía todo el asunto porque Tsume le estuvo informando de cómo estaba el estado de Yasaka.

"entonces es normal que allá esa gran diferencia de rendimiento entre ellos" hablo Gai viendo el combate, estaba claro que Neji ganaría, pero si dijera que la chica solo contaba con menos de la mitad de su fuerza, seguro que su alumno diría que era una mentida de su clan y suspiro no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a ese chico.

En ese momento Neji golpeo en el pecho de Hinata haciendo que callera al suelo abatida, lo que no sabía Neji es que los Jounnin había registrado su intento de asesinarla con ese movimiento, provocando que Kurenai se enojara, mientras Gai disponía a intervenir y darle una gran charla a ese chico, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

El examinador pensaba dar por terminada, pero Naruto salto diciendo que no había terminado, para sorpresa de todo Hinata volvió a levantarse.

"aún no ha vencido" dijo Hinata con dificultar

"no puede engañarme, gastaste toda tu fuerza en levantarte" hablo Neji tranquilamente "desde que naciste, pesa sobre sus hombro el destino del clan Hyuuga, para alguien tan débil, eso es maldición. Ya te he dicho que la persona no pueden cambiar, es su destino, no tendrá que seguir sufriendo, ¡alégrate!" hablo Neji con confianza.

"Te equivocas, Neji yo también te he observado, más incluso que tú a mí, sufres en medio del laberinto de intrigas de nuestra familia y... " No continuo porque de repente Neji paso al ataque.

De repente la puerta exploto, haciendo que los jounnin no interviniera el combate por la sorpresa, Neji tenía la mano a centímetro del pecho de Hinata, pero una pequeña mano de la nada agarro evitando que pudiera golpear y matar a la peli azul.

"¿Qué le está haciendo a mi mama?" dijo Yasaka ocultando su mirada, mientras sus nueve colas se movían de un lado a otro con ferocidad.

Neji quedo de piedra, con su byakugan podía ver el chakra de la pequeña, era tan inmenso su poder que tenía diez o hasta veinte más que él y aun podía quedarse corto, podía ver que sus colas era una muestra de su fuerza al ver la cantidad de poder que desprendía desde su interior.

"¿tú eres la niña que cuida de esta débil y perdedora?" El chico Hyuuga recordó escuchar en el clan que Hinata estaba cuidando a una niña como misión, pero no espero que esa niña viera esta perdedora como una madre de verdad, cuando sabía lo fuerte que era esta Kitsune.

El Hokage estaba preocupado, ahora todos los ninjas del mundo sabría de la existencia de Yasaka, pero ahora estaba preocupado por la supervivencia de Neji, por la nota de Tsume y Kakashi, Yasaka era muy protector con su madre.

Con Naruto.

El Uzumaki estaba feliz de ver a Yasaka, pero sabía que su niña no dudaría en darle una paliza a Neji si intentaba hacer algo más a la peli azul, quería evitarlo porque quería ser el quien le diera la paliza por hacer eso a su pareja, cuando paso esa idea se sonrojo al darse cuenta que acaba de pensar que Hinata era su mujer, cuando aún no lo era, cuando pensó eso último de nuevo se sonrojo.

"Gai" dijo Kakashi quitándose la banda para mostrar el sharingan "dile a Neji que se retire sin decir nada si quiere vivir" salto la baranda esperando llamar la atención de la pequeña, pero ella lo ignoro

"no me digas que esa pequeña Kitsune es de los rumores" dijo Gai siguiendo al ninja copy.

Sin embargo Neji intento mover su mano y sin que nadie pudiera ver, Neji desapareció y una gran cortina de humo apareció en una de las paredes de la sala, al disipar estaba Gai agarrando a Neji, mostrando que había salvado al gennin de una muerte segura.

"¿eres idiota?, si sabes que ella es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué le provocas?" dijo Gai enojado por la estupidez de su alumno.

"¿Por qué la protege? ¿es porque es de la rama principal?" no dijo nada más al ver como Yasaka estaba delante de él sorprendiendo a todos por su rapidez.

" **as intentado matar a mi mama** " murmuro Yasaka siniestramente, cuando Kakashi puso la mano sobre sus hombro para calmarla y dispuesto a utilizar el sharingan si salía de control, pero ella no reacciona a su toque " **as intentado matar a mi mama hace un segundo** " Tanto Kakashi como Gai sintieron gana de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por la estupidez de Neji.

"¡Hinata!" salto Naruto hacia abajo, al ver que la chica escupió sangre.

Yasaka levanto la vista demostrando que sus ojos era rojos pero se volvieron azules por el grito de su padre y con rapidez abrazo a la Hyuuga evitando que chocara contra el suelo.

"me alegro que este bien" murmuro Hinata antes de perder la conciencia.

Antes esa palabras Yasaka empezó a llorar, se podía escuchar pequeño gemido de dolor de la pequeña y cubría con sus colas a su madre intentando protegerla de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera ya tarde.

"Tú, el inútil" llamo Neji a Naruto, haciendo que Yasaka tuviera ganas de matarlo de nuevo pero ahora era su madre su principal preocupación "los inútiles seguiréis siéndolo siempre, ¡Nunca vais a cambiar!" hablo muy seguro de sus palabras.

"¿quiere comprobarlo?" hablo Naruto dispuesto a atacarlo y encadenarlo pero fue detenido por Lee.

Aun así Naruto quería luchar, pero Lee le calmo diciendo que los problemas se resolvería en el examen y que los inútiles con esfuerzo pueden llegar al nivel de los genios.

En ese momento Hinata empezó a toser sangre de nuevo, Yasaka se puso más nerviosa y envolvió casi por completo con sus colas a su mama intentando protegerla aunque no sabía de qué, solo dejo visible su cabeza que estaba en el hombro de la pequeña Kitsune. Hasta que vinieran los médicos, con dificultar porque Yasaka no soltaba a la peli azul, pudiera ser llevado a urgencia. La Kitsune solo podía ver como llevaba a su madre a urgencia, estaba en shock la pequeña, siempre pensó que su madre siempre estaría a su lado, pero acaba de darse cuenta que no y eso paralizo a la pequeña.

Naruto decidió dejarlo pasar después de que llevara a Hinata a urgencia, pero vio en el suelo la sangre de la chica, se agacho y cogió un poco con la mano y lo cerró, para después señalarlo a Neji.

"Pase lo que pase, ¡Venceré!" dijo el rubio con completa confianza, haciendo que la pequeña Kitsune saliera del shock y se dio cuenta que su padre iba luchar por su madre y que vencería sin dudar alguna, por una razón la pequeña se sintió más calmada, nunca su padre había roto una promesa y sabía que esa no iba a ser la primera.

Neji solo sonrió y decidió ignorar a esos perdedores, pero una mano en su hombro lo paro

"Neji, cuando termine vamos a tener una charla tu y yo" hablo Gai tan seriamente que hasta Neji pensó que era otro hombre y no su sensei.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: si estoy vivo, intento seguir los fics, pero... pero.. tengo ideas para los fics que tengo pero por una razon no consigo escribirlo o no sale como quiero, para colmo me a afectado el tema Bowsette (si el que a hecho explotar internet) y tengo una historia sobre ese personaje, en que Bowsette no es Bowser si no de otro mundo y un largo ecet.., tambien juge al Xenoblade 2 me encanton tanto que me compre la extension de Torna, no puedo evitar sentir pena a Mylthra al final de ese juego, joder no me extraña que creara a pyra con todo ese dolor y sentiento de culpa que sufrio Mylthra y tambien senti pena por Jin y se entiendo porque eligio ese camino, aunque no fuera el correcto.


End file.
